Haven For Love
by Clairisant2000
Summary: After his retirement AJ meets someone new under very unusual circumstances!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Haven For Love

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other

RATING: If chapters are over PG 13 they will be listed at the top of the chapter.

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. and 

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta readers, Qupeydoll and Patti.

Chapter 1

Saturday, December 4, 2004

0815 EST

Woods outside AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

AJ Chegwidden was taking his normal ten-mile run in the woods behind his home that Saturday morning. His usual companion on these runs had disappeared a few minutes ago after running ahead to check out some sound. AJ was beginning to wonder about her when he heard something that made his heart go still.

A female voice from up ahead just off the trail was saying, "Harm! Stop! When you don't have the ladies permission, its rape!"

Several thoughts ran through AJ's mind as he moved quickly and silently towards where the voice was coming from. 'What is Rabb doing in 'my' woods? What the hell had gotten into him to take an unwilling woman? Didn't he have enough that were willing?' The rest of the thoughts were centered on what he would do to Harm when he got there and if there was anything left of him when he was done, how he would testify in the court-martial of Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.!

Before he could reach the pair, AJ heard the woman speak again, "Get off, you oaf! I'm going to report you, if you don't stop!" Even though her voice was agitated, AJ admired the fact that she could remain calm enough to know she would need to report the rape. Although she would not have to face it alone once he got there.

Just as he came around the last corner he heard her say, "You aren't even using protection!" AJ broke through the last of the trees separating him from the voice he had been hearing. There was the woman standing with her back to him, fully clothed! There was no sigh of a struggle going on, or Commander Rabb. Then he followed the direction of her gaze and saw his dog being mounted by a large black Lab.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed.

At this the woman spun around to face him, and said with a worried frown, "That was my thought too! If that is your dog, I hope she is not a purebred, because I know Harm's not!"

AJ was still trying to recover from the shock of not finding a rape taking place, when the woman in front of him held out her hand and said, "I'm Tameka Kearney, and that bad boy over there is Harm."

Taking her hand he gave it a brief shake saying, "AJ Chegwidden, and his partner in crime is Dammit."

"Dammit?" she questioned.

"It's a long story," he admitted with a rueful grin.

"Well, it looks like we might be going to be grandparent together in a few months so maybe we could find time for you to tell me the story someday.

"Wonderful, what am I going to do with a litter of puppies," AJ mutter aloud.

"If you don't have friends or family to give them to then you could bring them to me, I run a no-kill shelter and would find homes for them."

"That sounds like a good idea. What is the name of your shelter?"

"The Haven," she answered with a smile and then added, "I guess my run is over so I should be getting home. It was nice to meet you Mr. Chegwidden even if it was under unusual circumstances." 

"AJ, please, and I feel the same way about our meeting. May I call you Tameka?"

"Most everyone just calls me Tami, it's easier"

"Alright Tami, then." Calling for Dammit and giving her a smile and nod, he took his leave.

AJ spent the rest of his run thinking about the encounter with Tami and 'Harm'. He thought how hard it would have been to face Rabb in the morning staff meeting on Monday if he weren't retired now. AJ knew that he would have been torn between upset for the thoughts that Harm could have done that, and laughter as he pictured Harm's face on the black lab! He was sorry that his time touring the ballparks with Francesca was over, they had had a wonderful time, but she had to return to Italy to begin the fashion season.

Realizing that he was missing his JAG family, he thought about inviting them all over for a New Year's Party at his home. He decided to call Harriett Roberts later and see what she thought of the idea.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Harriett, AJ here."

"Hello, Sir how are you?" she asked.

"I'm the one that should be asking that question. How are you and the babies doing? When are they due?"

Laughing she patted her tummy and said, "They are due on January 30th and it can't come too soon for me."

"You still have several weeks to go then. Do you know yet if they're boys or girls, or do you want to?"

"Yes, time is dragging by, and we have decided we would like to be surprised as far as the sexes of the children are concerned."

"You can't fool me, Harriett Roberts, you want two girls to help even out the number in that mostly male household."

"You've found me out, but keep it under your hat, Bud is still sure we are having two more boys."

"Well, I'm afraid you're just going to have to bribe me to keep me quite Harriett," he said.

"What kind of bribe are we talking about, Sir?"

"I was thinking about a New Years Eve party here at the house and wanted to get you're advice on whether it was a good idea or not "

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. How can I help?"

"I am not going to allow you to get involved in your condition, except possibly for advice."

"I can give you plenty of advice, but I am still pretty steady on my feet and could be of some help."

"I'm sure you're going to be very busy with Christmas and two boys in the household and two more on the way."

"I guess when you put it that way I can't argue."

"But you do think it's a good idea. Would the staff be interested in coming to my house or have they forgotten me."

"They could never forget you, Sir. The idea of a party would be a big hit with everyone. I know that Bud and I would love to see you and I'm sure everyone would love to get together again."

"That settles it then; I will have some invitations made and send them out to everyone on the staff. Thank you for the help, Harriett."

"Sir, would you do us the honor of having Christmas dinner with us?"

"Oh, Harriett, that's family time, you don't want an old coot like me hanging around."

"Sir, you know that you're considered family."

"Thank you, Harriett, I consider you, Bud and the boys that way too."

"So you will come for Christmas dinner?"

"Is that an order Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Sir, it is."

"Then I'll be there. What time, and what can I bring."

"Please be here at 1100 hours and we'll eat at noon. Just bring yourself."

"No, you let me bring something or I'm not coming" he said. "Have you made any plans for dessert yet?"

"No, I haven't made any plans that far in advance."

"Wonderful, I'll be in charge of dessert and come a little early so little AJ can help me assemble it."

"Assemble it, Sir?"

"Yes, and not another question. It will be a surprise."

"Very well then, I will put the dessert in your capable hands."

"I will be sure to make enough for Bud's sweet tooth."

"He will be most appreciative."

"Alright, Harriett, I'll see you sometime on Christmas Eve to drop off the boys gifts."

"You're not going to go overboard like you did last year, are you?"

"Overboard? You do have room for a pony in your back yard, don't you? Little AJ was asking for one."

"Bud," she yelled, "The Admiral is buying AJ a pony for Christmas!"

"Yippee!" AJ heard in the background.

Chuckling he asked, "Was that Bud or Little AJ?"

"I'm not sure, it may have been both. Sir, if you bring a pony over, you are not invited for Christmas dinner."

"Now you know you don't mean that, Harriett."

"Oh, yes I do!"

"I know someone who runs an animal shelter and I thought I would ask what type of pet she would suggest if it was alright with you."

"I trust your judgment, Sir, as long as you remember that James is only a year old."

"Yes, Harriett, even though I didn't have to deliver him, I remember how old he is."

"I need to be going, Sir, its time to put James down for his nap."

"Very well Harriett I will see you Christmas Eve. Goodbye."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Every so often that day AJ found himself stopping in the middle of whatever he was doing to chuckle about what had happened that morning.

Meanwhile, across town, Tami was dealing with her third teenage crisis of the day as well as trying to deliver a litter of puppies from a first time mother. Her son grinned at her aggravation at Sheena and reminded her that she had wanted another child after him and it was too late to change her mind now that Sheena was sixteen. At twenty-one, Andrew was so like his father that at times it almost hurt to look at him. His looks and voice were so like Brad's had been when they were first married.

Brad had been just Andrew's age when he and Tami had become parents. They had been so young and so in love. Tami had wanted another child, a girl, to fill out their small family, but three miscarriages later they had about given up hope. Then she became pregnant with Sheena and their family was complete. Happiness reigned in their household until late one night, five years ago; Brad was coming home from a meeting and lost control of his car on the icy roads. He was killed when the car crashed into a tree.

So the family of three went on, Tami running the shelter and being a vet, Andrew in veterinary school, and young Sheena still in high school, dreaming of boys and playing baseball. She was living for the new season to start after the Christmas break, because she had heard such wonderful things about the new coach that had been hired.

As the days passed, AJ and Tami met a few times on the running trails and on those occasions they ran a while together before heading their separate ways. AJ found, to his surprise, that he was enjoying these chance encounters with Tami. The only person he had ever run with before was Sarah Mackenzie when they were training for the JAGathon race several years ago. And before that, it had been even more years in the past that he had run with Tom Boone.

AJ had always found running to be a solitary passion. But his encounters with Tami had been pleasant and he found himself taking note of the times she ran and changing his schedule to meet up with her more often. They talked briefly as they ran enjoying the companionship more than the chatter.

The Saturday before Christmas was particularly cold, so as they finished their warm down near AJ's house, he asked if Tami would like to come in for a cup of coffee. Both were mildly surprised when she agreed.

"I can't stay long though," Tami told him, "I have to open the shelter at noon."

"I will be sure to shoo you out of the house before then. I actually wanted to ask your advice on a pet for a five year old boy, and there is a one year old in the house as well."

"Well, you wouldn't want a puppy, because they have a tendency to bite and chew," she offered.

"It will also need to be low maintenance because the mother is expecting twins at the end of January."

"Well then I wouldn't advise a cat then either with infants in the house. What about a guinea pig or a rabbit?"

"I think the rabbit would be a great idea, do you have any at the shelter that I could adopt?"

"I have three at the moment that you could choose from, there is a white one a black one and a spotted one."

"Then I will come over some time this week and take a look, thank you, Tami," he said with a smile and poured her a second cup of coffee.

"You're more than welcome," she said sipping the coffee.

"Can you tell me yet if Dammit is going to be a mother?" he asked with a frown.

"Not yet, you should bring her by the shelter between Christmas and New Year, I'll be able to tell by then and will give her an exam to make sure everything is going well, if she is pregnant," Tami told him.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"More coffee, Tami?" AJ asked.

"No, AJ, I'm fine."

Sitting back down after pouring himself a third cup he asked, "What it's like running the shelter?"

"Hectic, sad, and funny as hell, some days."

"You make it sound interesting,"

"We try to adopt as many out as possible, but we have a few that no one wants so they ended up being adopted by us. "

"So, you have a menagerie of animals running around?"

"Only about seven or eight, but it keeps us on our toes," she said. "You'll have to come by one day and have a cup of coffee and meet all the pets. Watch out for Killer though, he might bite your ankles," she said laughing. "Poor Killer is our very own protector and watch dog. He's a three-legged Miniature Pincher that weighs around two pounds. He thinks he is every bit as big as Harm."

"Three legged, do you know what happened to him?"

"Yes, a car hit him and mangled his leg so bad I had to take it off, but he gets around just as good as any four legged creature. It was his back left leg so he has his front legs and back right leg for balance."

"You're making me curious to see your pets. I'll have to make a trip over soon and get a good look at them."

"Watch out for Buck, he's a deer and seems to think he belongs there to. When he was a fawn still in spots he was injured, and his mother killed. I brought him to the shelter to doctor him. When he was all better I tried to replace him in the wild. He came back to the shelter. I've tried several times to replace him, but he keeps finding his way back so he is allowed to stay though a permit from the fish and wildlife. He seems to think I'm his mother."

"You seem to mother all your pets," he grinned.

"Some days they're easier to handle than my own children," she laughed.

"How many children do you have?"

"I have a son who is studying to be a vet also and a daughter in high school. They are big animal lovers too, and help me out at the shelter every spare minute they have. WOW! Look at the time! I've enjoyed our coffee and our talk, but I have to be going now."

"I have to also, and will come around to see your rabbits soon," he said as he walked with her to the door.

"I'll hold you to it," she said as she walked out the door.

"Bye now and be careful."

"Bye, AJ, see you at our next run."

Tuesday, December 21, 2004

0800 EST

Running trails near AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

AJ and Tami had just finished their run when he asked her if she would like to come in for coffee that morning, "I'd love to," she told him.

"I was thinking about coming over to the shelter to look at the rabbits later today," AJ admitted.

"That is a good idea, Tuesday's are usually slow, in fact, why don't you come for lunch!" she offered.

"It's a deal! Are your children looking forward to Christmas?"

"Yes, they can hardly wait to see if I've gotten them the things they were wishing for."

"Well, did you?" he asked with a grin.

"No, not all of them. They have learned that Santa has a budget," she laughed.

"Surely they don't still believe in Santa?"

"Ah, but as long as you believe, he will come," Tami teased.

"Then maybe I need to rethink my belief in Santa," he smiled.

"Are you ready for Christmas?"

"Yes, I've shipped my daughter's presents to her in Italy and what few I have around here are all bought and wrapped, well except for the rabbit."

"You don't intend on wrapping the rabbit do you?" she looked slightly worried.

"No, but the boy's mother may wish I had before Christmas day is over," he replied. "However, I think if I put a big red bow around his neck it might be okay."

"Yes, I am sure that would be fine."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tami had started a crock-pot of chili the night before, that she had intended to have for dinner that night but thought it would make a good lunch for her and AJ. She had decided to make some cornbread to go with it. For dessert she would serve him hot fudge brownies.

AJ arrived on time and was greeted by the barking of a tiny dog with three legs. Having been warned that he might be bitten he walked around Killer and knocked on the door.

Having heard Killer's bark Tami was at the door opening it almost before AJ knocked. "Please come in before he decides he's hungry."

Laughing, AJ went inside to the smell of chili and said, "You must have gone to a lot of trouble. That chili smells delicious."

"Not at all it was made overnight in a crock pot so it was as easy as pie," she replied. "Have a seat."

"When do I get to meet all the pets?" he asked. "Killer, I've already had the pleasure of meeting."

"How about after we eat?"

"Sounds good to me. I have been looking forward to meeting all your pets for days now, you've made them sound like family."

"In a sense I guess they are like members of the family."

"I can understand that. If something happened to Dammit I would miss her terribly."

"Yes, it is easy to become attached to them, you will have to watch that if Dammit is pregnant, or you will end up keeping the puppies!"

"Oh I will make sure that I don't become attached to them!" he laughed.

While Tami and AJ were talking, AJ was being stalked, suddenly a black Persian cat with green eyes launched herself onto AJ's lap. Jumping up and picking up the cat she said, "That wasn't a nice thing to do, Harriett."

"The cat's name is Harriett and you have Harm? I feel like I'm back at work."

"What do you mean?" she asked, shooing the cat away again.

"Under my command I had a Commander Harmon Rabb and a lovely lady named Harriett," he replied. "You don't happen to have a Mac, Bud or Sturgis do you."

"No AJ I'm afraid not, but the next one we keep I'll do my best to keep those names in mind."

"Mac should be a kick ass water lover because mine was a Marine. Bud should be a Star Trek fanatic and I'm not quite sure how you could arrange this, but Sturgis should be a preacher's son."

"Those are pretty heavy duty requirement you've listed."

"They were really special people," he assured her.

"You enjoyed your work didn't you?"

"Yes, but I'm enjoying my retirement more. Why don't you tell me how your dog came by the name of Harm? I might be able to use it against a certain Commander if I go back to the office for a visit!"

"A few years back the police raided a lab that was using animals for unlawful testing. They rescued the animals and among them was a large black Lab that the police report had listed simply as 'harmed lab' so when they asked me to take them in and find homes for them that is what I named him, Harmed Lab. All of the others found homes, except for Harm; he was so large no one wanted him, so I kept him. Are you ready for a big bowl of that chili and homemade cornbread?"

"Sounds good to me," he said getting up and going into the kitchen.

Handing him a bowl of chili with a piece of cornbread on top she invited him to sit down at the table. Pouring him a cup of coffee she took it to him and then fixed her bowl. Sitting down next to him, she asked, "How does it taste?"

"Delicious," he grinned. "I hope you have enough for me to have seconds!"

"There is plenty left," she assured him. Then thinking, "Now what am I going to serve the kids for dinner?"

"As soon as we finish lunch, will you show me around the shelter and then introduce me to the rabbits?" AJ asked.

"Yes, there are a few more of the family that you need to meet too, although the human ones are in school on a week day," she grinned.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tami took AJ through the shelter pointing out the different areas and animals, he was looking at a new litter kittens when he was head butted from behind, and almost knocked into the cages. Turning quickly he found there was a goat about to head butt him again. Grabbing for the attacker, she laughed, "Well, you have now met Nudge!"

"Nudge?" he questioned.

"Yes, he nudges everything aside," she sighed, "He earned his name from the first day."

AJ was about to answer her when he saw the black cat coming his way again and backed away from it. He backed into a set of cages that were empty, but there was an occupant on the top of one of the cages. It slithered down the side of the cage after being awakened by AJ's nudge. Wrapping himself around AJ's shoulders, he licked his ear. Startled to say the least, AJ again started backing up and brought his hands up to grip the snake's head.

"Maynard! You know it's not nice to surprise visitors that way!" she scolded and took the snake out of AJ's hands. "Maynard is an albino anaconda, no one wanted him because he was orange and not the traditional green or gray," she explained.

"I don't blame them for that with the way he greets people!" he laughed. "So, where are the rabbits? Far away from where Maynard can get to them, I hope!"

"They are safely tucked in a pen out back," she told him and led the way out to the back of the building, when they got out there, a twelve point deer came up to them and stepped between them, not so subtly pushing AJ away from his mother, Tami.

"Hello, Buck, meet my friend AJ," she said as she reached into her pocket and handed Buck a piece of apple. Passing some of the pieces to AJ she told him that Buck would be his friend for life if he fed him.

AJ wasn't sure he wanted a buck as a friend for life, but held out his hand nonetheless and Buck snorted and looking at Tami as if to ask, "Who was this joker?" he backed away.

Laughing, Tami said, "I do believe he is jealous!"

"That is the first time I have ever had a deer jealous of me!"

"Well, hang around here long enough and it might happen a lot!" she teased.

Buck followed them until they reached the rabbit pens and knowing that the rabbits would get the remaining apples now, he decided that he would take himself off. Leaning into the pen, Tami grabbed two of the rabbits by the ears and handed them to AJ, "Let me get the third one for you and then you can choose which one you want," she told him reaching into the pen again.

AJ held a pure white and a pure black rabbit in his hands and Tami was holding a spotted one. Looking them all over he decided that the spotted one was the more interesting one to look at. Tami suggested that he put them on the ground and play with them for a few minutes before making the choice. All of them would be good for a young child she told him. They were gentle and hand raised. The spotted rabbit had a brown circle around one eye that made him look like he had a bulls eye painted on his face, this amused AJ so he chose that one for his namesake.

Sitting on the ground with the rabbits, AJ was just about to get up when he noticed that Tami had a far away look in her eyes. Snapping his fingers under her nose, he asked, "Where did you go all of a sudden?"

"Oh I was just thinking about what to have for dinner," she replied.

AJ started to rise when he found his lap full of…PIG? "WHAT THE?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, Pork Chop!" Tami sighed.

"Is that what you are having for dinner?" AJ asked.

"NO! We love him to much for that!" she looked horrified as she answered.

"I meant were you going to have pork chops for dinner?"

"No, I said, we love him to much!" she insisted.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Every time the words, 'pork chop' were spoken, the pig in his lap would lick AJ's face. This was disconcerting enough, without the strange conversation he was having with Tami. Realizing that the pot bellied pig was not going to move on his own, she reached over and tugged on his ear until he got up and came to her.

Snuffling her leg, Pork Chop begged for, and got some pieces of apple from Tami. AJ looked on in amazement as his lap was once again filled, this time with the persistent black cat named Harriett. He was going to have to tell Bud that he had spent the day with Harriett rubbing up against him! 'That should get some fun reactions!' he thought.

Tami was speaking and AJ realized that he had missed some of what she was saying by entertaining himself with thoughts of Bud's reactions.

"He has been with us since my daughter was little, she fell in love with him at a neighbors place when he was a tiny baby and we brought him home as soon as he was weaned. Potbelly's are as intelligent, and sometimes more so, than dogs, and make great pets. Pork Chop even sleeps on my daughter's bed."

"You named the PIG Pork Chop?" he asked stunned. "Won't that give him a complex?"

"Yes, it has, he goes to therapy twice a week!" she teased.

AJ roared with laughter at that and Tami joined in.

Over the next couple of days AJ worked on making a cage for the rabbit he had started calling Bullseye. Tami promised to bring him by on Thursday when they ran together and he would deliver him to the Roberts' home on Christmas Eve after the boys had gone to bed. AJ also started baking the pieces for the surprise desert that he intended to take with him on Christmas day.

Thursday, their run started a bit differently than normal, they usually met on the trail behind AJ's house, but that morning, Tami stopped at his back door first with a small animal carrier that held the rabbit. Putting him in the house, they went for their run and then Tami came in for a cup of coffee before heading home. When AJ was out of the room for a minute she placed a small gift under his tree, labeled, 'From Santa' and then hurried to retake her seat before he came back.

Friday, December 24, 2004

2200 EST

Roberts' home

Georgetown, Virginia

Waiting until he knew both boys would be in bed, AJ arrived at the Roberts' with his arms laden with gifts. He knew that Harriett would act all disapproving, but also knew that she wouldn't make him take any of the gifts back. AJ loved buying gifts for their sons, he missed so much of Francesca's childhood and she didn't seem to be in any hurry to give him grandchildren. Not that he would see much of them if she did, with an ocean between them.

Bud answered the door and his eyes lit up like a child's when he saw all the wrapped packages AJ had in his arms. "If you'll take these, Bud, I have another load in the Escalade." Bud quickly took the gifts and took them into the house. He was going to try and get them under the tree before Harriett saw how many there were, but she came into the hall from the kitchen to see who was at the door before he could get them hidden.

"He's gone and done it again!" she exclaimed and went to the door to see AJ coming up the walk with more gifts. "Admiral, take that load right back to the car!" she told him.

"But, Harriett, Bud's and your present is in this load!" he protested.

"I don't care, you have done too much for us anyway! Take them back!"

"Harriett!" Bud whined.

"Bud, stop that whining he has spent too much money as it is," Harriett turned and said.

"Now, Harriett, it is only once a year and you're my only family I have to buy for," AJ said, coming inside with the presents. "Besides not all of the gifts are from me some of them are from Santa!"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I appreciate you think of us as family, but you shouldn't spend so much," Harriett insisted. "A rabbit on top of everything else."

"You told me I could get Little AJ a pet, so I bought him a rabbit."

"That would have been plenty without all these other gifts,"

"Harriett, Darlin', you're not going to win this argument so just let everyone enjoy the gifts and have a Merry Christmas," he winked.

"There's no winning with you, Admiral, but some day you need to stop spoiling the boys."

"No, Harriett, that's my job. Your job is to raise them into fine young men."

"You're incorrigible!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, but I'm still invited to Christmas dinner, aren't I?"

"Of course, it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Good, for a minute there you had me worried."

They placed the presents under the tree and turned the lights on to get the full effect. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" Harriett offered.

"You know I never turn down coffee," he replied. Looking at her tummy, he asked, "How is the condominium doing tonight?"

"Condominium, Sir?" she asked.

"Well, I figured you were renting out rooms in there, what with there being twins this time," teased AJ.

Both she and Bud laughed when they understood what he meant. Harriett left the room to get the coffee and AJ figured that it would be a good time to tell Bud about the 'other' Harriett.

"Bud, you wouldn't believe how Harriett was behaving when I saw her the other day!" AJ began his story.

"Oh? She didn't mention seeing you, Sir. When was that?" Bud asked.

"On Tuesday," AJ answered.

"That's funny, she usually tells me when she meets someone we know. How was she acting?"

"Well, she started by sitting down in my lap," he admitted.

"You're kidding? She did?"

"And that's not all!"

Almost afraid to ask, Bud looked at AJ and carefully inquired, "What else did she do, Sir?"

Laying a hand on Bud's shoulder, AJ acted reluctant to tell him, "She rested her head on my chest and looked up at me with those big eyes of hers. I didn't know what to do."

"I have no idea why she would behave like that. Maybe she wasn't feeling well," he asked almost hopefully.

"No, she seemed to be feeling just fine. In fact she was so happy in my arms that she was purring!"

Harriett was coming down the hall with the coffee when she heard her husband exclaim, "Harriett did THAT?"

"Yes, I'm afraid she did, Bud," she heard the Admiral reply. "She was coming on to me something fierce!"

"I beg your pardon!" Harriett demanded, coming into the room to refute the charges that the man she had come to think of as a second father was making.

"Harriett, how could you do that to me, after all the years we've been married!"

Caught in his joke, and not wanting to cause any real trouble between these two that he cared about so much, AJ admitted that the Harriett that he had been talking about was a black Persian cat, that he had met at the Haven shelter when he was picking out the rabbit for Little AJ.

Once they understood the joke they admitted that it was funny, but Harriett swatted Bud on the shoulder for even thinking that she could have done something like that, and with the Admiral of all people.

"Does that mean that you think no one would want to come on to me?" AJ asked just a bit wounded by her refusal to even consider being attracted to him.

"NO, SIR!" Harriett exclaimed. "I only meant that I thought of you as a second father and that I would never think of coming on to you that way because of that. I am sure that there are tons of women out there that would find you very attractive and want to have a relationship with you!"

"I wish that you would introduce me to them then Harriett, because I have found the pickings mighty slim these days," AJ told her.

"I would love to find someone for you, Sir! But it might have to wait till the twins arrive, I am not getting around as much as normal right now," she admitted.

Realizing what he had just asked her to do and knowing Harriett the way he did, AJ dreaded the coming months. Trying to find a kind way of 'unasking' her, he could come up with nothing that wouldn't hurt her feelings. Taking his leave as soon after that as he politely could, AJ tried to think of a way out of her match making efforts the entire ride home.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Saturday, December 25, 2004

0900 EST

Roberts' home

Georgetown, Virginia

AJ arrived two hours before he was expected for lunch that day. He had estimated that was the amount of time that he would need with his namesake's help to put together the dessert that he had planned. He had made one last night that he planned to give to Tami and her children and it had taken him an hour. With the help of AJ's little hands he estimated that it would take double the time. He had included extra of all the pieces too, because he knew that many of them would accidentally find their way into his namesake's mouth.

He had taken the finished gingerbread house to Tami's that morning and left it on her doorstep with a note that said, "From Santa," knowing that she had been the one that had left the handheld electronic baseball game under his tree with the same note on it. AJ hoped that her family enjoyed the surprise.

Bud had just finished cleaning up all the wrapping debris and Harriett was in the kitchen preparing dinner when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be on Christmas morning," she asked wiping her hands on a towel and heading for the door.

Opening the front door she was surprised to see AJ standing there with several bags in his hand and a card table tucked under his arm. "Good morning, Harriett, I know I'm early, but I don't mean to interrupt you at all. I just need little AJ's help and some privacy for a couple of hours. I promise we will not disturb you until the time I'm supposed to be here."

Totally confused, Harriett watched him breeze past her and go into the family room and set up the card table. He spread out newspaper on it and put the bags down and called for little AJ.

Little AJ came running into the room with the spotted rabbit in his arms and shouted, "Admiral AJ, I got a rabbit from Santa for Christmas. His name is Bullseye and I know this because Santa left me a note I was going to call him Spot, but I don't want to make Santa mad."

AJ crouched down to the child's level and said, "AJ, I can assure you that if you want to name him Spot, Santa will not be mad."

"It's okay, Admiral AJ, I like the name Bullseye too."

"Are you ready to help me make dessert today?"

"Yes, Admiral AJ, can Bullseye help too?"

"No I don't think he can, but he can sit and watch."

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"First we have to close these doors so nobody can peek," he said, as he walked over to the doors and as he shut them, smiled right in Harriett's face.

AJ had underestimated the amount of help that little AJ would be. It was nearing 1100 EST and they still were not finished with the gingerbread house. There was more gingerbread in and on little AJ than on the house they were working on.

AJ left the room telling little AJ he was going to the bathroom. After a minute or two, little AJ decided he needed to go to the bathroom too, so he picked up Bullseye and placed him on the card table and said, "You guard our secret while we're gone, ok boy." Not waiting for an answer from the rabbit, little AJ ran from the room.

Arriving back in the family room, AJ found the bunny eating the chimney. "How in the world did you get up on that table?"

"I put him there to guard our secret," little AJ said, coming back into the room.

They sat down to dinner and Harriett had really out done herself. They ate until they were about to pop when AJ and little AJ went to bring in their surprise. Smiling Harriett noticed that the little house was missing a chimney and asked, "Did the house have an accident?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I left the room and little AJ placed his rabbit on the table and it seems that the rabbit loves gingerbread."

Laughing Harriett replied, "You can never leave that child alone," she said, helping clear a spot on the table for the dessert. "Now he has that rabbit to get into trouble with."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone enjoyed the gingerbread house and there were several pieces left for later. Going into the living room Bud handed little AJ his present for the Admiral. He walked over and said, "Admiral AJ, this is your Christmas present from me."

Opening the gift, he saw that it was a cup with a child's handprint on it. "Is this your handprint, son?"

"Yes, Admiral AJ, and I made it just for you," he said.

"Thank you, very much, I will drink my coffee out of it every morning."

Bud got up again and reached under the tree for the last present there, it was a large flat package wrapped in gold foil paper. Handing it to AJ, Bud said, "Harriett and I have always thought of you as family, Sir, and we wanted to do something special for you this year for Christmas, so I got on the Internet and did a search of your family tree. I hope you like it…" he trailed off as AJ opened the gift and found an elaborately drawn tree with his family name and all of his ancestors going back as far as Bud had found. It was matted and framed.

"Harriett, Bud, this is wonderful. I will treasure it always!" he said, choked up with emotion.

They had spent a lovely day together, but the weather was getting colder and it was starting to snow so AJ took his leave and headed home.

Friday, December 31, 2004

2100 EST

AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

Mac was staring out the window lost in thought. It has been a long time since she had seen the Admiral and doing so had brought back sad memories. She was thinking back to his retirement party. She remembered how much she had lost and felt tears welling up in her eyes. Clay had been killed and she had just had surgery for a tubal pregnancy. She had felt so alone in the world, when Harm had come over to lend his support, knowing she had recently lost Clay. Looking up at him she asked, "Do you remember our baby deal?"

"Of course I do Mac, but why bring that up now?"

"I realized today how badly I want a baby in my life," she replied. "I had to undergo surgery for a tubal pregnancy today. I lost Clay and then what could have been our child."

"Mac, I'm sorry you went through this all alone. Why didn't you call me and let me be there for you?"

"We didn't know what was wrong until the doctor got in there, and by then it was too late. Besides, I was afraid if I said anything about it, then it would make it turn into something bad," she tried to smile. "Guess my theory didn't work."

"Can you have other children, is that why you asked about the baby deal?"

"Yes, I can have more children, I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't going to back out of our baby deal, but that as soon as I have some time to grieve for Clay and the one I lost, I would like to have a child with you. Maybe in about six months we could try for a baby. Would it be okay to put it off for just a bit longer?"

"Yes, Mac, if that's what you want, then I am willing to wait as long as it takes for you to be ready."

"Thanks, Harm, I knew I could count on you."

That had been seven months ago now, and after all that waiting, she was finally pregnant. Here at the Admiral's New Year's Eve party she was going to whisper into Harm's ear at midnight that he was going to be a father. She hoped he would be as happy as she was. Needing to use the bathroom, Mac found that the guest bathroom was occupied, so she made her way to AJ's bedroom, she knew that he had a private bath there from her previous visit. She had just opened the door when she stopped, hearing someone inside.

Realizing that it was the Admiral in his room and that he was on the phone she was just about to back out of the doorway when she heard something that chilled her to the bone. AJ was saying into the phone, "So, you are telling me that I am going to be a grandfather and that Harm is the father?" After a brief pause, when she assumed that the person on the other end was answering him, she heard, "Well, I'll just have to deal with that then won't I? I really can't talk now, there are a houseful of people here and I need to get back to them, I'll talk to you more about this later." Mac realized that he was about to end the call and that he would see her there so she backed out and went to find Harm. They had some things to talk about before AJ came out looking for him!

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Grabbing Harm by the arm, not caring that he was in the middle of a conversation with Sturgis at the time, she dragged him into the kitchen with her and turned to get up into his face and yell at him, "What the hell do you think you are up to FLYBOY?"

"Mac, I have no idea what you are talking about, unless you all of a sudden don't like me talking to Sturgis!"

"I am talking about you getting two women pregnant at the same time!" she yelled.

"WHAT?" Harm was stunned.

"You heard me!"

"Which two women?"

"ME you oaf! And the Admiral's daughter, Francesca!" Mac snarled at him.

"I haven't slept with Francesca in over four years! If she is pregnant then it isn't mine!" he protested.

Having heard the yelling going on in his kitchen and both his name and his daughter's being mentioned in the argument, AJ had headed into the room and arrived just in time to respond to Harm's last comment. "Well, Commander, was my daughter not good enough for your standards or was she smart enough to stay away from you?"

"I'm sorry, Sir," Mac apologized when she saw the Admiral come into the room. "I needed to use the bathroom and overheard you talking to your daughter. I heard you say that you were going to be a grandfather and that HARM here was the father!"

Trying not to laugh, AJ put his arm around Mac's shoulders and said, "It's not Francesca that is pregnant, its Dammit."

"What?" she squeaked.

Realizing that he had not cleared up the confusion, AJ tried again, "It's Dammit that's pregnant, but not by the Commander here, by a black lab that is also named Harm. Mac, you shouldn't be getting this upset if what you just told Harm is true," AJ told her with concern in his voice.

"If what is true?" Harm questioned.

Looking at Mac, AJ waited for her to once again tell Harmon Rabb Jr. that he was going to be a father.

"Harm, I'm pregnant and was going to tell you tonight at midnight that we were going to be parents, but then I overheard the Admiral on the phone and jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Stunned for just a moment, Harm then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Commander, a woman knows these things, I think you can trust her on this one!" AJ told him.

Leaning against the counter for support, because suddenly his knees were feeling a bit weak, Harm said, "I'm going to be a father." Then looking at Mac's tummy he asked, "When will the baby be here?"

"I am only six weeks along so it will be quite some time," Mac responded.

Harriett concerned for her friend came into the kitchen just in time to tell her, "Mac, it will be here before you know it, trust me on that one!" she said and then added, "And speaking of before you know it, I think we had better get me to the hospital, these two are about to make an appearance." She was looking down at the kitchen floor where it was evident that her water had just broken.

Rushing to her side, AJ called for Bud, as Harriett doubled over in pain, "Wow that was a hard one!" she gasped moments later.

AJ looking concerned asked, "How far apart are your contractions, Harriett?"

"That was the first," she responded as Bud hurried into the room.

Sweeping her up into his arms AJ carried her to the couch in the living room. Bud holding her hand, walked along beside them. Just as he was about to lay her on the couch Harriett stiffen in his arms as another contraction racked her body. Worried, AJ turned to Mac and asked, "How long since the last contraction?"

"Three minutes and twelve seconds," she said.

Before he could stop himself he replied, "Shit!" He turned with Harriett still in his arms, and headed for the guest room.

Bud looked to the Admiral and asked, "Why are we moving her in here, Sir?"

"Because there's not time for anyone to get her to the hospital, and probably not time for the ambulance to get here." After telling Bud to pull back the covers he placed her gently on the bed and began rolling up his sleeves. "Mac, help her get undressed. Harm, get some water boiling. Sturgis, call an ambulance on the off chance they can get here in time."

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Want can I do, Sir?" Jen asked.

"Go get me a bottle or of alcohol, Vodka or Gin would be best." Turning to Mattie, he said, "Go into the kitchen and in my utility drawer are scissors and some twine. Bring them to me," he replied. "Also bring a bowl."

Used to responding to orders, everyone but Mattie immediately responded to the Admiral's orders. After a stunned few seconds Mattie also hurried to do his bidding.

"Harriett, you planned this all along, didn't you?"

"Sir, you did such a great job with little AJ's birth, that I can't think of anyone better to deliver these two.

"I'll deliver them on one condition."

Bud jumped in and asked, "On what condition, Sir?"

"That you don't name either one of them after me!"

Another hard contraction hit Harriett and she vowed, "I promise we wont name either child after you if only you will deliver them!"

"I give you my word of honor that I'll deliver the babies so you can just relax," AJ assured her.

Bud winching as Harriett squeezed his hand in a death grip said, "I don't think she's going to be relaxing any time soon."

Jen came back with a bottle of vodka and left it on the nightstand asking, "How's it going?"

"I want to push!" Harriett cried.

Jen looked startled at this answer to her question and AJ shook his head in amusement. Taking the vodka and pouring it into the bowl with the scissors and twine he sterilized them and then turned back to Harriett, lifting the sheet that covered the lower half of her body he checked to see if the baby was crowning yet.

"Harriett, you need to do your breathing now, the baby has not crowned yet, so no pushing. Don't make me make it an order young lady!" he grinned at her.

"But you're not my Commanding Officer anymore! How can you give me orders?" she tried to tease back, but the last part came out more as a moan.

Bud looked very worried and his hand was as red as fire from where she was gripping it. 

A few minutes later, Sturgis came into the room and went directly to AJ to whisper something in his ear. All eyes were on the Admiral to see how he would react to whatever news Sturgis felt he couldn't share. AJ simply nodded at him and turned back to Harriett. "It looks like it's just you and me, Harriett. Are you all right with that?"

"Yes, Sir, there is no one Bud and I trust more than you to deliver the twins."

"What happened to the ambulance, Sir?" Bud asked.

"There was a sixteen car pileup on the interstate they are tied up with, and the ambulance from Bethesda would take over an hour to get here in this weather, even if they could get past the wreck. Then the same return time. These two will be here before she could get to the hospital, so she might as well have them here where it is warm and comfortable," AJ told him.

"And our friends all around us," Harriett said with a smile.

"So true," AJ agreed, taking another look at the position of the baby. "Harriett, I can see the head of the first one, so you'll be able to start pushing soon."

"Thank God," she sighed.

The group of people that had been at the party came and went in the room, running errands, and taking food and drink breaks. The only ones that never left Harriett's side were Bud and AJ. Mac only left for a few minutes to get Bud some food and insist that he eat it. She had brought some for AJ too, but he was too focused on the job at hand to bother.

Just before midnight, Harriett was in the final stages of labor with the first of the twins. AJ told Bud to help her sit up so she could give the final few pushes needed to bring the baby into the world.

Sitting in the corner of the room, forgotten in the drama of the moment, sixteen-year-old Mattie watched the miracle of birth for the first time. More than likely, if someone had realized she was there, she would have been escorted out, so she kept quiet and took mental notes for some future day when that would be her where Harriett was.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"All right, Harriett, I have the head now and this one is a keeper! Looks like you and not Bud. The next push should tell us if it's a boy or girl!"

Harriett pushed as the next contraction hit and AJ caught the tiny little girl in his hands. He looked up with a smile and said, "It's a girl! Mac, time?"

"2358 EST, Sir!" Mac snapped out and grinned at Harriett, "A New Year's baby, Harriett!" she said.

Tying off the cord with the twine, he picked up the scissors and offered them to Bud, "Want to do the honors, son?" AJ asked with a smile.

"Yes, Sir!" Bud exclaimed and taking the scissors cut the cord.

AJ lifted the baby and showed her to Harriett, saying, "I am going to hand this beauty to Sarah, so Bud can help you through the next birth, Harriett. I promise she won't go far with her, will you Mac?"

"No, Sir," she grinned as she took the baby from AJ and wrapped her in the soft towel they had found for the twins. Cooing at the baby, Mac thought that it wouldn't be long before she would be holding one of her own.

She walked over to the dresser and began to clean the baby up with the warm water that someone had brought in earlier, Mac smiled at Harm when she saw him watching her, motioning him over, he came to her side. "Just think in a little over seven months we will have ours here too," Mac told him.

"I guess it's still hard to take in that you're pregnant," he whispered to her.

"But this IS what we planned," she asked, worried now that it was fact he was wanting to change his mind.

He nodded, his eyes focused on the tiny baby she was washing. Once Mac had the baby clean, she wrapped her back up in a fresh towel and offered to let Harm hold her. He backed up so fast that he almost tripped in his hurry to get away from the infant. "Ummm, no I might drop her!" he told Mac.

"You might as well get use to holding a baby now instead of waiting until ours is born," Mac insisted.

Harm held out his arms and she laid the baby in them. Harm cradled the tiny girl tenderly in his arms and cooed at her as Mac looked on.

Meanwhile on the bed Harriett was having the urge to push again and after AJ checked he said, "Alright, Bud, during next contraction hold her shoulders up and help her push."

It seemed like forever to Harriett, but when the next contraction hit she pushed for all she was worth. "That was a good push, Harriett, another one like that and the head will come through," replied AJ.

"See, darling, you are doing good and it will soon be over," encouraged Bud.

"Yes, it will all be over. I'm not having any more children. This is it, do you hear me, Bud Roberts!"

"Now, honey, you know you don't mean that, it's just the pain talking."

"Yes, it's the pain talking and I'm not going through this pain ever again," she replied. "Oh, I feel another contraction coming on."

Pushing as hard as she could, she pushed the baby's head out and AJ said, "We're almost through now. Harriett, I think I should put this one back, it has Bud's ears."

"We're not putting anything back! Understand!"

"But, Harriett, you don't want another one that looks like Bud. Now, if it were bald and beautiful like me it would be different," AJ teased.

"No offense, Sir, but I'll take what ever I can push out the fastest."

Mac went over and looked down, "Sir, I don't know what you mean they this one looks just like the other…the ears are fine!"

Harm, being left alone, yelled, "Mac, get back over here, and take this baby."

Mattie, getting up from the chair in the corner of the room, walked over to Harm and asked, "Do you think anyone would mind if I held her?"

Harm relieved to be getting rid of the baby shoved it into her arms and asked, "Have you been in here all this time."

"Yes, and it was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen."

"Just you don't go having one any time soon."

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I don't even have a boyfriend yet, Harm, how can I have a baby."

"I feel another contraction coming on," said Harriett. She pushed as hard as she could and the baby slipped from her body.

"Harriett, it looks like you have another daughter."

AJ looked at Mac and asked, "Time?"

"January l, 2005, 0007 EST, Sir," she giggled. "Identical twins born a year apart."

When the ambulance arrived the oldest twin was an hour and ten minutes old. Everyone saw Bud, Harriett and the twins off to the hospital. Mac and Harm, who had arrived together, promised that one of them would bring the Roberts' van to the hospital for them.

AJ and Tami continued to run together over the next several weeks. The Tuesday after Christmas they ran together, and Tami thanked him for the gingerbread house. He told her with a smirk that he didn't know what she was talking about, but he admitted that he was really enjoying his baseball game that Santa had brought him.

Tuesday, February 1, 2005

1000 EST

McLean High School

McLean, Virginia

Four weeks into the school term AJ was wondering what to do about a problem he had never had before. He had started coaching high school baseball and all of a sudden he found that he had a secret admirer! AJ assumed that it was a woman at the school, either a teacher or maybe a secretary in the office. She would leave him small gifts on his desk or notes in his mailbox in the main office.

The notes told him how handsome and talented he was and the gifts ranged from the gifts ranged from the traditional apple for the teacher, to a key chain with a cute saying on it. One day there was home made brownies and the next there was a new leather wallet. Each included a note with a kiss of pale pink lipstick. At first he didn't think anything of them and then they began to worry him as he had been getting two or three gifts a week for two weeks. He never knew where they would show up, either on his desk or in his mailbox at school.

Tami was in the kitchen fixing dinner for her family when Sheena came rushing in. "Mom, how do you make a guy notice you?"

"Don't tell me some guy at that school would dare not look at my Sheena?" she teased.

"No, mom I'm serious. I have been trying to get his attention and he just looks right through me. He is so handsome and cool."

"Well, I had been thinking about inviting this man I've been jogging with to dinner, why don't you invite your young man to dinner the same night. He'll have to notice you then."

"Just walk up to him and ask him to come to dinner at my house?" her daughter asked in amazement.

"Yes, what could be more simple, you couldn't be Ms. Invisible then."

"Who is this man you are inviting home? How long have you known him?"

"He is a nice gentleman that I have been jogging with for a few months and if you think back to Christmas and the gingerbread house, he is the one that made it for us."

"You're not going to marry him or nothing, right?"

"Not over dinner, no," Tami replied shaking her head at her daughter.

"What if AJ won't come to dinner?"

"If he can't give you a good excuse, then you'll just have to realize he doesn't have the same feelings for you as you do for him."

"Oh, bummer, I have been dreaming about him taking me to the prom this year."

"Never put all you eggs in one basket, young lady. Just wait and see what he says when you ask him."

"Alright, Mom, now I had better go and get my home work done and write him a note."

"Sheena, darling, you don't write him a note, you ask him to his face."

"But it would be embarrassing if he said 'no'."

"Too bad, you ask this AJ of yours to his face, to have dinner with you, and that's an order."

"Yes mom," she sighed thinking, 'He just has to say yes and forget our age difference.' "I'm going to do my home work, call when dinner is ready."

"Alright, sweetie, it'll be a while.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Later that evening the two Kearney women were having dinner alone, because Andrew was over at a friend's house studying for a test. Tami suggested to her daughter that they have both of there male friends to dinner that Sunday.

"That soon?" Sheena asked.

"No time like the present!" her mom told her.

"Okay, mom," agreed Sheena, both hopefully and a bit fearfully.

Thursday, February 3, 2005

0700 EST

Running trials near AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

As their run was nearing its end for the day and they were in the warm down phase, Tami took the bull by the horns, as it were, and asked AJ if he would like to come to dinner on Sunday.

He was a bit surprised at the invitation, because he had been thinking of asking Tami if she might like to go out to dinner one evening with him. So it seemed that they were on the same page about taking their friendship to the next stage. Happily he agreed to dinner and asked if he could bring anything. Tami told him 'no', but that he should be prepared to meet her children. She also informed him that it would not just be her family there, but that her daughter would also be inviting a guest.

It was rare that the two of them talked during their runs, both preferring to just run and keep the chatter to a minimum, but they had shared some personal interests during their coffee times on Saturdays. They had talked about music, books, and movies, but AJ had never mentioned that he had started a new job. So Tami had no way of knowing that he was her daughter's new baseball coach.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays Tami didn't come in for coffee because she needed to get home to see Sheena off to school. Even though Andrew was still living at home to save money, he was good about getting himself off to school on time. That day however she did stop in for a few minutes since Dammit's due date was sometime in the next two days.

Tami said that everything looked well and to give her a call if he felt that she was needed for the birth. AJ assured her that he would call but that since he had just delivered twins on New Years he thought he should be able to handle it. They both laughed over that again, AJ had told Tami all about it the very next time they had run after Harriett had given birth. Tami told him that someday she would like to meet the Roberts'. They sounded like good people. AJ confirmed that they were that and that he would introduce them one day soon.

Saturday, February 5, 2005

0830 EST

AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

Dammit had been lazing around all day yesterday and had tried to find a place to hide on a few occasions. Because AJ had been warned about that by Tami that this could happen, he made up a special bed for her in the darkest corner of the living room so he could make sure he would know when she went into labor. Because this was her first litter as far as he knew, he wanted to be with her when she delivered.

Just a few days ago he had teased Harriett that delivering her twin daughters had been good practice. Harriett had sputtered that Faith and Hope were NOT to be considered good practice for delivering PUPPIES! They had named the girls Faith and Hope, they told everyone, because their house was already filled with Love!

It was now routine for Tami to stop in for coffee with AJ on Saturdays, so they both headed to the house after their warm down. Tami went to check on Dammit as AJ headed to the kitchen to get the coffee. He was surprised when he went by the phone table in the living room to see the message light flashing. Not many people called that early on a Saturday morning. AJ wondered if it was Francesca, at times she forgot about the time difference.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I'll get the coffee as soon as I check this message, Tami," AJ told her.

"Okay," she answered as she bent over Dammit.

AJ hit the play button on the answering machine and was shocked at what he heard: "AJ, this is Sheena, I'm the one that has been leaving you all the gifts and notes. I talked to my mom about you and she said to ask you to dinner on Sunday. I tried to get up the courage to ask you, face to face this week like she said too, but I couldn't do it. That is why I'm calling. My address is 10975 Maplecrest Lane, and we are eating at noon, I really hope you'll come." There was a pause and then three quick words before the call ended, "I love you!"

"Well, I'll be!" AJ exclaimed, not noticing the stunned look on Tami's face.

"AJ?" Tami questioned.

"Can you believe that? One of my students!" he told her looking up.

"Sheena is my daughter!"

"Sheena Kearney, of course! I hadn't connected that till just now."

"How long has this been going on?" she asked.

He thought for a moment and then said, "The notes and gifts started few weeks ago. I thought it was a teacher or maybe one of the secretaries in the office. I had no idea that it was a student, or your daughter, Tami!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Sheena's coach? When she came home talking about 'AJ' I could have put it together! As it was, I thought it was just a boy in one of her classes."

"What should I do? She's a sweet girl and I don't want to hurt her," he looked very confused.

"I'll talk to her when I get home, AJ. I had planned to encourage her interest in this 'boy' because it's always been sports and baseball that she talks about, before now. I was happy she was showing an interest in a boy. But this is just not acceptable."

"I'm sorry about all this, Tami. I'm hoping that it won't affect our friendship."

"I hope so too, AJ," she said giving him a shy smile. "We do have another issue to deal with here," Tami added.

"What's that?" he asked.

"We are about to become grandparents. Dammit is in labor."

"Should I boil water or just bring in the coffee?" he grinned at her.

"Oh, yes, I forgot this is old hat to you. You've delivered two babies," she grinned back.

"Actually, four," he admitted. "I delivered the Roberts' first child and they named him after me, and then one more in between Little AJ and the twins at New Years."

"You are putting OB's out of business!" Tami laughed.

He loved her laugh, AJ decided, her whole face became so animated and she went from attractive to beautiful in the blink of an eye. Leaving the living room for a minute, he came back with coffee and joined her on the floor next to Dammit, after handing her the steaming mug.

They talked as they waited for the puppies to be born and Tami called Andrew to let him know that he would have to open the shelter without her that day. She wanted to stay and supervise the delivery and would be there when Dammit was done. The puppies started arriving about 1000 and she delivered the seventh one by 1130. AJ asked if Tami would like some lunch after she cleaned up and she agreed to stay. "I'm afraid I don't have anything as wonderful as your chili. I was just going to have last night's leftovers.

"Anything will be fine, AJ. On Saturdays I usually am lucky to grab a PB and J sandwich."

"PB and J?" he questioned.

"Peanut butter and jelly," she informed him. "I thought you had a daughter?"

"I do, but she was raised by her mother in Italy. We divorced when Francesca was two, and I have only recently renewed our relationship. We just spent six months touring all of the major baseball parks here in the US." AJ got busy putting lunch on the table as Tami went to the bathroom to clean up.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"This looks delicious!" Tami said when she returned to the dining room.

"Its just Salisbury steak," he told her.

"Well, I can't wait to try it," Tami admitted as she sat down and dug in. "Wonderful!" she sighed after the first bite.

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like more coffee?"

"Please," she replied. "I so rarely find anyone who makes it as strong as I like it," Tami smiled at him.

"I rarely find anyone who will drink it the way I make it. The last one was a feisty Marine Colonel," he grinned as he thought of Mac and their love of the strong brew.

"It sounds like you and he were good friends."

"Actually, Mac is a she and she was my Chief of Staff at JAG."

"Were the two of you involved?" Tami asked.

"No. Regulations would have prevented it, even if we were so inclined. In fact she introduced me to a friend of hers that I became engaged to. That ended about a year ago. Mac was involved with her partner, Harm Rabb, whom I told you about on our early runs. It was him that I thought you were talking to in the woods that first day."

"So, actually, I have him to thank for us meeting?" Tami smiled at AJ.

"In a way, I guess so. It was hearing his name that first caught my attention, but I would have come running anyway when I heard 'rape'."

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," she grinned. "But not sorry we met."

"I feel the same way, Tami," AJ said as they worked together to clear the table. "Do you still want me to come to dinner Sunday, or should I wait to hear how the talk with Sheena went?"

"Yes, I still want you to come to dinner. I'm pretty sure that everything will be fine with Sheena, but just in case, I will call you if things don't work out and we need to make it another day."

"Sounds like a plan," AJ said as he walked with her to the door. He wanted to give her a kiss good-bye, but with this new problem hanging over their heads he thought it might be better to wait until it was resolved.

After Tami had finished feeding and watering all the animals at the shelter she went home to make dinner. Sheena was in her room wishing she knew if AJ had gotten her message yet. She was lying across her bed when her mother came into the room.

"Sheena, darling, we need to have a talk," Tami said, sitting down on the bed beside Sheena.

"What about, mom? Have I done something wrong?"

"You remember the guy at school you were supposed to invite home for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, I called and invited him," she replied. "I'm not sure if he is coming or not. I had to leave a message on his machine."

"Honey, why didn't you tell me that AJ was your baseball coach?"

"Why should it matter? I love him."

"No, darling, you are having your first dose of puppy love," her mother gently told her. "AJ is the man I've been jogging with and he will be here tomorrow for dinner because I asked him."

"You've been seeing AJ! How long has this been going on?" Sheena demanded.

"For several months now. We met on a jogging path and have been jogging partners since. We've shared lunch and coffee more than a few times also."

"Mom, I can't believe you would do this to me!" exclaimed Sheena.

"Sheena, I have done nothing to you. I didn't know you had any feelings for AJ. It wouldn't matter anyway. He's much too old for you, and thinks of you only as a student."

"If he comes to dinner tomorrow then I'll stay in my room."

"No you won't, young lady, you will come down to dinner and be extremely polite"

"But mom…"

"Don't, 'but, mom,' me, you will do as I say or I will ground you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I will be at dinner and be polite."

"Good. Now a piece of advice, when looking for a nice young man, look for one in your own age group."

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sunday morning, AJ called Mary Ann's Florists Shop and told her he was going to need two bouquets of flowers. One for a mother and, the other for her sixteen-year-old daughter. He would like to pick them up around ll:30 AM if that would be okay with her.

"It is good that you are coming by, the fluorescent light in the shop is going out and I need you to change it," Mary Ann told him.

"I will do it when I get there, in the meantime you stay off any ladders, and that's an order."

"I remember what you told me when I turned eighty, no more climbing."

"Mary Ann, I know that you get lonely from time to time and I was wondering if you might like a puppy to keep you company?"

"That sounds lovely do you have some?"

"Yes, my dog just had puppies yesterday and I am trying to find them good homes."

"Then please do put me down for one of them. I would love to have another dog in the house. Since Buster died, I have been so alone."

"Alright will do. I'll see you at ll:30 AM you take care now."

AJ was planning on picking up the flowers just before heading to Tami's house, but he wanted to do something special for Mary Ann. She was a wonderful old lady and he knew that she spent much of her time alone and just ran the flower shop to keep people coming in to her life. AJ had met her many years ago when she had been sitting on the side of the road crying about the flat tire she had and had no idea how to change it. He had changed it for her and become friends with her ever since. He would buy flowers from no one else but her! So he hurried into the kitchen and took out the leftover Salisbury steak. He hoped that Mary Ann would like it.

Going into the shop he handed her the container with the steak in it and then asked, "Where is the light that needs changing?"

"Over there near the back, the bulb is by the ladder. I put it there, but didn't climb up on it."

Shaking his head he went and changed her light for her and then put the ladder away and threw the burnt out light bulb away.

Mary Ann smiled her thanks and handed him the two bouquets, while he paid her, she looked up at him and said, "You know, if I was just a little bit younger, I'd give these young ladies a run for their money."

"That's all right, Mary Ann, I have this thing for older women," he winked, leaning over and giving her a kiss before he left.

Showing up at Tami's house five minutes early he knocked on the door. A handsome young man in his early twenties, standing almost six foot tall opened the door and with a frown asked, "I take it you're mom's jogging partner?"

"Yes, and you must be Andrew. Your mother speaks very highly of you."

"She's hardly told us anything about you."

"If you will invite me in, I'd be happy to answer any questions you have for me."

"Like what are your intentions toward my mother?"

Tami hearing her son's last comment came to the door and frowned up at him. "Andrew, I thought I had taught you to be more polite than that. AJ, please come in and sit down while I finish with dinner."

"Won't you let me help you? You know I know my way around the kitchen"

"Sure you can make the salad, while the children set the table."

In the kitchen AJ handed Tami the larger bouquet of white violets and magenta zinnias in a rose colored vase. He didn't know if she knew that the zinnias stood for 'lasting affection', and the violets meant 'let's take a chance on happiness', but if not he would be sure to explain that to her later, when they were alone. Sheena's bouquet consisted of red and white rosebuds. They stood for youth and beauty, and a heart of innocent love. There were two-dozen rosebuds packed tightly together with a six inch white teddy bear in the middle of the arrangement.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sheena walked into the kitchen and AJ turned to her, he handed her the flowers and said, "These are for you, for all the thoughtful gifts you have given me over the past few weeks." Then, reaching in his pocket he pulled out the leather wallet and handed it to her. "You need to take this back, it's too expensive a gift to give a teacher."

"But I wanted you to have it! Your old one is so ratty-looking that you need this, Coach Chegwidden!" Sheena insisted.

"Now, Sheena, my wallet is just fine, but I thank you for the thought. Also, when we are not in school you may call me AJ."

"I don't think mom would like it if I did."

"If he says it's alright, Sheena, then you may call him AJ off the school property," Tami told her daughter.

"Did you read my notes?" Sheena asked.

"Yes, Sheena, I read every one. They were very thoughtful and complementary, but you have to understand I am way too old for you."

"But you're not too old for me! Look at Aristotle Onassis and Jackie O! They had a big age difference and it worked out for them. I could give you lots of children and mom can't, she is through having babies."

"SHEENA RENEE KEARNEY! Young lady you will apologize to our guest this instant!"

"Sorry," she said hanging her head.

"Sheena, Jackie O and Aristotle were around twenty five years apart and when Jackie married him, she had already been a wife and mother. Sheena, there is almost forty years difference in our ages. I am almost old enough to be your grandfather."

"Then if you're old enough to be my grandfather that means you're too old to date my mom too, because that would mean you're old enough to be her dad."

"That's true, Sheena, but your mother is also old enough to make that kind of choice for herself and as yet we have not gone out. Although I'm hoping to change that. However, I would like to have your and Andrew's blessing before we do."

"You'll never have mine, because I love you and want you for myself!" she ran out of the room clutching her bouquet and crying.

"I'm sorry you had to see her that way, AJ, but she is in her first stages of puppy love. She will get over you the first time a young man notices her."

"I understand what she is going through, but I hope that you know I meant what I said about wanting to start dating you. I would like to take our relationship to the next level as long as it's what you want. The flowers that I gave you say, 'lasting affection and let's take a chance on happiness'."

"That is so beautiful! And to think you picked them out because of what they said."

AJ stepped up to her, as she stared at him with wonder in her eyes. Gently taking her in his arms, he kissed her tenderly. Just at that moment, Andrew walked into the room and said, "Just can't keep your hands off my mother can you."

Turning to face the angry young man standing there in the kitchen with them, AJ knew that how he handled this would affect the rest of his relationship with Tami. Keeping his arm around Tami, as he looked at Andrew, he said, "You asked me earlier what my intentions towards your mother were. If you'd still like to know, then I'll tell you now, they are strictly honorable. I want the chance to get to know her better, and I don't know yet where this relationship can go, but if you and Sheena approve I would like to start dating your mother."

"My father has only been gone five years, mom is not ready to start dating again!" Andrew told AJ.

Looking at her son, Tami didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that she was ready to move on. AJ attracted her like no one had since Brad's death and she did want the chance he offered at happiness, she thought she could find it with him. Placing a hand on Andrew's arm, while still standing with AJ's arm around her shoulder, she gently said, "Yes, Andrew, I am ready to start dating again, and AJ is the one that I would like to see. We would both like it if you and Sheena approved though."

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"That's not going to happen!" he assured his mother and left the room.

After Andrew had left, AJ allowed himself to look at Tami. The stricken look on her face said it all. He knew how important her children were to her and without their approval he knew she would not go out with him. Gently tilting her face up to his he said softly, "I should go now."

"No! Please stay and eat, maybe if they talk to you and get to know you over dinner they'll change their minds!" her eyes pleaded with him to believe this.

Knowing that one meal wouldn't change her children's thinking about him, AJ nonetheless agreed to stay for the meal. He couldn't bear to dash her hopes completely.

The meal was very tense and uncomfortable. Tami tried her best to get the children to talk to AJ, but they even went as far as not asking for seconds if it would mean they had to ask the unwanted guest to pass it to them. Finally it was over! Sheena was the first to ask to be excused and Tami, who was nearly in tears, allowed her to leave the table. Moments after his sister left the room Andrew got up and left as well. He kissed his mother's cheek, but walked out without saying a word.

Tami looked at AJ when they were at last alone, tears slid down her cheeks and he reached out to take her hand. She almost flinched at his touch and AJ started to pull his hand back, but when he did she clutched at it as if it were a lifeline. "AJ," she whispered too choked up to go on.

"I know," he told her. "You won't date anyone they disapprove of."

"I thought they would be ready for me to start seeing someone by now. Their father has been gone for five years. It's not that I love Brad any less, because I want to move on with my life…."

"Tami, I know that and I'm sure that they know in their hearts that you haven't forgotten their father. If I'm the first man you have wanted to see after his death it's understandable they're upset. We can continue to run together and see if they come around. One thing you learn at my age is patience.

"You make yourself sound so old!" she tried to tease through her tears.

"I'm still quite a bit older than you."

"Do you think that's the reason the children disapprove?"

"No, I think they would feel this way about anyone you wanted to see. I don't think my age matters to them."

"AJ, I want to see you! I care about you!" she cried as her tears started again.

"And I care about you, but do you want to see me in secret and keep our relationship from them?" he asked with great concern.

"No, I don't want to deceive them, I've always valued honesty."

"Then I guess it comes down to, if you want to please them, more than you want something for yourself?"

"The something being you," she murmured.

"In this case, yes."

"I've spent the last twenty-one years putting their needs before my own, I don't know if I can change that at this point."

"As I said, Tami, I'm willing to wait till you're ready. And by that I mean both when you are ready to have a relationship and when you are ready to face the children and deal with their issues."

"Thank you for understanding, AJ, that is one of the reasons that I care so much about you."

"And I care for you too, that's why I'm willing to wait until it's right for you." AJ left the house that day wondering how this would work out. He was very attracted and drawn to Tami emotionally. He could see them having a future together, but would her children ever allow that?

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tami looked around the house after AJ left. Andrew had gone out without saying where he was going and Sheena was closed up in her room. Tami tried to talk to her, but she was stonewalled when Sheena would not open her door. Going to her own room Tami lay on her lonely bed and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't want to cry anymore, so got up and looked around the room. Everywhere she looked she saw signs of Brad. Then she looked down at her hand and saw that she was still wearing her wedding rings.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she slowly removed her wedding band and engagement ring, placing them in her jewelry box. After kissing the rings, she said a silent and final good-bye to Brad. She also put away the pictures of just the two of them, leaving only the family pictures on display. Looking around Tami realized that they had taken very few pictures since Brad's death. He had always been the family shutterbug. About the only major occasion they had on film was Andrew's high school graduation. Tami thought to herself they would need to change that.

She climbed back into bed thinking that a phase of her life had come to an end, and she could now look forward again. She no longer thought of herself as Brad's widow and even though the marks from her rings were still there her hand and heart felt lighter for having removed them.

The next day neither of her children seemed to notice her missing rings, or if they did they weren't saying anything.

Tuesday, February 8, 2005

0700 EST

Running trials behind AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

After their run Tami asked, "AJ, may I come in and check on the puppies?"

"Sure and I'll put on some coffee to warm us up." Going into the house they took off their coats and gloves and AJ put them away. Picking up a puppy that was black just like its daddy. AJ noticed that Tami wasn't wearing her wedding ring set any longer. "Tami, when did you take off your rings?"

"Sunday, after you left, I got to thinking about what you said and thought it was time to remove them," she replied. "I also put away some pictures that night too."

"How do you feel about doing that?" he asked

"It was time. I know now, I am ready to move on."

Putting the puppy back she looked at the three others that looked like their daddy and three of the four that looked like Dammit. When she reached for the eighth one, Dammit refused to let her pick it up. "It's ok, girl, I just want to make sure it's healthy. I won't hurt it," she said reaching carefully for the puppy. Dammit allowed her to pick up the puppy, but hovered close as she examined it. "AJ, you will have trouble giving this puppy away with the way she mothers it."

"I hadn't intended to keep any, one dog around the house is enough."

"You may have to rethink that with the way Dammit hovers over this little guy."

"How soon before I can deliver them to their new owners?"

"A minimum of five weeks, but it would be better to wait a bit longer than that."

"Great that would be close to Easter, and they would make wonderful Easter gifts."

"You gave a rabbit for Christmas and now you're going to give puppies for Easter," laughed Tami.

"At least I'll be giving them as gifts and making everyone happy while emptying the house of them."

"Two are going to be turned over to the police to be trained for drug dogs aren't they?"

"Yes, Dammit has always had a good nose, so I thought her puppies could help fight crime," he replied. "I am thinking you will be taking one since it's all Harm's fault."

"Well, I guess one more animal around the house won't hurt anything," she said putting the pup down. "You have little three boys and five little girls and the runt is a boy. I still say she is going to keep the runt so you might as well pick out a boys name.

"Why don't you go ahead and pick the one you want now?" he asked.

"Since you are going to have a boy and girl here, and I have Harm at home. I'll take one of the little girls."

"What will you name her?"

"Since her mother is Dammit, maybe Darnit?"

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Oh no you don't! If I have to keep the runt, I'm naming him Darnit!" AJ declared with a laugh.

Sighing, with a grin, Tami conceded that he should have that name for his pup, "Okay then, I'll name my little girl Dangit."

"I think we have covered the D's really well."

Tami laughed, "I agree, but now I really need to be going. I have to get that little girl of mine off to school." Tami arrived home and was looking for Sheena to find out if she was ready for school. Finding Sheena in her bedroom, Tami saw that she was going through her closet.

Sheena turned around and said, "Mom, I want to borrow your blue sweater, where is it?"

"It's it the chest of drawers, second drawer down."

As she walked to the chest of drawers she noticed her mom and dad's wedding picture was missing, "Mom, what happened to your wedding picture?

"It was just time to put them away, Sheena."

"But why? Is it because of Coach Chegwidden?"

"No, it's not because of AJ, but having met him made me realize that I was holding on to the past, and it was time to let go, and move on with my life."

"Hey, you're not wearing your wedding ring either! Did he make you take it off?"

"No, Sheena, it was the same with the rings as with the pictures, it was just time. However, I am saving the rings for you and Andrew, if you think you'll want them."

"You're still seeing him aren't you?"

"Yes, we are still jogging together three times a week. You know that, so why bother asking."

"No, I mean are you seeing him, like dating mom. You've always told me that guys are only after one thing so I want to know if you're giving it to him."

Slapping her face she told her, "Young lady, I am old enough to handle myself if necessary. As for AJ, he and I are not dating, and AJ is a gentleman! He wouldn't think of trying anything inappropriate. Now you get ready for school before I ground you for what you said."

"I knew you loved him! That's why you defended him!"

"Sheena, you're pushing your luck! Go now." Leaving in a huff without the sweater she came for, Sheena headed off for school.

Left alone in her room, Tami considered what her daughter had said and realized she was right. She did love AJ.

By the time the puppies were four weeks old, AJ realized that Tami was right about Dammit not giving up the puppy. So he was probably going to have to keep the puppy…Darnit!

Saturday, March 26, 2005

0730 EST

Running trials behind AJ's house

McLean, Virginia

Even though it had been storming on and off all week Saturday morning there was just a light sprinkling of rain while they jogged. However the clouds were ominously predicting heavy rains later in the day. AJ and Tami ran as usual and when she came back to the house for coffee, he asked if she wouldn't like to take Dangit home, since he was going to be passing out the rest of them tomorrow anyway. Tami said, "Alright, I will take her and save you a trip."

"It's not that I would mind bringing her over, I just don't think it would be a good idea with the children there."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? They are both gone this weekend. Sheena is at Church camp and Andrew went camping with some friends."

"So you are going to be all alone for Easter?"

"No, I have the animals to keep me company and a new puppy to care for."

"I have a full day ahead of me delivering puppies, but if you'd like to talk you can give me a call."

"Thank you, it is nice to know you're there, but I should be getting this little lady home. I bet her daddy can't wait to meet her."

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sunday, March 27, 2005

0900 EST

Easter

Even though the weather was bad, AJ knew that the Escalade would allow him to make the trip he had planned. So loading up the puppies and their special Easter outfits, he headed out to make his deliveries. Deciding to deliver to the farthest recipient first, and then work his way home on his delivery route.

As he pulled up in front of Mac's apartment he dressed the puppy in it's little outfit and then covering the basket with his jacket he made a dash to the door. Placing the puppy right outside her door he knocked and stepped back so he wouldn't be seen.

Mac opened the door and looked outside, seeing no one she was about to shut the door when a small sound caught her attention. Looking down she saw the puppy sitting in a basket wearing bunny ears. Picking him up and seeing a card attached she opened it and read, "I need somebunny to love me". Spotting AJ standing in the hall she smiled and asked, "Would you like to come in for coffee on such a wet day?"

"I'd love to, Mac, but it'll have to be a quick cup, since I have several other deliveries to make."

"Come in and it'll just take a minute. By the way I love the way you delivered my puppy."

"Have you chosen a name for him yet? I picked one for you that looked just like his daddy, Harm."

"Then I think I'll call him Rabb," she smirked.

"Harm won't be offended by that?"

"I don't think so once I tell him that this cute little puppy reminded me of him."

"I thought you had something else to remind you of him, " he said looking at her slightly rounded tummy where their child was starting to show.

"Yes, the baby is making its self known more each day."

"Have you chosen names for the baby yet?"

"No, we haven't discussed names this early, but I'm leaning towards Matthew if it's a boy.

Finishing his coffee and taking his leave of Mac, he headed towards the Harm's apartment building. Having okayed it with Harm, one of the puppies was going to Mattie, since they were in the process of closing on a house at last. He once again placed the puppy on the floor and knocked and hid. Mattie opened the door and the puppy barked. Looking down she knelt and picked it up gently touching the bunny ears. It had a note attached that read, 'I need somebunny to love me.' Seeing the Admiral standing there she laughed, "This is the best Easter present I ever got."

"Your puppy is a boy and will need a name, Mattie. Do you have any idea what you're going to name him?"

"Yes, he is dark as night so I will call him Midnight."

"That's a good name, you take care of each other and I've got to go. I have several more deliveries.

Stopping at the Roberts' he took the puppy in the basket and put it by the front porch. Ringing the doorbell he stepped back. Bud opened the door with little AJ beside him. Little AJ saw the puppy and said, "Look daddy it's a puppy with rabbit ears."

Bud bent down and picked up the basket and found the note attached and read it out loud, "I need somebunny to love me."

Little AJ shouted, "I will! I will! I'll love the puppy with bunny ears!"

The Admiral came around and smiled, "The bunny ears come off, they were just dress-up for the puppy. What are you going to name her, AJ?"

"I am going to name her Beauty."

"I like that name, you did good in choosing."

Taking the final puppy to Ms. Mary Ann, AJ placed it in the basket and left it at her door with a knock.

Ms. Mary Ann came to the door and looked down smiling, "Well, I do declare! What do I have here? Part bunny and part puppy."

Chuckling AJ came over and said, "Nope just a puppy dressed up like a rabbit. Happy Easter, Ms. Mary Ann."

"Happy Easter, AJ. Is this my puppy you were going to give me?"

"Yes, Ma'am, that's her and I hope you enjoy her."

"Oh, I will, she'll keep me company."

"Yes, they do tend to do that. Have you picked out a name for her yet?"

"Yes, I'm going to call her Suzy. I always like that name and now I have a puppy, I can name her Suzy."

"Sounds like a mighty fine name to me, Ms. Mary Ann. I hope you two get along."

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The storm had really taken a turn for the worse while he had been out making puppy deliveries, but AJ finally made it home and took off his wet clothes and shoes. He had just settled into his recliner and gotten comfortable, he was about to turn on the television to catch some of the special holiday programming, when his phone rang. "Hello?" he said, finally after months of retirement getting away from answering the phone, 'Chegwidden'.

"AJ?" an agitated voice asked.

"Yes?" he answered not recognizing the voice at first since he had only talked to her once before on the phone and that had been months ago.

"I'm sorry to bother you on the holiday like this." Tami told him as he figured out who it was, "But I didn't know who else to call, since Andrew is gone and with this weather I have no idea when he will be home."

"I'm glad you called, Tami. What seems to be the problem?" AJ was concerned about the slightly frantic tone in her voice.

Trying to joke, and failing miserably, she told him, "There seems to be a tree on my house!"

"Tami! Were you hurt?"

"No, I was in the other room, when the lighting hit and it crashed into the house, but my bedroom is a disaster."

"How big of a tree was it?" he asked as he was putting his wet clothes and shoes back on, there was no need for dry things with the rain still falling. He was mentally preparing for the job ahead. "Will I need a axe or a chainsaw or both?" he wanted to know.

"I'm guessing both," Tami told him. "It's a pretty big tree."

"Okay, stay out of that room and I'm, on my way over," AJ informed her, hanging up and heading for the garage to load the Escalade with the tools he would need.

The heavy winds had uprooted tree and scattered branches everywhere on the road to Tami's. When he crossed the narrow bridge across the usually peaceful creek, he saw that the water was high and moving rapidly. AJ was glad that it hadn't been washed out, it would have added almost thirty minutes to the trip to her house if he had to go around by another route.

Pulling up in front of Tami's house he could see where the tree lay propped against the house. He was glad he had brought the tarp and plywood with him after seeing the damage to the outside of the house. Going up to the door he told Tami when she answered it, "I won't bother coming in as wet as I am I'll do the outside stuff first. I'm very glad you're not hurt," he said and then grinning at her. "I wouldn't say no to a hot cup of coffee when I'm finished."

"Coffee, you have to be kidding! I'm planning on feeding you a hot meal."

"That would be great, but I'd better get busy."

Going back to the Escalade he pulled out the chain saw and headed for the side of the house. Going to Tami's garage and getting a ladder, he climbed up on top of her house and started cutting the tree with the chainsaw. He cut the tree down to where he could climb back down the ladder and work on the ground. Before he did he covered the hole in the roof with tarp and plywood. It was still raining and he was soaked through and though. Finally finished he put away his axe and chainsaw, wiped the rain out of his eyes, and started for the back door.

Tami came to the door with a towel in her hand and handed it to AJ. "Sailor, don't you know when to come in out of the rain."

"Water rolls off SEALs back, didn't you know that?" he said with a grin.

"Looks to me like most of the water soaked into your clothes."

"Well, it was a wet day, and I'm getting old, my water proofing is gone."

"You'll never get me to believe you're too old, not the way you took care of that tree," she said. "I laid out some dry clothes in Andrew's room for you. I hope you don't mind that they were Brad's."

"No, Tami, I won't mind as long as they are dry."

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Going into Andrew's room and changing from his wet clothes into Tami's deceased husband's clothes, he finally felt dry even though they were a bit snug. Coming back out to where Tami was he smiled and said, "They are dry and almost a perfect fit."

Laughing Tami replied, "Not quite a perfect fit, they seem to be a bit snug to me, but you're right, at least they're dry. Now for that coffee, while I put dinner on the table." Tami set a plate in front of AJ that was filled with ham, sweet potato pie, green beans and rolls.

Looking at the plate and back at Tami he said, "This is wonderful, you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"It really wasn't any trouble after all you just did for me, AJ."

"This tastes delicious and the coffee is just like I like it."

Just as AJ finished eating, the front door blew open and Andrew came rushing in. When he spotted AJ at the table, he snarled, "I knew it! The minute we were gone you bring him in this house!"

"Now wait just a minute, young man! AJ came over here to cut down a tree that fell on the house," his mother told him.

"Wait a minute aren't those dad's clothes? Why in the hell…"

"Son, don't speak to you mother that way," stated AJ.

"I'm not your son!" Andrew yelled.

"Fine, then don't speak to your mother that way, Andrew," AJ practically snarled.

Stepping up to AJ and poking him in the chest Andrew said, "Then you'd better quit sneaking around with my mother, the minute Sheena and I are out of the house!"

"Andrew, I called him to come over and he's welcome here anytime he likes."

"If that is the case, mother, then I no longer want to be in this house," Andrew shouted as he stormed out of the house. Tami called for him to come back, but he didn't.

Andrew spun his wheels leaving the driveway, not even remembering to turn on his headlights in his hurry to get away. He was so angry that he wasn't paying attention to the road he thought he knew so well, Andrew reached the bridge that had been in tact just a short time before, when he had crossed it on his way home. But now, just minutes later, it had been washed out by the ever rising, rapidly moving, water.

The car went flying through the air and as it hit the far bank, it rolled over on it's top. Andrew, who wasn't wearing a seatbelt, had been tossed out of the car when it hit the bank. Stunned, he didn't have time to get out of the way, before the car rolled over on top of him pinning him beneath.

Back at the house AJ had taken the weeping Tami in his arms, "Oh, AJ, he flew out of here like someone possessed. He was driving so recklessly, that I think I should go after him."

"I don't want you out here in this weather, Tami, I'll go looking for him instead," AJ told her.

"I'm not sure he'll listen to you. He was very angry."

"It doesn't matter if he listens, I'll just make sure he's alright."

"Thank you, AJ. I just have a bad feeling about this."

Getting into the Escalade, AJ took off in the direction that Andrew had gone. As he drove around the corner his headlights swept across the creek where the bridge should have been. His heart sank when he saw Andrew's car flipped over near the far bank. Unbuckling his seatbelt AJ got out of the car and hurried over to the over-turned car leaving his headlights pointed at the vehicle.

Calling out Andrew's name he got a reluctant answer from the pinned boy. "Over here." Turning in the direction he'd heard the voice coming from, AJ's feelings of dread were confirmed, when he saw Andrew was pinned under the car. Hurrying to his side, he tried to pull him out, only to be unsuccessful. AJ tried to lift the car off the trapped young man and as he moved it, Andrew screamed.

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Blood spurted from where his legs were trapped and AJ stopped trying to move the car. Kneeling down, he checked Andrew's legs and found the left one cut through to the bone just under the car. The other leg was also damaged, but not nearly as bad. Quickly applying a tourniquet to his thigh with Brad's shirt, AJ hurried back to his Escalade to get the large hunting knife from the toolbox behind the driver's seat. AJ knew that if he didn't do something quickly the boy would drown.

AJ pulled out his cell phone, as he hurried back to Andrew and dialed 9ll. He informed the rescue people of the situation, and telling them that they would probably need to be airlifted out, he asked for an ETA. Hearing that it was going to be forty minutes before they could reach them, he faced the fact that he was going to have to cut Andrew free of the car.

Returning to the boy's side, AJ said, "Andrew I've got to get you out of here."

"Yeah, and how do you plan to do that, superman? I didn't see you lift the car off me."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you're bleeding so badly that you will die without what I need to do, the rescue helo is forty minutes out, if I don't get you out before then, you'll drown. So I'm going to have to remove your legs, I'm sorry, so…Andrew."

"You just want to do this for spite!" the angry young man shouted, fear filling his eyes, but not wanting to face the loss of his legs.

AJ looked at the water that was already coming in contact with the back of Andrew's head. He knew that it would be less than fifteen minutes before it would cover his face. "Believe what you want, Andrew, but I wouldn't do this unless there was no other alternative."

As AJ began to cut through Andrew's leg, the boy screamed and passed out. By the time he finished the water had covered Andrew's ears and was lapping at his cheeks. It was getting so deep that it had reached under the car where Andrew's legs were. Softening the ground just enough that AJ decided to try and pull him out one more time before cutting off the other leg.

Drawing on strength he didn't know he had, he managed to drag Andrew's mangled leg out from under the car as he heard the helicopter in the distance. Lifting the still unconscious young man over his shoulder he carried him to high ground.

Waving his arms to attract the helicopter, AJ loaded Andrew into the basket they lowered. Then they raised the basket and flew him to the nearest hospital. AJ got into his Escalade and drove back to Tami's so he could tell her of the accident and take her to the hospital to Andrew.

Arriving back at Tami's, he hurried to her door. She had been watching for AJ or Andrew to return and the door opened before he could knock. "AJ? Where's Andrew? Did you find him?"

"Yes, I found him, Tami and I'm taking you to him now. Lock up and let's go."

"Go? Is he alive, AJ? Is my son alive?"

"Yes, he's alive. His car flipped over because the bridge was out and he must not have seen it. They airlifted him to the hospital."

"That sounds…bad…" she couldn't voice her fears.

"It's not good, but he is young and strong. He has a fighting chance."

Tami grabbed a trench coat and locked the front door and the two of them raced to AJ's Escalade. He knew that he had to tell her what he had done before they got to the hospital, 'but how do you tell the woman you love that you crippled her son for life?' he thought.

As AJ drove to the hospital he mentally tested several ways of telling her what he had done, but nothing he could come up with would soften the blow. Knowing this could mean the end of any relationship they might ever have, he still felt honor bound to be the one to break this news to her.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

AJ pulled the Escalade to a stop in the parking lot and Tami was reaching for the door handle when he laid a hand on her arm to stop her. "AJ, I have to get in there!"

"I know, but there's something I need to tell you first."

"I knew it! He's dead!" she cried.

"No, he isn't, but he was trapped under the car and I had to cut him free."

"I don't care about his car right now! As long as he is alive we can replace the car," she insisted.

"Tami, I didn't have to cut the car to get him free…" he was interrupted.

"Good!" In her hurry to get to her son, Tami had not really been paying attention to AJ, but it suddenly hit her how solemn he was being and she searched his face for a sign as to what was going on. Then his words registered, "AJ…what did you have to cut to get him free, if not the car?" she asked, in a fearful voice.

Those fears became reality when he spoke, "Tami, I had to remove his leg to get him out. He was bleeding from a severed artery and was about to drown in the rising water. I managed to pull his other leg free after the water had softened the ground under him some. The Medi-Vac lifted him very soon after…" he trailed off as he saw the look on her face.

"You what?" she gasped.

"I had to remove his leg to get him out from under the car. Tami, he would have died…you can't know how sorry I am."

"Oh, AJ, my baby!" she moaned, shaking her head in denial. Tears streaming down her face, she left the Escalade and headed into the emergency entrance. Following her at a distance, AJ wanted to give her room to be away from him if that was her intention and yet close enough so that if she wanted or needed him he would be there for her.

At the nurses' desk, Tami was told that Andrew was in surgery and was given a clipboard of forms to fill out. When she finished, the receptionist told her she could go upstairs to the surgery waiting room. Tami made eye contact with AJ for one brief moment. There was so much there in her face, sorrow, sadness, worry, and fear. It might have been wishful thinking on his part, but he didn't see anger of hate directed at him in her eyes. Taking that as a hopeful sign, he followed her up to the third floor and into the surgical waiting room. The nurse there told her that her son could be in surgery for some time yet. Tami sighed and began to pace the floor.

AJ went to look for, and found, coffee and brought back a large mug for each of them. He returned to find her standing and staring out of the window. Walking up to her, he passed her the coffee and gently asked, "Will you come and sit down?" indicating the couch.

"Why, AJ, why?" she moaned not moving or ever turning to look at him.

Knowing she was not asking why she should sit on the couch, he answered the question he heard in her voice, "Tami, I want you to know that I never would have done something so drastic unless there was no other choice. I was a SEAL and was trained in emergency field medical treatments. He would have died instead of just losing the leg."

"I think I knew that instinctively, AJ. But that wasn't what I meant when I asked 'why'."

"What did you mean?" he asked softly.

"Many things actually. Why did the children disapprove of me starting to date after all this time? Why did they take such a dislike to you? Why didn't Andrew listen when we told him why you were at the house? Why did he have to race out of there like that with no regard to his own safety? And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

AJ had an old jacket on that he had found in the Escalade on his way to pick up Tami. He hadn't even thought about being shirtless as he started to drink the hot coffee and as it warmed him up, he had unzipped it. He tried to answer her questions, "They still miss their father and anyone that you wanted to see they would take a dislike too. Andrew is a headstrong young man, but you have to admit that what he saw didn't look good. We were there alone because the children were away, and me wearing Brad's clothes… He was very upset by what he thought was going on," he paused for a long breath before he answered her last question, not sure how she would take it. "As for the last, when I found him, I discovered that he was bleeding profusely from his leg and I used the shirt as a tourniquet."

"Did he say anything to you, was he conscious?" she asked.

"He was conscious, but we didn't have much time to talk," zipping the jacket back up, he got to his feet and went over to Tami, gently putting his arm around her shoulders, he tried to bring her away from the window.

"What will happen to him now, AJ?" she whispered in despair.

"He'll be fine, Tami, he's young and strong and can still be a vet with one leg. I can have Bud Roberts come in and talk to him when he is up to it. Bud lost a leg to a landmine and is still in the Navy and performing as a lawyer."

"You don't know that he'll be fine!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him and going back to staring out the window with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, he will, he's as stubborn as his mother and he will survive. He won't let the loss of a leg keep him down long," AJ told her, hoping that Andrew wouldn't lose the other leg because of the damage that it had taken also.

"But he's so young to go through this," Tami sighed. "It will affect him the rest of his life."

"Yes, it will, but he has a wonderful mother that loves him deeply and will help him through this. It won't stop him from being a vet though, he'll still have his career."

"What if he just gives up?"

"Will you let him?"

"No, I won't let him, but how will I keep him from it?"

"Love him, and when he's ready, I can have Bud come and talk to him."

"He's such a stubborn child, he might not listen. He'll feel like half a man."

"His stubbornness will get him back onto his feet and it's too bad he doesn't have a girl friend to take care of the other problem. I could have Bud's wife talk to him…they just had a set a twin daughters that were conceived after Bud lost his leg."

"That would be wonderful, that might help. But right now we just need to concentrate on making sure that he is okay."

"I'm glad that you said 'we', I want to be here for you through all of this, Tami," AJ told her, wishing that she would let him hold her.

Turning away from the window and going over to him, she said, "I'm glad that you're here, I couldn't make it without someone as strong and capable as you."

Putting his arms around her, he said, "Yes, you could, you're one of the strongest women I have ever met. You could face this on your own, but I'm glad you don't have to. Tami, speaking of not being alone, when was Sheena coming home from camp? Was it tonight?"

"Oh dear! She is due home at eight tonight! What will I do?" she fretted.

"Is there someone you could call? Someone she could stay with, or do you want her here?"

"Don't you think she should be here? After all Andrew is her brother, and its times like these that family should be together."

"And when she gets here I will leave so you two can be together."

"But I don't want you to go, I need you by my side!" she told him, holding him close as if he were planning on leaving right then.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Tami, I would love to be here for you, but with the news that you need to give Sheena, do you really want me here?" AJ questioned softly.

"Let's just see how she reacts when she gets here, I really want you here with me, AJ," Tami sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Then I'll be here," he assured her.

"I'll call Reverend Samuel's and have him bring her here, instead of dropping her off at home," she said, getting up and heading for the pay phone in the hall.

"Tami, use my cell," AJ offered.

Taking his cell phone she placed the call and explained to the Reverend why this change in plan was necessary. She accepted his condolences and the promise of his prayers with grace and got off the phone as quickly as she could. Handing the phone back to AJ just as a doctor in sweaty scrubs came into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kearney?" the doctor asked.

"No, this is Tami Kearney, I'm just a friend of the family, doctor," AJ told him.

Tami stood up with AJ at her side waiting for news of Andrew.

"We've repaired the breaks in his right leg and patched up the internal injuries, so he will keep that leg. The left was cut off just above the knee, whoever did the amputation did a good job of keeping the loss of blood down, so he should recover well. When he's ready, he will be fitted with a prosthetic. He's out of surgery now and will be brought to a room soon; I can let you in to see him now, for just a few minutes, Mrs. Kearney."

"Thank you, Doctor, and it was Mr. Chegwidden here that did the amputation."

"You have had any training in the medical field haven't you, Mr. Chegwidden?" asked the doctor.

"I served in the Navy as a SEAL, doctor, that's where all my training came from."

"You did a splendid job and are credit to our armed forces, Sir," replied the doctor, turning to leave.

Tami followed the doctor to Andrew's room and stood quietly by his bedside watching her son sleep. The bed on one side was empty and would remain so for the rest of his life. He looked so pale and like the little boy he once was. He would need her strength and determination and she would be there for him. Bending down to kiss him she turned and left the room.

Coming back into the waiting room she smiled at AJ. "He'll be alright, it will just take time."

"So you're feeling hopeful about his future now?"

"Yes, I am. I stood beside his bed and saw that he is still my son and I will be there to help him when he is ready."

"That's all anyone can ask of you, Tami. I know you'll be there for him and if you'll let me, I'd like to be there for you too."

"I'd like that very much, AJ. Something tells me I'll need all the support I can get." Andrew had been moved to a room directly across the hall from the nurses' station. When Sheena arrived she went up to the desk and started crying, "Where is my brother? Where is Andrew Kearney?"

Tami, hearing her daughter, left Andrew's room, and saw Sheena standing at the nurses' station with Reverend and Mrs. Samuels. "Sheena, darling he is over here," she said. "Darling, he was in a terrible accident and had to have his left leg removed."

"Oh, poor Andrew, will he live?" Sheena asked.

"Yes, darling, but we would have lost him if not for AJ. He saved Andrew's life."

"Coach Chegwidden saved Andrew's life, how?"

"He was bleeding to death and the water was rising where Andrew was laying, so AJ took off Andrew's leg. If he hadn't done that then Andrew would have bled to death," explained Tami.

"Coach Chegwidden cut off Andrew's leg? How awful, and you say he saved his life?"

"Yes, darling, he kept him from bleeding to death."

"That doesn't make any sense, mother. He cut it off on purpose, because we don't want him to date you."

Hearing this AJ came out of Andrew's room and said, "Sheena, no matter what the two of you feel about me, I would hope, that you'd know, I would never do something like that out of spite."

"You know it's the truth! You wanted to date mom and not me! This was your way of getting back at Andrew!"

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Reverend Samuels stepped in front of Sheena and said, "Sheena Kearney, I'm ashamed of you! You've just spent a week at church camp, and it seems you've learned nothing. Where is the Christian forgiveness we have taught you? Mr. Chegwidden surely wouldn't have done something so drastic out of spite. You should apologize to him."

"As Jesus was hanging on the cross, He forgave those who hung Him there, He pleaded with His Father to forgive them, because they did not know what they had done! Child can't you forgive this man?" asked Mrs. Samuels.

AJ winced at the comparison, as Sheena said, "So, what you're saying is that Coach Chegwidden was trying to kill my brother and I should forgive him for that?"

"Sheena, I told you that he saved your brother's life and I don't think that was what Mrs. Samuels meant when she said what she did," Tami told her.

Before Mrs. Samuels could apologize for her bad comparison, a call came from Andrew's room. "My leg!"

Sheena was the first to respond. She ran into his room and as the others followed her they heard her say, "Coach Chegwidden cut it off and he's been telling everybody that he did it to save your life!"

Looking at AJ he said, "You could have waited, there was plenty of time."

"Son, you would've bled to death…"

Andrew interrupted with a snarl, "I'm not your son, even if you are screwing my mother."

"ANDREW BRADLEY KERNEY, you know very well that AJ and I have not even dated, let alone slept together!"

"It's not your SLEEPING with him that I was worried about."

At the injured looked on Tami face, AJ stepped forward and said, "I told you several weeks ago, that my intentions towards your mother were honorable, and they still are."

"That sounds like you mean marriage Mr. Chegwidden," Reverend Samuels stated happily.

"Our relationship might lead in that direction, Reverend, if it is given half a chance, but we haven't had the time to develop anything yet."

"Like we'd let her marry him!" cried Sheena.

"Sheena, when I'm ready to marry again, I will take your feelings into consideration, but you will not make that choice for me."

"We don't want you to get married again, mom," said Sheena.

"Sheena, if your father hadn't died I would have been married to him forever, but he's gone and life goes on, just like it will for Andrew."

"But he'll never be the same again because of what Coach Chegwidden did, mom!"

"You're right Sheena…" as Tami paused to take a breath, AJ looked at her with startled eyes, wondering if she hadn't believed what he had done was save her son's life. "Sheena, you're right, if AJ hadn't done what he did, Andrew would be dead. Would you rather have that?"

"No, mom, of course not."

"I'd rather be dead than half a man."

"You don't mean that, son, you have your entire life ahead of you," Reverend Samuels assured him.

"Yes, I do mean that! How will any girl ever love me like this?" shouted Andrew.

"They'll fall in love with the sensitive, lovely young man I raised," Tami gently told him.

"You're a fool, mom! They won't look past the empty pant leg."

"Give yourself move credit than that, son. What happened to my handsome intelligent boy that always made Dad and I so proud?"

"He got his leg chopped off," he replied. "Why don't you all just get out of here and leave me alone."

"Since that's the way you think you'll be spending your life, we might as well," said Tami. "Call and let us know if you want your family near by." She turned and left the room and because AJ wanted to support her in any decision she made, he followed her into the hall.

Reverend Samuels reached over to pat Andrew on the leg and realized he was patting the empty mattress, looking embarrassed he said, "We'll pray for you, my son."

"Can prayers bring back my leg?" asked Andrew.

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"No, son, but they can give you the courage to use the one they will give you to replace it," replied Reverend Samuels.

Andrew turned his head away and refused to answer.

Sheena followed the Reverend and Mrs. Samuels out of the room and went to her mother in the hall taking her by the arm, she said, "You're not really going to leave Andrew alone like this are you, mom!"

"Sheena, it's tearing my heart out to leave him, but he needs to get a feeling of what it's like to be alone, before he can admit he needs our support to help him though the times ahead."

"Just because you think you need to leave him, doesn't mean I do! I can stay here and care for Andrew."

"No, Sheena, he needs to know what it feels like to be all alone, before he knows he needs us."

"Your mother needs you to be home with her right now, Sheena," said Reverend Samuels.

"But Andrew needs me here!"

AJ stepped close to Sheena and softly told her, "If you're so sure that Andrew wants you here, why don't you go in and ask him if you should stay or go."

"I will do just that," she smarted off, and marched back into Andrew's room.

Reverend Samuels said, "Mrs. Kearney, we'll pray for you and your family, and if you need anything please just let me, or one of the deacons, know." After shaking both her hand, and AJ's, they left the hospital.

In Andrew's room, Sheena went up to the bed and sat down where Andrew's leg would have been. She said, "Andy, I'm not going to leave you like mom did, I'm going to stay here and take care of you."

"I don't want you here, Sheena. Go away!"

"But, Andy, I can take of you."

"The nurses here are paid to take care of me, so I don't need you!"

Running crying from the room Sheena threw herself into her mother waiting arms in the hall. "He doesn't want me, mom," she cried. "He told me to go away!"

"I'm sure he'll change his mind within a day or two," Tami said, praying that he would.

"Can we go home now, mom?"

"Yes, darling, we can go home." The three of them walked out the hospital together. Sheena continued to give AJ dirty looks, until she realized they were walking to his vehicle.

"Mom, are we going home with him?"

"No, dear, he drove me to the hospital so he'll take us home," replied Tami.

"Alright as long as he takes us straight home," said Sheena.

Opening the door, Sheena got in the middle of the front seat, and crossed her arms. Her mother frowned, but followed her daughter into the vehicle. AJ climbed behind the steering wheel and started the engine.

The ride home was a long and thoughtful one. The Escalade's occupants were silent as they each pondered the events of the day. When AJ finally pulled into Tami's driveway, he got out and went around to open the passenger door for Tami and Sheena.

Hugging Tami, he held her quietly for just a moment and then turned to Sheena and offered her a hug as well, by holding out his arms to her. Walking around him, with her eyes flashing, she went into the house.

"AJ, I'm sorry for her behavior, you shouldn't have to put up with it, especially today," Tami told him.

"It's all right, Tami, she's just upset," AJ replied.

Tami gently took his face in her hands and said, "AJ, you are the kindest, most understanding man I've ever met, thank you for being you." Standing up on tiptoe, she placed a tender kiss on his lips.

Drawing her closer into his arms, he returned the kiss tenderly. "It's easy to be kind and understanding to someone as special as you. I hope that even after all of this, there is a chance the two of us can have a future together."

"I hope so too," she said as she leaned up and gave him one more little kiss before going into the house.

AJ drove home more exhausted than he could ever remember, but at least there was hope in his heart at Tami's last words.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Monday, March 28, 2005

1000 EST

County General Hospital

McLean, Virginia

It took three days for Andrew to admit that he did need and want his family near him during this time. It might have had to do with three visits he had during those days. The first day Mike Adkins stopped in to see him. Mike had been Brad's partner back when they were firefighters together. Brad's death had been one of the reasons Mike had decided to become an EMT.

When he stopped by that first day, Andrew was feeling mighty sorry for himself, telling himself that his mother and sister really couldn't care about him or they would have been there with him. They would have ignored what he had said and been there!

Mike set him straight on a few things after the general greetings were out of the way. He informed Andrew how lucky he was to be alive and that an ex Navy SEAL had been on hand to rescue him. After seeing the professional job that AJ had performed on Andrew's leg, Mike had made a point of finding out who the man was that had done it. He had been impressed at the man's record and had wanted Andrew to know. Mike was startled at Andrew's response.

"Yeah, I know! That ex Navy SEAL is the one that has been trying to make time with my mom!"

"Andrew, it's been five years since your father passed away! I was only waiting till she was ready to start dating, to ask her myself. She is a beautiful and desirable woman."

"What the hell do you mean DESIRABLE! That is my MOTHER you are talking about!" Andrew shouted, alerting the nurses across hall, and one came in to see what was going on.

"You need to calm down, Andrew. You need to realize that your mother deserves a life of her own. She can't devote all her attention to you kids, you are almost grown and she should have something for herself."

The nurse took in the situation and left the two of the alone together. Maybe the EMT that was visiting her patient would knock some sense into the sullen young man!

"What do you mean ALMOST grown! I'm a man and don't need my mother to take care of me!"

"Well that is good! Then she only has Sheena to worry about."

"Yeah, and she doesn't need another father!" Andrew snarled.

"She might not, but your mother is still young enough to want some love and passion in her life!"

"NO SHE'S NOT!" he shouted.

"She sure is! Hell, Andrew, I'm your mom's age and I can tell you that my sex life is still healthy and active!" Mike grinned.

"And you think that I would let a womanizer like you date mom?"

"You don't want anyone dating your mom! That's your problem."

"Well at least that ex Navy SEAL is bald he can't be running around too much…maybe he's not so bad for her after all!"

"So, you'd let him date her and not me, huh?" Mike hid a grin, having gotten through to the lad.

"She shouldn't be dating at all!"

Mike sighed he hadn't made the point he had wanted. "You think about how you would feel if you were her age and alone in the world except for your kids. And think if you wouldn't want someone to love you."

"No one is going to love me the way I am, man!"

"Not if you keep that attitude, they won't!"

"What attitude?"

"That lousy attitude you have! That is why even the nurses hate coming in here!" Mike told him and added as he headed for the door, "Your father would be ashamed of you, Andrew, and you are going to end up spending your life alone, just like you said!"

Bud Roberts walked down the hospital hall to Andrew Kearney's room, the next day after talking with Admiral Chegwidden the night before. AJ had told Bud about cutting the young man's leg off and Bud had winced at just the thought. He knew how Andrew would be feeling now, and thought that, like AJ did, that talking to someone who had been there might help. Bud had even brought Andrew a gift.

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The nurse who had changed Andrew's dressing was just leaving his room as Bud arrived. "You might not want to go in there, Sir, he is in a bad mood," she said to Bud who was still in uniform, he was stopping by after work.

"I've come by to cheer him up, I hope," replied Bud going into Andrew's room.

"Hello, Andrew, my name is Bud Roberts, and I have come by to see you at the request of Admiral Chegwidden. You see, I lost a leg myself, and still perform all my duties just as before."

"Chegwidden, is an Admiral?"

"Well, he's retired now, but he was a Rear Admiral, yes."

"Someone old enough to be retired is after my mother!"

"Do you mean that the Admiral is dating your mother?" Bud asked eagerly, happy to think that the Admiral was happy.

"NO! He sent you here to help convince me to let him date my mother."

"No, he sent me here to help you see that you can live a normal life with one leg."

"There is no normal life with one leg!"

"Yes, there is, Andrew. I am living proof, I have a wife and two sons, and we have twin daughters that were just born on New Years! I have a full and active career in the Navy, as a lawyer at JAG."

"How long ago did you loose your leg?"

"I stepped on a landmine two years ago," Bud answered.

"Two years ago you already had a wife and kids and your career too. You didn't have to go out and build one from scratch!" Andrew told him.

"Yes, but having only one leg won't stop you from being a veterinarian and as young as you are you will find someone to love you."

"There's no guarantee of that!"

"No, and there is no guarantee that the day you step out of here, you won't get hit by a bus and killed. Life doesn't come with guarantees, son. You just have to live everyday the good Lord gives you to the fullest and make the best of your life that you can!"

"That's easy for you to say! You're old and I have my whole life ahead to live as a cripple!"

"As long as you see yourself as a cripple you will be one. When you see yourself as a man who has lost a leg, but that it's only part of who you are, you will be able to go on with your life, and make it worthwhile. I brought you a BORG action figure," he said handing Andrew the package. "They are the race in Star Trek, that were beings made of mechanical parts. They all had lots of replacement parts and I thought that might remind you that not everyone sees people with prosthetics as cripples."

"A TOY? A TOY? Did Chegwidden tell you I was a CHILD?" Andrew exclaimed.

"It's not a toy, it's an action figure!" Bud protested.

"It's a toy!" Andrew shouted back, and threw the package across the room so it hit the wall.

Bud limped over to pick it up and noticed that the leg was broken off. He tossed it back on Andrew's bed and said, "Well, now it looks like you and I!" and turned and walked out of the room. He was sorry that he would have to report to the Admiral that he had failed in his mission to cheer the boy up.

Once he was at home, Bud called the Admiral and told him that he had failed to convince Andrew that he could live a normal life. Harriett hearing Bud's phone call asked to speak to the Admiral. "Sir, maybe I can make a difference. I'd like to give it a try if you think it would be alright."

"Yes, Harriett, I think a woman's prescriptive might be just what we need for Andrew."

"I'll stop by tomorrow and speak to him," replied Harriett.

"That sounds wonderful, Harriett, let me know how things work out."

"I will, Sir."

"AJ," he warned her with a chuckle

"Yes, Si..AJ. Old habits die hard."

"Thank you, Harriett, kiss all the kids for me."

"Does that include the one playing with his action figures, AJ?"

"You don't need my permission to kiss your husband, Harriett."

"Thank you, Si..AJ. I'll go do that now. Goodbye."

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Wednesday, March 30, 2005

1000 EST

County General Hospital

McLean, Virginia

Harriett went to the hospital to see Andrew and was greeted by a cold stare and a grumbled, "Who are you?"

"My name is Harriett Roberts. My husband was here to see you yesterday."

"Oh yeah, the old cripple. Here," he said, reaching for something on the bedside table. Handing the Borg action figure to Harriett, he said, "You can give this toy back to him."

"That toy, is a collectable action figure, that was probably worth nearly a $l00.00 before it got broken."

Andrew, realizing that the man who had been there yesterday, had been trying to give him something significant looked shamefaced. Looking up at her he said, "I'm sorry I broke it, Ma'am. Will you tell your husband I'm sorry too?"

"Yes, I will convey your apology to Bud"

"Can I ask you a question, Ma'am?"

"As long as you stop Ma'aming me and call me Harriett, yes."

"Harriett, how can a pretty lady like you make love with a one legged man?"

"It took sometime for both of us to get our confidence back, but once we did we had no problem at all."

"Your husband seems so sure I'll succeed in my goals."

"You will, if you want to badly enough. And as far as women are concerned, you're a handsome young man and should have no trouble there."

"Even without the leg?"

"When the right woman comes along the leg won't matter."

"Something like, 'love conquers all'?"

"Yes, it does. Your lady will see you though the eyes of love, and will love all of you, even the artificial limb, because it enables you to get around."

"Your husband is a lucky man, if you look at him like that."

"No, I'm lucky that he is alive and with me and the children."

"Did it take him long to get used to the artificial limb?"

"A while, but not too long with physical therapy, and it won't take you long either."

"I guess it depends on how hard I work at it, right?"

"Yes and how positive a thinker you are."

"Thanks for coming by, and if you get the chance, you and your husband could come back again. Maybe by then I'll be up and around."

"That would be wonderful, I'll tell Bud."

After Harriett left Andrew took a long hard look at himself and decided that he might need his family around him. Reaching for the phone on the bedside table he called home. Sheena answered the phone and hearing Andrew she squealed in delight. "Andy, it's about damn time you called us!"

"Hey, kid, watch your mouth, and I called as soon as I could. Where is mom?"

"You're not my boss, and mom is in the kitchen."

"Put her on the phone and I'll tell her what a foul mouthed little brat you are."

"No, talk to me for awhile!"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"The spring formal is only three weeks away and mom's dragging her heels about getting me a new dress! She seems like she's worried about something or someone any idea who it would be?"

"Hey, kid, I'm in the hospital give me a break, mom's worried about me, and I know it. Now put her on the phone."

"Hey, mom it's Andrew he wants to talk to you," Sheena pouted.

Tami hearing her son's name mentioned rushed into the room and took the receiver. "Andrew is this you?"

"Yeah, it's me I wanted to talk to you. Mom, I'd like to see you and Sheena."

"What made you change your mind, son?"

"A beautiful lady showed me I couldn't do this all on my own."

"Oh, Andrew, you don't have to do it all alone, we'll be here for you."

"I know mom, but it took awhile to get it through my head, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry, son, just let us be apart of this with you."

"Can you come over and see me when the shelter closes for the day? I'd kind of like to have my family around me now."

"Yes, darling, I will be there as soon as I close the Haven."

"I will be waiting for you then. Oh, and, mom, I love you."

"I love you too, Andrew."

"Bye, mom."

"Bye, son."

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Tami had wanted to drop everything and rush off to the hospital right away when her son had called and said that he was ready to see his family again, but he had convinced her that she shouldn't just close the shelter in the middle of the afternoon. So she had finished out the day and even though her thoughts were not focused on the job at hand for that time, she hadn't managed to let her patients or customers know that. Her mind was filled with plans for what she would take her son when she was free to visit him.

She packed up his schoolbooks and smiled as she did so, knowing that he would give her 'that' look when she handed them to him. Movies and snacks also went into the bag, he was a die-hard Keanu Reeves fan and she packed some of his favorite movies of his and several Snickers bars went into the bag too. Her son was a junk food junkie. And last but not least she included a few magazines for him to read.

Walking down the hall of the hospital with Sheena running ahead, Tami tried to calm her daughter down, but it was not happening. Sheena burst into Andrew's room and found the nurse giving him a bath. "EWWW, Andy! You're naked!" Sheena exclaimed and backed out of the room bumping into her mother as she did so.

"You should have knocked, you little brat!" Andrew called after her, trying to cover up.

"How was I supposed to know you were taking a bath IN bed?" she shouted back into the room. "The least they could have done was give you a pretty young nurse instead of …" Sheena could not finish the rest of the statement because her mother's hand was over her mouth.

Andrew tried to apologize to the nurse giving him his bath, but he could tell that she was not listening. Finishing with the bath quickly, she left the room giving his younger sister a dirty look as she left the room. Sheena smirked back at her before Tami could control her child and headed back into her brother's room.

"Gosh, Andy, you really need to complain about the ugly nurses here!"

"Don't act like such a smart aleck kid!" he told her with a frown. "Mom, can't you control her?"

"Yes, Andrew, about as well as I can control you!" Tami told him.

"I'm sixteen, I don't need to be controlled," Sheena whined.

Tami and Andrew both rolled their eyes at this comment and then caught the other doing it and broke out into laughter. Sheena hadn't seen the interchange and was clueless. "What? What's so funny you guys!" she demanded.

"Never mind, squirt, I'm just happy you're both here."

"Andrew, I'm so glad that you decided to let us come back to be with, you through this. Who was this beautiful woman that changed your mind? A nurse that has caught your eye?"

"No, mom, it was Harriett Roberts, her and her husband both came to see me. Bud lost a leg to a landmine and she still loves him. They just had twins and that was after he lost his leg."

"So, you're glad that AJ sent them to see you?" Tami asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I'm ready for you to be dating him."

"I didn't think that for a moment, Andrew. But I did think that you might want to see him to thank him for saving your life."

"Mom! He cut off my leg!"

"He saved your life, son! AJ feels awful for having to do what he did, but he wouldn't have if he wasn't saving your life."

"I know that, Mike Adkins, dad's old partner, told me that. But every time I think of the 'Admiral' all I can think of, is the guy who cut off my leg!"

"Oh, Andrew!" Tami mourned. She was afraid that her son would never be able to see AJ in any other way. "I hope that you will get past that. AJ is a fine man and someone that I want in my future."

"No matter how Sheena and I feel about it?"

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Andrew, you and Sheena will leave to be on your own one day and then where will I be? Do you expect me to sit home and wait for grandchildren to spoil?"

"What's wrong with that, mom?" Sheena protested.

"Oh, shut up, Brat!" Andrew exclaimed as both his mother's and sister's words sunk in. He realized what a selfish attitude he had about her dating relationships with men in general. But he still wasn't ready to consider letting AJ in her life. Maybe Mike and her would be a good pair!

"HEY!" she pouted, crossing her arms and plopping into a chair to sulk. Tami looked on and hid a smile. These two of hers loved each other, but they would never willingly admit it to anyone.

"Mom, did you know that Mike wanted to date you? I think the two of you would make a good pair!" Andrew informed his mother.

"Ew! Mike? He has big ears!" Sheena offered her opinion from the corner of the room.

Tami grinned and wanted to see how they would react to some teasing. She said, "Well…they always say that the size of a man's ears…"

"MOM!" both of her children interrupted at once.

Then Sheena turned to her mother and asked eagerly, "Is that really true?"

"You'll have to wait till you are older to find out, Sheena!" Tami told her.

"But, mom! Dorothy is preggers at my age! She didn't wait to find out!"

"I don't care young lady! You have more sense that Dorothy Travers any day and you know it!"

"How did we get off the subject, mom? I thought we were talking about you dating Mike?" Andrew interrupted.

"No, we weren't, son, you were. The only person that I want to date is AJ and you won't accept that."

"Mike's a standup kind of guy, he knew dad and dad would have approved of him."

"AJ is a standup guy too, Andrew. And your father doesn't need to approve of the men that I am dating since he's gone."

"We know a lot more about Mike, you should try dating him," Andrew insisted.

"I know a lot more about AJ than I do about Mike and I would rather not date at all, than date someone other than AJ."

"Great! That's settled then, don't date at all!" Sheena cheered.

"Okay then, I guess I won't be dating," Tami said.

"Way to go, Brat!" Andrew told his sister.

"Hey! I thought that's what we wanted!" protested Sheena.

"How about I show you what I brought for you?" Tami asked Andrew.

"Sure, mom."

She opened the bag she was carrying and handed him his schoolbooks first and she got just the reaction that she thought she would. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Andrew was much happier about the movies and the candy bars!

As Tami and Sheena chatted with Andrew the doctor came into the room and said, "Young man, you seem to be healing nicely and tomorrow we are going to start you on physical therapy."

"No, I don't want to go down there with the others."

"You have to start, so why not sooner than later."

Just then Bud Roberts came in the room and all eyes turn to him. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, we were just trying to talk Andrew into going to physical therapy tomorrow," said Tami.

"You should go, Andrew, it helps to build you upper body's strength which you will need," said Bud. "They will also work on the strength of your other leg. Take it from me you will need all the strength you can get and balance too."

"I met your wife the other day and I'm sorry about breaking your action figure."

"You were hurting at the time, don't worry about it."

"Still, I'm sorry I was hateful and broke it."

"Apology accepted. Now what about this physical therapy they want to start you on? If you are a little nervous I can come over and go down with you the first time."

"You would do that for me?" asked Andrew stunned.

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Yes, I know how important support is, and I'm willing to lend you some of mine, if you're willing to accept."

"I think I'd like that, Mr. Roberts."

"Call me Bud and just tell me what time to be here tomorrow and we can do this together."

"He should start around l0:00 AM," responded the doctor.

"Then I'll come a little early, how's that, Andrew?"

"Super. Thanks, Bud."

"Yes, young man, thank you very much for helping my son. It means a lot to our family."

"I know, Ma'am, I've been where Andrew is right now," he replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get home to my family." Bud left the room smiling; Andrew was going to be just fine.

The next day was her normal run with AJ, and Tami wanted to tell him of the change in attitude that Andrew had seemed to undergo. She was so pleased that it was the first thing out of her mouth when they met on the trail for their warm-up.

"I'm glad, Tami. I have been calling the hospital everyday for updates on him…"

Realizing that AJ had been so concerned and that she should have been the one giving him those updates, she interrupted him, "Oh, AJ, I'm so sorry! I should have called to let you know how he was doing!"

"No, I understand how busy you were with visiting him and caring for things," AJ told her, even though he had thought that it would have been nice if she had called at least once, since they had missed their Tuesday run.

"That's just it, until yesterday, I hadn't been visiting him! He wouldn't let Sheena or me up to see him until you had Bud and Harriett visit him and put a few things straight in his head. There is no way I can thank you enough for that!" she told him.

"It was nothing. I remember what Bud went through when he lost his leg and thought that it might help to talk to someone that had been there. And as for Harriett, well she just always seems to know the right thing to say in any situation," he smiled slightly at her, still hurt that she had not turned to him, herself when all this was going on. He would have been there for her!

"We also talked about me starting to date, and he thinks that I should date Brad's old partner Mike Adkins. However, I told him that you were the only one that I was interested in dating."

"What did he say to that, Tami?"

"I think that in time they will agree to let me start dating you. Will you give me the time, AJ?"

They had begun their run by this time and AJ was quiet for a while thinking about the situation. It hurt him to be with her as just a friend at this stage. He wanted to be there for her as she went through this with Andrew. But the possibility of them dating kept being dangled before him as a temptation and it was causing heartache for him.

Tami allowed him the time to think that he seemed to need as they ran and was a bit startled when he stopped and faced her. They were almost on the exact spot where they had met all those weeks ago, when he turned to her and said, "Tami, I don't think that I can give you that time. I want to take our relationship to the next level and continuing to see you without being able to do that is difficult for me. I will be there if you need to talk, you can always call me if you like, but I think that for my own peace of mind I need to stop running with you."

Stunned at the conclusion that he had come to, she just stood there and stared at him. She had no idea what to say! Tami had really thought that he would give her the time that she needed to convince Andrew to let her date AJ.

"AJ, I can see us having a future together."

"I can too, Tami, the problem is, I don't want to wait for that future to start. At my age I'm very aware of how fragile life is and I feel it would be a crime to waste it. You can always count on me to be there for you as a friend, but right now I need some space to try and get my feelings for you under control."

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"AJ, I can't think of putting my heart ahead of my son's needs right now if you could just give me…" Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she continued, "I'll try not to burden you with my problems anymore."

"Tami, you're not a burden to me, if you need me call."

"Thank you, AJ," she said with a catch in her voice turned and walked sadly away.

AJ finished his run in solitude making a mental note to start running on Monday, Wednesday and Friday so he and Tami would not met on the trails.

Tami got home and found that Pork Chop, the potbellied pig, had made a mess. She had put a roast on in the crock-pot the night before for lunch that day and Pork Chop smelling the roast cooking had pulled on the cord and yanked the crock-pot off the counter, breaking it. He was eating the roast when Tami came in. She just sat down on the floor and began to cry, this was just the last straw.

Sheena came into the room wanting breakfast and saw her mom sitting on the floor crying, "Mom what happened?"

"Everything," Tami cried. "Look at the mess this pig has made! Andrew's in the hospital and AJ has just informed me that he doesn't want to go running with me any longer."

"You're not going to be running with Coach Chegwidden anymore?"

"No, he doesn't want to wait until you children are ready for me to start dating again."

"Oh, mom, you can start dating now if you want."

"Sheena Renee, what brought about this change of heart?" asked Tami.

"Well, after we got home last night, I got a phone call from Donnie Hunt, and he asked me to the Spring Fling dance. I was going to tell you, but you were already asleep. Mom, I just have to have the hottest dress! He's a football player, mom. He's the captain of the junior varsity squad. He's so cool and dreamy. Please say I can have a hot dress?"

"Sheena, I just can't think about that right now, you go to school, and we'll talk when you get home."

"You don't need me to clean up that mess do you mom?" she asked turning up her nose.

Seeing that Pork Chop had done a pretty good job of that himself she sighed, "No, Sheena, go to school I'll do it."

Saturday, April 2, 2005

0700 EST

Tami's home

McLean Virginia

The day dawned bright and clear. Tami woke at her usual time and jumped out of bed. She started to reach for her jogging clothes before she remembered that AJ didn't want to run with her anymore. Depression hit her like a wet blanket.

Clutching her running clothes to her, she sank to the bed and cried. Thursday and Friday, it seemed, had been filled with one emergency after another at the clinic. The evenings had been filled with her visits to Andrew who had taken up her attention with the progress he was making in physical therapy. Now, it just hit her how much she truly missed AJ. With that she realized that she was in love with him.

She sat on the bed crying as she thought of losing her chance with the man she loved. Laying her running clothes aside she decided she was just too depressed to go running today. She would start running on Monday, Wednesday and Friday's from now on.

The rest of the day simply dragged by. When she had a moment to think about it, Tami felt like she would never be happy again.

Sunday arrived and Sheena, who was usually up at the crack of noon on the weekends, was up bright and early today, because it was the day Tami had promised her they would go dress shopping.

After going into several stores and Tami choosing several dresses for Sheena and getting the same answer to all. "But mom that will make me look too young, I am sixteen now you know."

"Yes, darling, but these dresses are perfectly nice."

"I don't want perfectly nice, I want something hot."

"I get the final say on what is hot and what is not," frowned Tami.

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Finally, walking into about the seventh store, Sheena squealed and pointed to a pink dress with the illusion of being totally sheer and having spaghetti straps and a scarf hemline, "That is the dress, mom. I just have to have that one."

"I don't know, Sheena, that looks like an awfully grown up dress for you to wear."

"Oh, mom, I can wear a strapless bra and it will be perfectly hot."

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of, dear."

"No, mom, everyone will be wearing dresses like this one. Please don't say no."

"Try it on and let me see what it looks like on you, Sheena."

Grabbing the dress in her size, she rushed back to the dressing room and put it on. Coming back out to where Tami was waiting, she twirled around for her mom to get a good look. "See mom it will make a beautiful dress for the dance,"

"Well, I guess with a half slip and the strapless bra it wouldn't be so bad," agreed Tami.

"Gee, mom, you're the greatest. My dress will the hottest one there," grinned Sheena.

"Well, we have to make sure you have the hottest dress there, don't we, dear?" smiled Tami hugging her daughter.

Saturday, April 30, 2005

0800 EST

Tami's house

McLean, Virginia

Sheena jumped out of bed and ran through the house looking for her mother only to find her in her own bedroom lying in bed with the covers over her head crying. "Mom, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Raising up and wiping her eyes, Tami did her best to smile, "Nothing, sweetie, just a little worried is all. Are you ready for your big dance tonight?"

"Oh, mom, I'm so excited. I need to wash my hair and let it dry on its own, so it won't be frizzy. I need to try on my dress again this morning to be sure it still fits."

"Sheena, you haven't put on a ounce since we bought that dress, there's no need to try it on," Tami said shaking her head.

"Still, I should try it on just to be sure," she replied.

"Just be careful when you do, and don't rip a seam or wrinkle it up, young lady," said Tami, knowing that her daughter just wanted to feel the dress on her and look at herself in it in the mirror just one more time.

"I wish Andy could be here to see me all dressed up and going out tonight," sighed Sheena.

"I'll take pictures so he'll see how beautiful his sister looked on her first date," smiled Tami.

"Still it won't be the same, and I miss having him around the house so much," cried Sheena.

"Yes, darling, I know what you mean, but it won't be like this forever. He's improving more everyday. We just have to learn to be patient. Think how hard this is on Andrew."

"I know, and when I think of going out and having fun tonight I feel sort of guilty," Sheena said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Honey, there's no reason to feel guilty. Andrew would be the first one to tell you to go out and have a good time. He loves you and only wants the best for you."

"Still just imagining him in laying there in the hospital without his leg while I'll be dancing around the room with two good ones."

"He will have two good legs. Only one will be his own and one an artificial leg to help him get around. Nothing will keep your brother down, so stop feeling guilty and start thinking about how much fun you'll be having at the dance tonight. That is an order by the way."

"Yes, mom, I'll do my best. Now I guess I'd better hit the bathtub and take a bubble bath," smiled Sheena leaving the room.

Tami laid back down on the bed as the weight of the world hit her. She hadn't given any thought of Sheena feeling guilty that she had not been hurt or that she had two good legs to walk around on.

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Just yesterday when Tami had asked Sheena to ask AJ to chaperone the dance in her place, she said that he had asked why Tami couldn't leave Andrew for just one night. Sheena had told him about Andy throwing a fit. Tami had asked Sheena if AJ had wanted to know how she had been, Sheena told her he hadn't. At that thought the tears started again.

Her life had completely fallen apart. Her son had lost his leg in an accident and was refusing to wear an artificial leg thinking it ugly. Her daughter and son both were against her seeing the man she loved and she had lost him for good. AJ must think her a total failure as a human being.

Rolling over and getting out of bed, she went to the bathroom and washed her face. Going into the kitchen she made a pot of coffee and poured a cup taking it to the table she sat down and took a sip. She had so much to do today, with helping Sheena get dressed for the date, then going to the hospital and sitting with Andrew. She hoped to be able to talk him into trying the artificial leg again.

Later that evening, Tami had seen Sheena off to the dance. As soon as her daughter and Don had pulled away Tami got her things ready, and left for the hospital to sit with Andrew.

AJ was not comfortable at the moment; oh sure he was used to wearing a jacket and tie after all those years in the military, but he somehow felt underdressed without the medals over his heart. Here the group before him knew him as 'coach' rather than 'admiral', but the respect was pretty much the same. When Sheena had approached him yesterday to chaperone the Spring Fling dance he had started to turn her down without even considering it. Then she explained that he would be replacing her mother.

Tami had signed up to chaperone the dance, but now that Andy was in the hospital she felt that she couldn't leave him. When AJ asked why, after Andrew had been in the hospital for a month, she couldn't skip one night with him, Sheena explained that she had been going to, but they had tried to fit Andy with his prosthetic yesterday and he had thrown a fit. Tami had tried to contact Bud Roberts, but he was out of town on a case. So, she felt that she needed to stay and had asked Sheena if she would ask AJ to take her place.

So here he was, dressed up in a room full of teens also dressed up, many of them looking as uncomfortable as he felt. Then he saw Sheena come in with her date, Don Hunt. She looked very grown up in the pink dress that she had on and if the look in young Hunt's eyes were being read right, AJ would need to keep a close eye on the couple.

The dance had been underway for about an hour when there was a commotion at the far door. It was the kind of commotion that had all of his SEAL-trained senses on high alert. By the time the first girl screamed, AJ was already making his way as quickly as he could through the crowd.

The shots rang out just as he spotted the teen with the gun. He was too late to keep the captain of the basketball team and two other team members from going down. The shooter was taking aim at another one of the boys on the basketball team when AJ called out to him. Getting the boy's attention turned towards him and away from the students, AJ started to reason with the boy.

As he started to calm the boy down by asking him questions, he felt that he was getting things under control. AJ saw that there was several of the adults gathered around the injured boys and hoped that they would live. Things would go much harder on Sam Talas if his shots had killed.

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sam had been answering AJ's questions since he had started talking to him. AJ had learned his name, age, and the reason he was gunning for basketball players. It seemed that a girl Sam liked, one Jenny Johnson, had promised to come to this dance with him, but it turned out that it was all a joke from the start. Jenny had no intention of going out with 'geeky Sam' and had only said she would as a joke. Instead she had come to the dance with Pete Larson, the star center of the basketball team. Sam had decided to take out all the players he could till he found Jenny and her date. AJ was not sure if Sam intended to shoot Jenny as well as her date, but since he had Sam talking now and not shooting, AJ hoped that was a moot point.

Outside, AJ could hear emergency vehicles and the police arriving, he was in the middle of convincing Sam to let the injured to be carried out when a cop on a bullhorn announced that the gym was surrounded and the shooter should come out with his hands up. AJ changed tactics when the announcement made Sam nervously start looking around at the students again. He felt that Sam was looking for someone new to shoot, so AJ was trying to talk him into handing over his weapon.

AJ's heart skipped a beat when he saw Don Hunt whisper something to Sheena and the two of them moved behind Sam. As Sam looked at the students nearby once again, AJ shook his head 'no', trying to tell Don not to do, what he knew Don, was planning. Glaring at AJ, Don ignored the coach's instructions, and made a grab for Sam's arm.

Since Sam's finger had been poised on the trigger when he spun around it was easy for him to squeeze off a shot that hit Don in the shoulder. Don crumpled to the floor as Sheena screamed. Her scream was abruptly curtailed, when Sam grabbed her around the waist, and dragged her in front of him, to hold her as a human shield. AJ's heart clenched as he saw the fear in Sheena's eyes. She silently pleaded with AJ to get her out of this terrible situation.

"Sam, you need to calm down and let that girl go," said AJ, watching every move Sam made.

"Back off and leave me alone. All you have done is talk to me and talking never helps."

"Talking always helps. It should always be the first solution."

"No more talking, this hostage is the best solution. They'll let me out of here with her in front of me."

"She'd not a very good shield. I mean…she's just a puny girl."

'What does he mean puny girl? Man I'm glad mom didn't hookup with him!' thought Sheena

"If you want a good shield, why don't you take me instead," AJ offered.

'Oh, my God, he's offering himself in my place! How wrong I was about him. Mom was right he is an honorable man,' Sheena thought.

"You're just trying to trick me! You want me to let her go so you can jump me!"

"No, Sam, I don't, I'll back up to you until you let her go then you can grab me. I will trust your word if you trust mine."

"Alright, but don't back up to me. I want you to walk forward with your hands linked behind your head. When you're standing in front of me, I'll walk behind you, and let her go and grab you."

"Don't do it, coach! He's lying! Don't trust him, please," begged Sheena.

"Shut up, or there's no deal," yelled Sam.

"You see what I mean about puny girls. I mean using her as a shield at the most crucial moment she would probably faint on you."

"I'm not a puny girl! This little weasel doesn't scare me! And I'm not going to faint!" Sheena shouted.

AJ rolled his eyes, realizing that she didn't pick up on his hint of what to do. He linked his hands behind his head, and started walking toward Sam. Just as he got within arms reach of Sam, the gym doors flew open and in burst the SWAT Team.

Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion, but it was only a split second:

Sam's head snapped around.

AJ grabbed Sheena by the hand.

Sam saw the SWAT Team pouring in.

AJ yanked Sheena out of Sam's arm.

Sam's head snapped back around.

AJ pushed Sheena behind him protectively.

Sam yelled, "You tricked me," and fired point-blank into AJ's chest.

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Six shots rang out and Sam and AJ hit the gym floor at almost the same moment.

Sheena's screams rang out as she fell to her knees next to AJ and pressed her hands over the wound on his chest, as she shouted, "Help me please! The coach has been shot."

Suddenly, by her side was an EMT and he was removing her hands so he could assess how badly AJ had been wounded. As they waited for the helicopter he quickly hooked up to an IV as Sheena stood by and sobbed. Sheena asked, "Where are you talking the coach? And can I ride along?"

"He will be going to County General, and sorry, my dear, but we have too many victims to allow you to ride with him."

Hearing the helicopter outside, they quickly loaded AJ and flew him away to the hospital since he was in critical condition.

Watching them fly away with the coach, and two other teens that were also critically injured, Sheena reached inside her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Calling her mother she waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mama, the most awful thing has happen. We had a shooting at the dance and coach AJ, saved my life, but he was shot. They're on their way with him in a helicopter to the hospital there. Can you meet them and find out how he is?" she asked. "Call my cell phone, I'll be there soon. When they loaded Donny in an ambulance, I took his car keys and am on my way to the hospital."

Tami felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks…AJ had been shot. It was so like him to put himself in a situation where he would save Sheena and put his life in danger. She felt so weak and wobbly that she was glad she was sitting when Sheena called or she her legs would have given out on her. Tami had a few minutes to prepare herself, before she left to go to the emergency room to check and see if AJ had been brought in yet.

"Mother, who was that on the phone?" asked Andrew.

"It was your sister, there has been a shooting at the dance," she said shakily

"Is Sheena hurt?" he asked concerned.

"No, thanks to AJ. He saved her life and is in critical condition and on his way to the hospital right now. I'm going down to the emergency room to wait for them to bring him in. Sheena is on her way to the hospital to check up on him too. I'll be back as soon as I know something."

"Alright, but send Sheena up here when she gets to here."

Nodding her head, Tami quickly left the room and made her way to the emergency room. She arrived just as the helicopter landed. Standing there in silence as they wheeled AJ by her, all she could see was his blood covered chest and his pale face as they took him by. Then came the two students behind him covered in blood and neither of them were moving. Not long after the helicopter had landed came the ambulance with more students including Donny.

Going over to the nurses' deck Tami asked, "How is AJ Chegwidden? And can I see him?"

"No, Ma'am, he was taken directly to surgery. We have no idea how long the surgery will last."

Tami was sitting in the OR waiting room when Sheena came rushing in followed by a police officer. "Mom! Will you tell him that I had a very good reason to be in a hurry?"

"Sheena what did you do?" Tami asked with a weary sigh.

"Ma'am, are you this young lady's mother?"

"Well, duh! Why do you think I called her mom?"

"Sheena!" Tami exclaimed and then turned to the officer. "Yes, I am. What is it that she did, officer?"

"She was speeding, which is what we tried to stop her for. Then she failed to stop for our lights and sirens. When we arrived here, we found she was driving a vehicle that wasn't hers, and she is an underage driver alone in the car."

"I see, Officer are you planning on issuing citations for these offences?" Tami asked.

"Ma'am, you don't seem to be taking this very seriously!" the officer said.

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Did you hear about the shooting at the high school dance tonight?" at his nod, Tami went on, "Well, if you will look at the blood on my daughters hands and arms, you might get the idea that she was there! She was trying to keep Admiral Chegwidden from bleeding to death from a chest wound as well as dealing with the fact that her date and several of her classmates had just been shot in front of her. Admiral Chegwidden was shot saving her life. So you can see, I have a few other things on my mind that traffic citations. So issue your tickets and leave us alone to pray that the men we love will live!"

Looking completely at a loss, the young officer stuttered, "I am sorry, Ma'am. I had no idea! No citations will be issued!" he nodded, turned and left Sheena and Tami to face each other.

"You really love Coach AJ, mom?"

"Yes, darling, I do."

Sheena threw herself in her mother's arms sobbing, "Mama, it was awful. Sam came in shooting that gun and boys were falling everywhere. Coach AJ calmed him down and then Donny grabbed him and got shot. Finally Coach AJ almost had him under control when the SWAT Team rushed the gym and Sam shot him and the SWAT Team shot Sam. Oh, mama, he might die! He was shot really bad!" Sheena cried.

"Darling, he's strong, he'll make it. Your brother wanted you to come up to his room when you came in, so he could see that you were alright."

"I don't know if I'll ever be alright again," she said looking down at her blood-covered hands. "I tried to stop the bleeding, but Coach AJ just kept on bleeding and the EMT's finally got there. I hope they were in time."

"We have to have faith that they were, darling. Now go wash your hands and see your brother."

"Yes, mama. Are you coming too?"

"No, sweetie, I'm going to stay here awhile and see if I can hear anything about AJ," she replied. "You and Andrew will be alright won't you?"

"Yes, mama, but when you find out something please let me know."

"I will, but it may take awhile, even several hours."

"That's alright, I'll keep Andy company, until we hear from you."

"Thanks, sweetie, if you need me you know where to find me," she said, kissing her suddenly grown up daughter.

"Sure thing. Now I'd better hurry before Andy gets upset, see you later."

In the OR, the surgeon worked franticly on the gun shot victim that had just been brought in. They had nearly lost him three times already and the surgeon was amazed that the man was still with them. He had to be a hell of a fighter to hang on to life so tenaciously. Five hours of surgery later Dr. Bollinger sewed up the incision in AJ's chest and sent him up to ICU. The bullet had caused quite a lot of internal damage that had taken hours to repair, not the least of which was that it had nicked his heart.

The families of the other students began to arrive in the waiting room. The first person to come into the room introduced herself as the grief counselor. Two of the five mothers present immediately burst into tears. Are Mr. or Mrs. Williams and Mr. Or Mrs. Salinger here? One of the crying mothers fainted and a couple that had been sitting quietly against the far wall stood up. The man spoke to the counselor and said, "We're the Salinger's."

Mr. Williams was trying to revive Mrs. Williams. She came to just as the counselor asked if the two couples would come to her office. "Why do you want to see us in your office? What has happened to my baby?" Mrs. Williams cried.

"I think we should talk in private, Mrs. Williams," replied the counselor.

"Jimmy's dead isn't he? That's what you're going to tell us," sobbed Mrs. Williams.

"Mrs. Williams, please come to my office," begged the counselor.

Just then, the doctor came in and asked for Mr. or Mrs. Hunt. Don's father stood up and said, "It's just me doctor, my wife passed away years ago."

"You can see your son now, Mr. Hunt, we've removed the bullet from his shoulder. As long as he is careful he can be released tonight."

Mrs. Williams turned to Mr. Hunt and glared at him, "How come your son is alive, and ours isn't?"

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Mr. Williams put his arm around his wife and said, "Betty, you don't know that yet."

"Why else would a grief counselor come see us and a doctor come see him," she screeched at him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams, if you prefer not to come to my office fine. Mr. and Mrs. Salinger, please follow me," said the counselor, leaving the room.

The Salinger's followed her and Mr. Williams turned to his wife and said, "I'm going Betty, you can come or not."

Betty took his arm and they followed the other three people down the hall. A few minutes later Betty Williams scream could be heard all the way down to the OR waiting room.

An hour or so later Mrs. Peterson was informed that her son had just come out of surgery and she could go to his room to see him. A short time later the Rickman's were told the same thing.

This left Tami alone in the OR waiting room. Sheena came down to find out why her mother had not reported to her and Andy on AJ's condition. She found her curled up on the sofa sleeping. Sheena walked over to her and was ready to wake her mother, when Dr. Bollinger came in. "Are you and your mother here for Mr. Chegwidden?"

"Yes, Sir, he's my dad," lied Sheena. "Wake up, mom."

Tami sat up to see the doctor there. "Mrs. Chegwidden?" he asked.

Sheena jumped in with, "Yes, she is." She saw her mother's bare hand and slipped her class ring off and onto her mother's ring finger, backward so the stone was facing in, and only the band showed.

"He's out of surgery now, but it was touch and go for a while. We'll be bringing him to ICU soon. The next forty-eight hours will be critical. He was very badly injured and I'm afraid his chances aren't good."

Tami stood up straight and said, "You'd better not let him hear you say that, doctor, he was a Navy SEAL, and he's used to fighting the tough fight. When can we see him?"

"Give us another half and hour to get him settled, and I can give you five minutes with him. No more."

Going to the pay phone she called Bud Roberts who she knew had worked with AJ before he retired. Hoping he might know how to get a hold of his daughter in Italy. She dialed the number and the phone rang three or four times before it was answered. "Hello, Robert's Residence," he mumbled.

"Bud, this is Tami Kearney, I'm sorry to bother you so late, but you're the only one I could think of. I need to reach AJ's daughter in Italy…quickly."

"Yes, Tami, I know how to contact her, what's happened?"

"He took a bullet to the chest and they don't think he is going to make it. They say IF he survives, the next forty-eight hours, he might have a chance."

"Was he taken to Bethesda?"

"No, he's at County General here at McLean," she replied. "There was a shooting tonight at the high school where he's coaching. Five students were shot and two of them are dead. AJ was shot saving my daughter's life."

"That sounds just like the Admiral. Don't worry about Francesca, I'll notify her. If you will just keep us up to date on how the Admiral is doing."

"I'll do that, Bud," she said. "But, will you tell his daughter to hurry?"

"I'm sure she'll be on the next plane out. In fact, I'll make the necessary arrangements myself."

"Thank you, is there anyone else I should notify for him?"

"No, I'll take care of notifying everyone at JAG."

"Oh, Bud, if you were to come to visit I've told the doctor's here, that I'm his wife. It's the only way they would allow me to see him."

"I understand, and won't give you away."

"They're going to let me in to see him soon, but only for five minutes."

"Let me know if there is any change in his condition, and I'll let you know when Francesca will be arriving."

After hanging up the phone Bud turned to tell Harriett the bad news.

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Clutching his arm Harriett asked, "Buddy, what happened to the Admiral?"

"Harriett, I don't want you to panic, but it seems like there was a shooting tonight at the high school where he coaches."

"Buddy, if you're contacting Francesca, and getting her on the next flight he must be pretty bad."

"He was shot in the chest and it looks pretty bad," he said. "Tami Kearney is going to keep us appraised of his welfare. She was at the hospital when he was brought in."

"Oh, Buddy, what will we do without him? And little AJ will be devastated?" she asked softly, as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Now, Harriett, you mustn't think like that. You know the Admiral is a strong man and he wouldn't like it if we gave up on him."

"But, Buddy, if they want her to come from Italy, it must be pretty bad."

"Just a precaution I'm sure."

"We should go to the hospital first thing in the morning and see him."

"He is in County General in McLean. The shooting was at the high school out there and he was taken to the nearest hospital."

"What are we going to do Buddy?"

"I have to get in contact with Francesca and let her know her father has been injured. Then if she needs any help in making arrangements coming to America I'll help her."

"We have to notify everyone at work and let them know. It's so late we might as well wait until in the morning."

"That's a good idea. No use everyone being up the rest of the night. We can start calling around 0700."

"What are you going to tell Francesca?" asked Harriett.

"The truth…that her father is seriously injured and there is a possibility he may not make it."

"Poor dear, and I'll bet she is all alone when she you give her the news."

"It can't be helped, Harriett. She'd want to know about her father."

"I know, but I can't help wishing someone was there for her."

"Yes, sweetheart, I feel the same, but these things can't be helped. Now I'm going to make the call, as much as I dread it."

Picking up the receiver he placed an overseas call to Italy. Francesca was just turning her alarm clock off and stretching when her phone rang. Reaching to pick it up she sat up in bed. "Pronto?"

"Hello, is this Francesca Paretti?" asked Bud.

"Si, and who is this?" she asked.

"This is Bud Roberts and I used to work under your father's command."

"Yes, Mr. Roberts, I remember you now. How are your lovely wife and family?"

"They're all fine. I have some news for you about your father, Ma'am."

"You have news about Papa?"

"Yes, he has been injured and is in the hospital."

"Papa has been injured, how?" she cried.

"He was at a high school dance and there was a shooting. Your father was shot in the chest while saving a young girl."

"How badly is he injured?"

"I'm sorry to say he is seriously injured, Ma'am, and you should come as soon as you can."

"No! Please tell me he is not that bad. Is he going to die? Is that why I am to come immediately?" she asked franticly.

"They siad if he can survive the next forty-eight hours then he has a good chance of making it."

"No, I can't lose my papa! Please, he can't die," sobbed Francesca.

"Ma'am, the Admiral is a fighter and I'm sure he will make it. If you'll let me make your arrangements, I'll have you here as fast as I can."

"Si, Mr. Roberts, please get me to my poor papa as fast as you can. Is anyone staying with him in the hospital?"

"Yes, Tami Kearney who is a friend of your father's is staying with him."

"Good, I would not like to think of my papa alone at a time like this."

"Mrs. Kearney will see that he has everything he needs, she is the one that called me. She remembered him talking about his daughter and wanted me to get in touch with you."

"I have much to be grateful for with this Mrs. Kearney."

"Yes, we all do. She is a fine woman."

"You make my arrangement, and I will start packing. Call me back when everything is arranged, please, Mr. Roberts."

"Yes, Ma'am, and don't you worry the Admiral will be alright."

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Tami left the waiting room and followed the nurse to ICU where AJ lay, so still and pale in the hospital bed, all hooked up to what seemed like hundreds of machines. Her heart ached to see him lying there so helpless and still.

At the nurses station the nurse on duty saw that AJ's vitals had stabilized which moments before had been fluctuating madly. Checking twice to make sure she had read them right, she looked up to see that he had company in his room, wondering if his company was causing a soothing affect or if the medication had finally kicked in. She decided it was the medication after looking at his chart.

Tami picked up AJ's hand and stroked it saying, "My darling, you have to get well, I can't lose you now that I've finally found you. You so unselfishly saved Sheena's life by putting yours in danger; I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you. Oh, AJ, you have to open your eyes and let me tell you how much I truly love you, sweetheart."

Her time went by much too quickly as the nurse came in and said, "I'm afraid you'll have to leave, Mrs. Chegwidden, he needs his rest if he's to get better."

Leaning over to kiss his forehead she whispered, "I'll be right outside, darling, and I'll be back in a little while. Hurry up and open your eyes for me."

Leaving the room to return to the waiting room and Sheena she felt exhausted and sank into a chair staring at her daughter. "How is he, mom?"

"He is still in critical condition and I am so afraid for the first time in my life. I'm afraid I'll lose him, Sheena," Tami said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Mom, he is a strong man and will fight to pull through."

"What if that's not enough? He was injured badly darling and we could easily lose him."

"I won't believe it, mom. I've seen the Coach workout with us, and he's very strong. I know he's a fighter and you have to believe in him too."

"I guess I am just too tired to believe in much right now. How is your brother doing?"

"Fine. He sent me to find out how the Coach was and he was arguing with the physical therapist about his artificial leg."

"Still! Will that boy never stop fighting everyone trying to help him?" sighed Tami. She had had about all she could take.

"He is as hard headed as dad used to be, if you remember, mom."

"Yes, he is, but now is not the time to be using his hard head. He needs to be using a clear head and know we are all trying to help him and he needs to help himself."

"He will eventually, mom, Andy is no dummy. Right now he's still angry over the loss of his leg and he's just mad at the world in general."

"How did you get to be so smart, young lady?"

"By listening to him talk and keeping my mouth shut."

"You are a good sister to him, sweetie, I hope he appreciates you."

"Not yet, but he will someday."

"Getting smarter too, I see," grinned Tami.

"Enough to know that you need to rest, mom, before you fall on your face," frowned Sheena.

"I'll rest in between visits with AJ. You just take care of your brother for me."

"You know this could go on for awhile and you will need a change of clothes," replied Sheena.

"Yes, I know, but I hate to leave the hospital with AJ in such a bad shape," sighed Tami.

"I could go home and bring you back some clothes mom," offered Sheena.

"The last time you were in a car a policeman followed you inside."

"I'll be careful this time, I promise."

Taking out some money from her purse she said, "You take a cab and I will worry less." she said. "If you think of it bring my wedding ring set back to the hospital they are in my jewelry box on the dresser. They will work much better than your class ring."

"Sure thing, mom, and I'll bring you a couple changes of clothes. I'll be back before you know it."

"Just be careful, darling, the last thing I need is for you to end up in here," she said. "You get some rest before you come back."

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

After Tami had left, AJ's vitals had started going all over the charts again so Rita went to bring his daughter in to see him to see what would happen. The nurse came out and said, "I'm Rita, and I'll be taking care of Mr. Chegwidden. If you would like to go back and see your father now is a good time," she told Sheena.

Tami nodded to Sheena and she said, "Yes, please I want to see dad."

Following Rita back to AJ's room she was shocked to see how badly her mentor looked. She should be the one lying in this bed instead of him. He had saved her life and it may have cost him his own life. If he pulled through, she was going to let him know how grateful she was. Walking over to the bed, she put her hand on his and said, "You have to get well, I need to be able to thank you for what you did, and Mom needs you. I'll find a way to convince Andy that mom needs you. I just want you to know that calling you dad out there in the waiting room felt really natural." Bending over she kissed his forehead and left the room.

Rita took note that his daughter in the room produced no changes in AJ's vitals. 

Sheena called a cab and waited outside for it to arrive. Once she was inside and on her way home she leaned her head back and dozed off. At home she took a shower, packed some clothes for her mother, and found her mother's rings. She carefully packed them with the clothes, then she went into her room and stretching out on the bed was asleep in moments.

At the hospital it was time for Tami to go back and see AJ again. She followed Rita back to his room and went inside. He still looked so very helpless it made her want to cry. Going over and sitting down, she picked up his hand and kissed it. "My darling, I beg you to open up your eyes. I love you and need you in my life," she said. "I think the children are ready to accept you, and if not, I still want you there."

Rita looked at the vitals signs on the monitors and said, "Will you look at that! They have settled down again. As soon as his wife walked into the room, everything calmed down. Should we tell her or what?"

The younger nurse sitting next to her said, "I don't know about telling her, but we should let her stay. She's not going to leave the hospital anyway, so she might as well be sitting in here doing him some good."

"It might do her some good too to know that she was soothing him some."

"Sure then, go ahead and tell her."

"I'll wait until I take her into the waiting area, because I don't know what kind of response I'll get."

Rita stood up and walked to AJ's room and said, "Time to leave, Mrs. Chegwidden."

"But, it's only been four minutes! Can't I stay one more?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to speak to you."

"Is something wrong?" asked Tami with concern in her voice.

"No, I just want to talk with you for a minute." Leaving the room, they walked back to the waiting area, and Rita said, "Mrs. Chegwidden, we have noticed that every time you're in your husband's room his vitals settle down. That is a very good sign and we wondered if you would like to stay in his room?"

"Yes, please, if it's helping him. My daughter will be back in a few hours and bring me a change of clothes," she said walking back to AJ's room.

"We'll be sure to let her know where you are," smiled Rita.

Sitting down in the chair next to AJ, Tami placed her hand on his and she sat and talked to him for a while telling him all the things that had happened in the past two weeks. About 3:00 AM she ran out of things to say and lay her head down on the bed to rest her eyes for just a minute. She was asleep in seconds and the next thing she knew Rita was gently touching her shoulder to wake her. "Mrs. Chegwidden, I just want to let you know that your husband has visitors. You may stay, but I wanted to wake you before I sent them in."

"Thank you, Rita, go ahead and send them in now."

"Remember, Mrs. Chegwidden, they can only stay for five minutes," she said.

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

While Harriett was making breakfast, Bud started calling the staff. First he called Mac and after telling her the news she sank down to the couch and said, "Losing him at JAG was hard enough he just can't die on us, Bud."

"Maybe I should have the SECNAV go and order him not to die," replied Bud trying to lighten the mood.

"If I thought it would work, Bud, I'd drive him there to the hospital myself."

"Harriett and I are going to visit him early this morning and since he is in ICU I'm sure they will only let him have a couple of visitors an hour."

"Then I'll head out there about mid-morning to see him. Thanks for letting me know."

Harm's reaction was a bit different. He said, "I've seen him shot before, a bullet won't stop Chegwidden, it will take an act of God."

"Lets hope your right, Commander."

"I'm always right, Bud, you know that."

"Except when I beat you in court, Commander?"

"That doesn't mean I'm wrong, Bud, it just mean my client was guilty."

"Yes, Commander, I understand. I have a few more calls to make, I'd better let you go."

"Harmmie….come back to bed," Bud heard in the back ground just before he hung up.

When Sturgis was told that AJ had been shot in the chest his first reaction was, "Lieutenant, thank you for letting me know I'll be out to visit him late this morning. If you don't think the Admiral would mind I might call my dad and bring him along."

"I know he respects and admires your father I think it would be a good idea. A few more prayers couldn't hurt."

Jen began sobbing immediately upon being told of the Admiral's injury. With no way to calm her down, Bud sent her up over Harm's apartment for him to help calm her.

At the breakfast table Harriett said, "Hurry, Buddy, Mikey will be here to baby-sit any moment, so we can go to the hospital."

"Just a minute, Harriett, I need to call Ms. Paretti and give her the information on her flight and then I'll be ready to go."

Calling the long distance operator Bud finally got through to Francesca. "Hello, Ms. Paretti, this is Bud Roberts and I'm calling to confirm your flight to the United States. You will catch flight 509 at l400 hours. Can you make that, Ms. Paretti?"

"Si, Mr. Roberts, and I don't know how to thank you. Is Papa any better?"

"The last time we phoned, he was still the same. We're getting ready to leave to go to the hospital now."

"Let me know if you hear anything different, please," she begged.

"I will and I'll pick you up at the airport so don't worry about trying to find a cab."

"Thank you again, Mr. Roberts, you have been so very helpful.

"We love your father, Ma'am. Now if you will excuse me, we need to leave for the hospital."

"Goodbye, Mr. Roberts, tell Papa I love him."

"Buddy, are you finished? Mikey is here."

"I just got off the phone with Ms. Paretti. We can leave now."

As the door opened and Bud and Harriett entered the room Tami smiled. Harriett took one look at he Admiral, and Bud had to steady her on her feet.

"Harriett, do you need to sit down, sweetheart?"

"No, I'm fine, now. It was just such a shock seeing him like this," she said shakily.

Tami stood up and offered her chair and told Harriett, "His vital signs have stabilized over night. But the doctor said it would be forty-eight hours before they would declare him out of the woods."

Rita came into the room to change his IV just as Harriett said, "Thank you, Mrs. Kearney, I'm so glad there was someone here with him last night. His daughter couldn't get here until this evening."

Rita looked over at Tami and said, "Should I ask for a explanation, or should I pretend I didn't hear that?"

Bud stepped up and said, "Mrs…Chegwidden has been dating the Admiral for several months, but since his only daughter was in Italy, she felt that some family should be with him, and that was the reason for the deception."

"So the girl whose life he saved was not his daughter?"

"No, she's my daughter," replied Tami.

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Rita replied, "That makes it even more heroic."

"He is a fine man, and a true hero," said Bud. "From the police report I got when I talked to them this morning, the students and faculty alike are all saying that he saved the day."

"As long as he is stable with you in the room, you're Mrs. Chegwidden to me."

Tami walked over hugged Rita and said, "Thank you very much."

Harriett walked up to the bed and picked up AJ's hand and said, "You have to get well, I don't know what we would do without you, Admiral."

Bud came up behind her and said, "Sir, you've delivered three of our four children, you have to be there to see them grow up."

Rita told them, "Just a couple more minutes and you should go. He needs his rest to get better."

"Yes, we won't be much longer," replied Bud.

After Rita had left the room Bud said, "Sir, I called Francesca, and she will be here this afternoon. She told me to tell you that she loves you."

"I imagine she will want to sit with her father and I'll have to leave," Tami said with tears in her voice.

"I can talk to her, and tell her that the nurse said your being here has been good for her father," Bud replied.

"I wish you would, I don't think I could bear to leave him."

"I'm sure she'll understand that. The two of you love each other and she won't interfere," smiled Harriett.

"If she is half as wonderful as her father is, I'm sure she'll understand," said Tami.

Bud and Harriett hugged Tami and took their leave. Sheena and Mac arrived at the hospital at same time. Rita said, "I'll take Ms. Mackenzie back and send your mom out. Then later you can go in and see him."

Sheena handed her mother the bag of clothes and smiling, and told her the rings were in the bag. "Thank you, sweetie," she said as she handed Sheena her class ring and put on her wedding set.

Looking at the rings Sheena asked, "Do you think the coach will replace them with a new set?"

"We haven't even dated, but I hope he will."

"Good, because calling him dad felt natural," she said. "After they let me in to see Coach AJ, I'm going up to see Andy."

Once inside the room Mac felt as though her legs wouldn't hold her up. She stood at the foot of the bed holding on to the railing. Looking at her former CO and friend, she feared he would not live out the day. "Sir, don't make me call the SECNAV and have him order you not to die." It broke Mac's heart that she didn't get his usual sardonic grin when she teased him. It would be a great loss to so many if this man died, and to her personally. She snapped to attention, and then took her leave.

Seeing Mac leave, Sheena stood up and made her way back to AJ's room. Walking up to the bed she took his hand in hers and said, "Dad, we need you very much and I love you. Not the way you may think from all those presents I sent, but like a father. Mom, needs you more than any of us, so please don't die. I'm just going up to read Andy the riot act now, about letting you back in mom's life now."

Not wanting to leave, but knowing that her mother was waiting for her outside, she leaned down and kissed his cheek and turned to go. Once in the waiting room, she told her mother that she was going upstairs to see her brother.

"Tell Andrew I'll be up to see him the next time someone comes in to visit AJ. You take care of him for me, Sheena."

"I will, Mom. I am going to have a long talk with him, mom."

Sheena went into her brother's room and seeing him awake said, "I hope you're happy with yourself!"

"What did I do?" asked Andy.

"You have kept mom and Coach AJ apart, and now he could die without ever knowing that she loves him."

"Mom, loves him?"

"Yes, you moron! You would have known it if you had of opened your eyes to someone else's pain, other than your own."

"Mom, could have told us anytime to back off and went to him," he consoled himself.

"Oh yeah, like she would. You know, mom, would never choose a man over us."

"So what's the problem, if she won't choose him over us, we win."

"Wanna bet? Since he's saved both of our lives and she loves him, that choice just might be different now…especially since I kind of like calling him dad."

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"You what?" asked Andrew. "Just a couple of weeks ago you were in love with him yourself, and now you're calling him dad?"

"That was before I met Donny and we started dating," replied Sheena. "That was just a school girl crush. I'm sure you've had your share of crushes in your time."

"None I ever referred to as mom after I didn't LOVE them anymore," sneered Andy.

"Well, no one can be as perfect as you are Mr. I'm-too-good-to-try-an-artificial-leg," said Sheena. "What are you afraid of? It won't bite you."

"Back off, Sheena, you don't know what you're talking about here so stay out of my business," growled Andy.

"You don't scare me, but you're afraid of something," replied Sheena.

"I said back off, or get out, brat!" exclaimed Andy.

"Alright, I'm staying, but just to keep you company until mom gets here. She said she'd be here the next time someone came to visit the coach."

"It's nice to know she can find time in her busy schedule to fit me in," smirked Andy.

"Cool it, you asshole. You are not in danger of dying, thanks to coach AJ, and he might. Who do you think needs her more?"

"Alright already! Maybe I was out of line. Can we change the subject, please?"

Sturgis and his father arrived at the hospital just before lunch and asked to visit Admiral Chegwidden. Laura told them, "Just a moment, I will need to tell Mrs. Chegwidden."

Chaplin Turner turned to his son and said, "You didn't tell me the Admiral had gotten married son."

"That's because I didn't know it myself," replied Sturgis. "It must have happened since New Years. I don't think anyone at work knows about it, because they'd have said something."

"Could he have gotten back together with the woman he was dating before Christmas, Ms. Cavanaugh?" asked Chaplin Turner.

"No, I'm positive that didn't happen, pop."

"I wonder who she is then."

Just then Laura came back to show them to AJ's room. Going in quietly, Sturgis walked up to the bed first, and simply said, "Sir, we're all praying for you to get better as quickly as possible."

While Sturgis was talking to AJ, Chaplin Turner held out his hand to Tami and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Chegwidden. I'm Chaplin William Turner. I'm a friend of the Admiral's, and my son was under is command. We just now heard the Admiral had gotten married, so I'd like to offer my congratulations, even though it's a bit belated."

Feeling uncomfortable keeping up the lie in front of a Chaplin, Tami nonetheless shook his hand and said, "Thank you, Sir, it's been enlightening to meet all of the people that love and worked with him."

"I'm sure it has child, he's a very good man."

"Yes, Sir, I know that."

Sturgis made his way over to where his father and Tami stood. Offering his hand as his father had done he said, "I'm Sturgis Turner. I'd like to offer my congratulations also. He was my CO for several years and I admired him greatly."

"Don't refer to him in the past tense, please. It makes it sound like he's dead," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am, I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"That's okay, I just don't like to think of losing him."

"None of us do, Ma'am. He'll be in our prayers, and if there is anything we can do for you, just let us know."

"Thank you, I appreciate it, and I'm sure he will to when he wakes up." Just then her tummy grumbled.

Chaplin Turner asked, "How long has it been since you have had a decent meal, Ma'am?"

"I had dinner before I left the house last night."

"Will you allow us to bring you something from the cafeteria?"

"If you wouldn't mind, that sounds wonderful."

"Of course we wouldn't mind. What would you like?"

"Just a sandwich and coffee. Something easy to eat here in the room."

"No problem at all," Sturgis said and the two left the room to get Tami some food.

To be continued…


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

That evening Bud met Francesca at the baggage claim and called to her, "Ms. Paretti, it's me, Bud Roberts."

"Si, Mr. Roberts, I remember you. Tell me, how is my father?"

"There has been no change, I'm afraid Ma'am. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the hospital so you can see him," said Bud picking up her luggage.

"Si, I want to see Papa. Please let us hurry."

Bud drove her to the hospital and helped her out of the car. Taking her inside the waiting room, he sat down with her, and told her, "Ma'am, your father is being taken care of by a wonderful woman by the name of Tami Kearney. The only way she could stay with your father was to tell the nurses that she was his wife. She and your father have been seeing each other and I believe are in love. I would ask you not to make her leave his side."

"I would not be so cruel, Mr. Roberts. If my Papa and this Ms. Kearney are truly in love and she has taken such good care of him I couldn't do that to either of them."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Ma'am, Mrs. Kearney has been worried and I promised to talk to you."

"You have done a good thing, Mr. Roberts, and I will let her help me care for Papa."

"Thank you, Ma'am, and if there is anything you need, please let me know. Harriett and I will be visiting your father, so we'll be seeing you."

"I will be looking forward to seeing you, but right now I want to see my Papa."

Bud called a nurse and Deloris, the evening nurse, came to take Francesca back to see her father. Once back in the room, she saw a woman sitting by her papa's bed and knew her to be Tami, then she looked at the man lying in the bed. This man could not possibility be her papa, he was too frail and weak, to be her strong and healthy papa.

As the tears started falling, she walked up to the bed and lay with her cheek on her papa's hand saying, "Oh, my Papa, my poor Papa, what have they done to you? You have to get well for me, Papa. I need you. We have had so little time together; I don't want to lose you now. Please, Papa, open your eyes and look at your Francesca."

Tami, watching AJ's daughter, as she saw him for the first time, went and put her arms around her and said, "His vital signs are stable and that's a good sign. We will help him fight, you and I."

Looking up at the older woman Francesca nodded, "Si, you and I will fight for him and we will win."

"I am Tami Kearney, and I love your father very much."

"I am Francesca Paretti and I am happy to meet you, Tami Kearney."

"Please, call me Tami, and let's become good friends, that will make your papa happy when he wakes up."

"Si, and you may call me Francesca. Papa must love you a lot, you are such a wise woman."

"We haven't had an easy time, but I hope he still loves me when he wakes up."

"Why should he not love you, Tami?"

"My two children haven't made it easy for us and we had broke up. After he was injured, I realized I couldn't live without him. When he wakes up, this may come as a surprise to him.'

"Yes, but a nice surprise, I should think."

"That's what I'm hoping for, Francesca. I'm so glad to finally meet you. Your father talks of you often, he loves you very much."

"I love him very much. We have only been close a short time and the thought of losing him now, is to awful to think about."

"Then we won't think about it, we'll think about happy things."

"Yes, like when papa opens his eyes and sees two beautiful women sitting beside him," smiled Francesca.

"Exactly like that, Francesca. Did you know you have a very beautiful smile?"

"Si, it is Papa's smile."

To be continued…


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Pulling up a chair, Francesca sat down next to her father. Tami smiled at her and said, "I want to tell you how this happened to your father. He was at a high school dance, when a young man came in and started shooting into the crowd. AJ was trying to reason with him when another boy snuck up from behind and tried to take his gun away. The boy with the gun spun around and shot him and grabbed that boy's date. He was holding the girl in front of him when the SWAT Team burst in. AJ yanked her out of the gunman's arm and protected her with his own body. That was when he was shot."

"What an awful thing to happen to those students. Papa was so brave. That girl is lucky to be alive, if the shot took Papa down it would have killed the girl."

"Yes, she is very lucky to be alive, and her mother is so glad that she is. The girl that he was protecting was my sixteen year old daughter, Sheena."

"Is your daughter alright? It must have been a horrible shock to see so many shot. It must be an awful thing to imagine your only child shot."

"Sheena is not my only child, I also have a twenty-one year old son, Andrew. In fact, when you arrived I was going upstairs and visit him awhile. I have been neglecting him since your father was injured."

"He was at the dance and shot also?"

"No, he was in an automobile accident a month ago on Easter. Your father saved his life also."

"My Papa the hero. He has always been such a brave man. I did not realize he was still such a man of action."

"He was at my home because a tree had fallen on my house during a storm. He had just finished cutting it off when Andrew came home and said some horrible things to him. Andrew went racing out in his car, AJ followed him, saw the wreck, and found Andrew trapped under his car. Risking his own life, he had to cut off Andrew's leg, to get him out before he drowned or bled to death."

"That must have been a traumatic experience for your son."

"Yes, and he's not dealing with it very well."

"Sometimes these matters take time to heal the body and soul."

"Yes, but I'm afraid that instead of being grateful that your father saved his life, Andrew just blames him for the loss of his leg."

"We will hope that this does not leave him a bitter young man, but make him grow into a stronger and wiser one."

"His career won't be affected by it since he is going to be a veterinarian. His greatest fear is that no woman will want him with only one leg.'

"Does he not realize that he can have an artificial leg?"

"They tried to fit him with one earlier this week, but he threw a fit and refused to allow them to put it on him."

"Does he not know that when a woman falls in love with him his leg, or lack thereof, will not matter?"

"A friend of your father's tried to convince him of that, but I don't know that it's done a lot of good."

"Then we will have to wait until he meets his soul mate."

"I'm afraid he won't even be looking, if he doesn't believe he can be loved."

"Yes, but once the woman that is meant for him, falls in love with your son, she will convince him in a way no one else could."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for my son to be sexually active, if that is what you mean."

"As old as you say your son is and you think he is still a virgin?"

"Until I know otherwise, that is what I am going to believe."

"In Italy we would consider him a very late bloomer. You strike me as a wise woman, yet, you live in a fantasy world."

"Not really, I just don't want to think of my babies growing up and leaving home. I bet if you ask your father, he would tell you he would like to think of you in the same way."

"Papa knows too much about my life to believe I am still a virgin, and yet he loves me anyway."

"And even if Andrew was sexually active I would love him also, while Sheena is a different matter entirely," Tami grinned ruefully.

To be continued…


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"Yes, I can see why you would not want your sixteen year old daughter to become sexually active. Although I had my first lover when I was fifteen, but Papa does not know about that, since we were not seeing each other at the time. Mama knew and while she did not like it she understood."

"If you wouldn't mind me leaving you for a little while I really should go up and see Andrew," said Tami. "Sheena brought me a change of clothes earlier and I haven't time to do that, so if you will stay with your father, it will give me a chance to do both."

"Si, I will stay with Papa and you take some time for yourself. The only thing I need to do is take my clothes to Papa's house."

"I live closer to the hospital then your father, why don't you stay at my home?"

"Thank you, I will accept your generous offer."

"When Sheena is ready to go home you can go with her and take your luggage, then if you wish to come back you can catch a cab."

"That is most gracious of you, Tami, my father is lucky to have met you."

"I hope he thinks so when he wakes up."

"If I know my father, he will be thrilled to see you here beside him."

"Thank you Francesca. I'll go now and leave you alone with your Papa."

Leaving the ICU, Tami took the elevator upstairs to see her son, who was lying in bed arguing with his sister.

"If you're not going to eat your pudding, then why won't you let me have it?" asked Sheena.

"Because I might want it later," replied Andy.

"But I want it now!" exclaimed Sheena.

"Listen, brat…"

"Alright, you two, retreat to separate corners, and be quiet," said Tami. "Andrew, how are you doing?"

"I was doing fine until the brat came to visit."

"Mom, he is being stingy with his pudding and a hardheaded nincompoop."

"Sounds like you two have been having a lovely visit, sorry I missed it," sighed Tami.

"Yeah, I hear I'm not first on your visitor's list any more, mom," sneered Andrew.

"Son, answer me a question, when did you get so mean natured? You used to be such a sweet and lovely boy, but lately you have been hateful."

"I used to have two legs."

"No, this all started before you lost your leg, so you don't have that as an excuse."

"Why? Because I didn't approve your choice in lovers?"

"AJ and I have never been lovers! Not that it's any of your business."

"You aren't going to marry him, are you?"

"If he'll have me, I'd marry him in a heartbeat. As long as he is willing to put up with my two errant children."

"If you marry him, then I'll never come back home again."

"Then that's your choice, son."

"You'd actually choose him over us?"

"No…Sheena approves of AJ now."

"Then you'd choose him over me?"

"That's not my choice, but if you're insisting that I must choose, then yes, I choose not to spend the rest of my life alone. I choose AJ."

"I thought I meant more to you than that, but I see I was wrong."

"You're wrong, Andrew, you do mean the world to me, but so does AJ, and one day you'll go off and have a life of your own, and so will Sheena, and I choose not to be alone."

"You really love him that much?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, maybe he's not so bad after all, but he had better take good care of you or he'll answer to me."

"AJ has saved both your life and Sheena's life, I would expect no less from him, if my life were in danger."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen."

"It'll be nice to know that I have a strong man around, to watch over me while my son is out chasing girls."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, mom."

"You let me worry about what I don't have to worry about."

"Always the optimist, aren't you?"

"Yes, I like to think so. I'm going back down to be with AJ now. Sheena, why don't you go get some dinner?"

To be continued…


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Tami returned to AJ's room and picked up his hand. Francesca smiled at her and said, "If you do not mind, I think I will go down to the cafeteria. The airline food is always so atrocious."

Tami grinned and said, "It must me really awful, if you think hospital food is a step up."

Grinning, Francesca said, "It is," and left the room.

Smiling to herself as she left ICU, Francesca went to the nurses' desk, "Can you tell me what room Andrew Kearney is in?"

The nurse gave her the room number on the third floor and Francesca headed upstairs. Walking into Andrew's room, she put a surprised look on her face, and said, "You are not my father…I must have the wrong room."

"No, I don't believe I am, I think I would have remembered having a daughter as beautiful as you," Andrew flirted.

Francesca giggled and said, "What a charming man you are," as she sat down in a chair next to his bed.

A bit surprised that she had sat down, as if she intended to stay, Andrew introduced himself. "I'm Andrew and you're…"

"I am wondering why a man who looks as healthy as you do is in the hospital?"

"I was in an accident, and lost my leg."

"Oh, then that is good, you will not be able to chase me around the bed."

Frowning at her Andrew said, "You have a strange way of looking at it."

"You do not look any worse for the wear. When are they going to let you out of here?"

"Whenever I learn how to use that damn artificial leg."

She batted her eyes flirtatiously at him and said, "Well, then why not learn to use it quickly, and I might let you take me out to dinner."

"Do you really mean you would go out to dinner with me? I only have one leg."

"Do you use your toes to eat dinner with?"

"No…" he stated puzzled.

"Then I do not see that you having one leg as being an impediment to us having dinner together."

"Okay, I'll start my physical therapy with my artificial leg first thing in the morning."

"That sounds wonderful, now I really must go and find my father's room," she said, and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She breezed out of the room, as quickly as she had breezed in.

True to his word, Andrew did begin physical therapy the next morning. His physical therapist couldn't believe the change in the young man in just three days. During this time Tami rarely left AJ's bedside, and built her friendship with AJ's daughter. Sheena had taken Francesca home, that first evening, and had fallen head over heels in love with Francesca's wardrobe. Finding out she was a fashion designer and would be willing to give her 'little sister' fashion tips and possibly even design her prom dress, cinched the love affair. Francesca enjoyed being around the younger girl, she had secretly wanted a younger sister, but neither of her parents had provided her with one.

It was early evening, on Tuesday, almost seventy-two hours since he'd been shot, that AJ's opened his eyes for the first time. Francesca had just gone to dinner and Sheena went up to see Andrew. Tami was sitting there, alone, when it happened. Her eyes had drifted to the man in the next bed, who had been brought in a few hours before. She was concerned with the lack of visitors he'd had since he had been brought in.

"Tami?" a voice hoarsely whispered.

Her eyes flew to the bed and saw that AJ's eyes were finally opened.

He asked, "Why are you here?"

Just then Delores came into the room to check on him because of the change in the vital signs. Having heard the question, Delores was the one to reply, when the stunned Tami did not. "Where else would your wife be, Mr. Chegwidden, but by your side? In fact she has hardly left this room since you have been brought in."

Looking over at Tami he asked, "Is that true, darling?"

Tami thinking he was just playing along until they were alone, she replied, "Of course, dear, where else would I be?"

Delores interrupted again before AJ could respond and said, "Everything looks good with your vitals so I'm going to call the doctor and tell him that you're awake."

AJ looked at her and said, "You should probably tell him that I also have some memory loss. I don't know how much time I've lost, but I know I've lost some."

"I'll tell him," she said and left the room.

To be continued…


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Tami turned to look at AJ and asked, "AJ, why do you think you have memory loss?"

Looking down at her hand on his, he saw her wedding rings, "Tami, why in the world would I have brought you an exact duplicate of your first wedding rings?"

"AJ, these are my first wedding rings, we aren't really married. I had to tell the nurses that so I could stay with you. They would only let immediate family back here and I needed to be at your bedside."

"So I haven't lost any time? I'm in here for the gunshot wound at the dance?"

"Yes, and you have been in critical condition until yesterday."

"Why did you want to be here with me?"

Francesca had just come back into the room and says, "Because she's in love with you Papa. Even I knew that."

Turning to look into Tami's eyes he asked, "Is that the truth, Tami?"

"Yes, AJ, it is, but if you want me to leave now I will."

Sheena came running in the room and said, "They just told me that dad is awake," she stopped dead in her tracks seeing him sitting up in bed wide awake. Rushing to his side she gently hugged him and said, "I'm so glad you're awake. Thank you for saving my life, dad."

"Dad?" he questioned softly.

"I started calling you dad so I could come back and see you. It felt so natural I kept it up, I hope you don't mind."

Raising his free arm to hug her he gently kissed her cheek and said, "No, sweetie, I don't mind."

"Good, because now I have a new sister too."

Francesca asked, "Papa, do I not get a hug and kiss too?"

Finally noticing his daughter was in the room he held up his arm and said, "I must have been pretty bad if they brought you here all the way from Italy."

"Yes, you were, Papa, you gave us all a good scare, and you will have to get well quickly to make it up to us."

"Oh is that so?" he asked with a tired grin. All this talking was wearing him out.

"Yes, that is so," Tami told him. "But for now all you need to do is rest." She stood up next to him and encouraged him to lay back, pulling the light blanket up to cover him.

As AJ's eyes closed with a tired sigh, the doctor came in, "So, you're awake, Mr. Chegwidden?" Bollinger said cheerfully. "What's this the nurse tells me about memory loss?"

AJ wearily opened his eyes again and answered the doctor, "There was no memory loss. I was mistaken."

"What led you to think that your memory wasn't in tact?"

"The nurse referred to Tami as my wife and when I couldn't remember our wedding, I thought I had amnesia."

"It would seem that you do, unless you have since remembered…" Bollinger trailed off.

"It would be hard to remember something that didn't happen," AJ said and again his eyes drifted closed.

At this the doctor turned to Tami with an inquiring look. "I'm afraid I'm guilty of a deception, Doctor. I knew the only way I could be at his side was to be immediate family, so I lied and said we were married."

"I see…the nurses would have let you stay as his fiancée, you know," Bollinger told her.

At her sad shake of her head, he asked, "So you are just his girlfriend?"

"Not even that, I'm afraid, Doctor," Tami admitted.

"I don't understand…If that is the case, why did you lie to stay at his side?"

Both Francesca and Sheena answered in unison, "Because she loves him!"

Bollinger looked at all three women and then down at AJ who was asleep and shook his head. "I'll have him moved to a regular room in the morning if he continues to improve over night, and then you can have anyone you like visiting him. Until then, I have heard none of this!" he grinned and left ICU.

To be continued…


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

AJ was awake on and off during the night. The first time he woke, Francesca and Sheena had just started talking about returning home. They stayed and chatted until he fell back asleep. After trying to persuade Tami into going with them, and being met with her usual refusal, they kissed her and said they would see her in the morning.

The second time he woke, Rita was there changing his IV and taking his vitals. She stayed and chatted quietly with him for a few minutes because Tami was asleep in the chair by the bed. When he woke for the third time, around 0400, it was the first time the two of them were alone.

Tami was standing at the window looking out, he didn't call to her right away, he simply watched her and wondered what had changed her attitude about their relationship in regards to her children. He was worried that it was a feeling of gratitude that had brought about this change

She was staring out at the night wondering if AJ would ask her to leave the first time they found themselves alone. She knew that he hadn't wanted to see her again after their break. She didn't know how she would deal with it if he asked her to leave; all she had to do was remember how miserable she was during those weeks following the break up. She could only pray that she could find a way to convince him they belonged together.

She turned to look at him and caught him staring at her. "How long have you been awake, AJ? Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Come sit by me, Tami."

"Are you sure there's nothing I can get for you? Do you need more pain medication? Water…coffee?"

"I think we need to talk," he replied.

With a resigned sighed, she left the window, and slowly walked over to take a seat beside the bed. Staring into his eyes she said, "If you're going to tell me to go, could you get it over with quickly."

"Why do you think I would tell you to go?" he asked.

"Because before you ended up in here you'd told me you didn't want to see me anymore."

"That's because you were allowing your children to control your actions."

"AJ, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have either one of my children. Within a month you've saved both their lives."

"I don't want your gratitude, Tami."

"Well you have it whether you want it or not, AJ."

"I meant, I wanted more than that from you."

"I admitted to almost everyone in this hospital how I feel about you. What I don't know is how you feel about me."

"This is hardly the scene that I had pictured when I thought about us talking about our feelings for each other."

"How did you picture it?"

"There would at least been candlelight and roses with soft music playing," then he gave her his quirky grin and continued. "And if there had been a bed involved in my fantasy it wouldn't have had machinery and nurses to go along with it."

"You pictured us in bed together?" she asked shyly.

"Haven't you?" he asked with a grin.

"No, I hadn't gotten that far in my fantasies."

"How far have you gotten, Tami?"

"I'd only gotten as far as picturing us in my hot tub."

"With or without clothes."

"With…to start with."

"Then our fantasies aren't that far apart," he grinned.

"AJ, I'd like to see if there is a chance that we can share a future, if you still feel the same way."

Looking deeply into her eyes he responded, "I guess I just need to know, that what you think you're feeling for me isn't tied up in the fact that I've saved Andrew and Sheena's lives."

"AJ, I love my children dearly, and I'll never be able to repay you for what you did in saving their lives, but if I have to make a choice between my children and you, then I choose you."

"Why, Tami, tell me why?"

She couldn't look into his eyes as she told him, "Because I love you, AJ." However she was surprised that she didn't get an answer after she said what she did. Looking at him, she found that he was asleep!

To be continued…


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Just before breakfast that morning, Rita had finally convinced Tami she should go down to the cafeteria and have a meal. "Promise you'll call me if he wakes up," Tami begged. Rita agreed, and Tami reluctantly left the room.

AJ opened his eyes and grinned at Rita, "I thought she'd never leave." He outlined his plan to Rita, and ever the romantic soul, she agreed, even though part of his plan was against hospital regulations.

She hurried down to the gift shop and made the purchases he requested and was still able to make it back to ICU before Tami make it back from breakfast. Because AJ was now the only patient in ICU, Rita dimmed all the lights and made a few other preparations and then left him alone.

Tami walked into the room at stopped seeing the lighting was so dim. She asked, "AJ, what is going on here?" When she came around the curtain that Rita drawn around his bed she saw there was a single votive candle lit on his bedside table. There was soft music playing on a CD player that Rita had brought from her desk and when she turned her eyes in amazement to AJ he held out a single red rose to her that Rita had brought back from the flower shop. "AJ, what is all this?" she asked in a whisper.

"I told you I wanted candlelight, soft music, and roses when we talked about our feelings for each other." He held out the rose to her and when she took it, he said, "I love you, Tami Kearney."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she moved closer to the bed to hug him gently, "Oh, AJ, I love you so."

"So you forgive me for pretending I was asleep when you told me how you felt."

"You were pretending?" she asked slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "No, I don't forgive you."

"Would you forgive me, if I told you I loved you, again?"

"Maybe if you kissed me too."

"I think I might me able to do that." His lips gently searched for hers and they met in a tender, sweet, and yet passionate kiss. When he lifted his head he whispered, "I love you, Tami."

She gently nipped his lip and said, "I love you too, AJ."

"Your love has a sharp bite to it, my love," AJ chuckled.

"That'll teach you to pretend to be asleep while I'm telling you I love you."

"Never again, my love, I promise."

Rita came into the room and said, "Sorry to interrupt, you two, but it looks like things are working out well.'

"They are, Rita, thank you for all your help," said AJ.

"Doctors orders just came down that you are to be sprung from here, and we're going move you up to third floor. I hear that you are going to have a roommate so you two will have to behave yourselves."

"Andrew is on the third floor, so that will make it easier on me to visit the two of you."

"How is Andrew doing?"

"From what I've heard he's finally consented to being fitted for the artificial leg."

"That is good news I take it? But what do you mean from what you have heard?"

"I've been spending most of my time with you. The few times I have visited him, he wasn't in a very good mood. He was fighting them every time they brought the artificial leg in and then for some reason he just stopped."

"Well, that's the first step."

"Yes, I'm so thankful I just wish I knew what had changed his mind."

"Does it really matter, as long as he is continuing to make progress?"

"No, I'll just count my blessing and not question the reason."

Rita prepared him for the move and the orderlies arrived to move his bed up to the third floor. Tami had his bloodstained clothes in a bag and followed behind them. As they entered the elevator, Rita waved goodbye and returned to her desk.

To be continued…


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Exiting the elevator and going down the hall, Tami saw where the orderlies were taking AJ. Stopping as they pushed him through the door she waited for the outburst she was sure that would follow.

"Hey, what are you doing here in my room?" asked Andrew.

"Looks like we are going to be neighbors for a while," answered AJ as the nurse came in and started hooking him to his IV pole. "I hear that you're improving."

"Yeah, from mom no less, since she's been with you most of the time," Andrew said sullenly

"I'm sorry to have taken her away from your side, but she felt I needed her."

Tami walked in just then and said, "He did need me more than you, Andrew. But now both of you are together, and I can share my time with the two men I love most."

"You do love him don't you, mom?"

"Yes, Andrew, I love him very much and we've had this conversation before."

"I know, it's just hard for me to see you with anyone but dad."

"You better get used to it, because I love AJ, and you'll be seeing us together a lot."

"Looks like I'll have a chance to see a lot of him, now that he's my roommate."

"I promise to make a good roommate, Andrew, and not keep you up late at night," smiled AJ.

"I can't make the same promise, since I am having trouble sleeping," answered Andrew.

"Have you told the doctor, son?" asked Tami.

"Nah, he'll just fill me full of sleeping pills, and I don't want to fell groggy all the time."

"Maybe not. You should tell him and see what he says."

"It's lack of exercise. He has been laying around in the bed for so long he can't sleep," said AJ.

"You're probably right, but I'd feel better if he'd tell the doctor."

"Hey, people I'm still in the room, and I don't want to tell the doctor anything so back off."

"Are you having nightmares, son?" asked Tami.

"What if I am?" he asked.

"Could it be that you don't want to go to sleep and are fighting it?" she asked.

"No, they don't happen that often, AJ is probably right, I am used to getting plenty of exercise and laying here I'm not tired enough to sleep."

"Then please, darling, talk to the doctor and take just enough sleeping pills to start a regular sleeping cycle."

"I'll think about it, mom," he said. "Where is the brat?"

"She's at the house with Francesca, AJ's daughter."

"I didn't know you had a daughter, AJ," responded Andrew.

"Yes, she lives in Italy and came all the way to America to check up on her old Papa."

"How old is your daughter?"

"She is thirty-two and very beautiful."

"Then I should meet her sometime," replied Andrew.

"I think she's a bit old for you, Andrew," said AJ.

Looking from his mom to AJ he said, "Well, there's seventeen years difference between you two, so what eleven between your daughter and I?"

"Francesca is mature beyond her years, I doubt she would consider dating someone so much younger."

"What you're saying is that a one legged man isn't good enough for your daughter."

"You couldn't be more wrong, Andrew. Bud Roberts is like a son to me, and he only has one leg. If he weren't already married to a wonderful woman, I wouldn't mind him dating my daughter. The only objection I have to you dating her, is that you are only two thirds of her age."

Just then the door of the room was pushed open and Sheena came in, "WOW you're roommates! The fur is going to fly now."

"Shut up, brat."

"That's no way to talk to your sister," AJ jumped in.

"Oh, I'm used to it," Sheena said. "Francesca will be up in a minute, she's parking the car."

Just then the lovely Italian beauty entered the hospital room, "Papa, I'm so glad they moved you out of ICU and into a room of your own. Oops…not of your own. Hello, Andrew, nice to see you again."

To be continued…


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"You're HIS daughter?" Andrew asked stunned.

"Si, this is my Papa," replied Francesca. "And I have a kiss for both of you," she said, as she leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek. Turning, she moved to do the same with Andrew, when instead, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"You two know each other, I take it?" asked Tami.

"Yes, she promised me a date if I started my physical therapy," smiled Andrew pleased with himself.

"FRANCESCA!" exclaimed AJ.

"Si, Papa?" she asked.

"What have you been up to?" asked AJ.

"Whatever do you mean, Papa?"

"Bribing Andrew with a date so he'll start his physical therapy, shame on you."

"It was not a bribe, but a promise, Papa."

"It seems to have worked, AJ."

"It's not nice to promise something you won't carry through with."

"But, Papa, I will carry through with my promise."

"I told you I thought it was a good idea that your daughter and I go out," grinned Andrew.

"Papa, I have never had you approve my dates before, and I do not plan on starting now."

"Just be careful no one gets hurt."

"Si, I will, Papa."

"When are we going to go out on our date?" asked Andrew.

"As soon as you are released from the hospital," smiled Francesca.

"Then I will have to work extra hard, so they'll release me early," grinned Andrew.

"Please see that you do because I will have to return to Italy when Papa is better," announced Francesca.

"Maybe we'll be married by then, and I can go with you," replied Andrew with a smirk.

"Somehow I doubt that, but we can still be friends," smiled Francesca.

"Ah, the swan song for every male. Why do women think that, is such a good thing to offer, when it's the last thing we want to hear," sighed Andrew.

"Andrew, sometimes friends makes the best lovers, just ask my Papa and your mama," winked Francesca.

"Mother! I thought you told me you had never slept with him!" stormed Andrew,

"I wasn't talking about sleeping, Andrew, I was talking about sex," replied Francesca.

"FRANCESCA!" exclaimed AJ. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I am sorry, Papa, truly I am. I did not mean to cause anyone any embarrassment."

"Francesca, your love life is your business, and mine, is mine."

"I will remember that in the future, Papa."

"See that you do, daughter."

"AJ, you need to remember they weren't discussing YOUR love life, they were discussing OUR love life," Tami stated, a bit upset.

"You're right, darling, I'm sorry," AJ said, holding out his hand for her to come and sit on the bed beside him.

Walking to the bed, Tami reached for AJ's hand and sat down next to him. She said, "I forgive you, my love." Tami leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Just promise me when you're better we will have a sex life."

AJ winked at Tami and nodded with a sexy smile.

"Hey, that looks like something going on there. What are the two of you talking about?" Sheena asked.

"None of your business, young lady," smiled Tami.

"Gee, mom, I'm sixteen, how old do I have to be to hear the good stuff?" asked Sheena.

Both AJ and Tami looked at each other and then in unison said, "Thirty."

"In that case, you can tell me," Francesca said.

"Enough out of you, young lady," replied AJ.

"Si, Papa, I will be good," smiled Francesca.

An orderly came in with a wheelchair and said, "Andrew, it's time for your physical therapy."

"If this beautiful lady will excuse me, then I'll be back in about an hour."

"I will go with you, Andrew, that way I can cheer you on."

"Wonderful, just follow the rolling wheels," he smiled.

As the two of them left the room Sheena said, "I'll come too and watch."

"No, brat, you stay with the old folks."

"No way, I want to watch you fall on your face!" laughed Sheena as she followed them out the door.

"Finally a quiet moment," smiled Tami.

"So tell me about this hot tub fantasy you had, my darling," said AJ pulling her down to snuggle against his chest.

To be continued…


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"I'd rather show you, my darling," replied Tami.

"It may take awhile since I don't know how long I'll be in the hospital."

"Maybe you and Andrew can have a race on who gets out first?" suggested Tami.

"I don't believe I'd mention a race to Andrew right now, darling," frowned AJ.

"Oh, dear I didn't think of that, you're right, but you could propose a deal with him and see who gets out first."

"We had best wait and see how my new roommate and I get along before I do that," replied AJ.

Down in physical therapy Andrew's therapist was amazed at how quickly Andrew was making progress after their very rocky start. Today he seemed to be trying extra hard at his exercises and the therapist felt it had something to do with the two visitors that were watching. Or it might have had something to do with the fact that Francesca promised a kiss for each accomplishment he made.

Over the next few days, Andrew and AJ came to a grudging understanding as they both tried hard to do everything their doctors required of them. Andrew seemed to be sleeping better now that he was getting so much exercise in the therapy room and he was told that if he continued to progress the way he was, he would be released to outpatient status by the end of the week. Andrew smirked at AJ when his doctor told him that.

AJ waited until Andrew was at physical therapy one day to confront Dr. Bollinger with what he would have to do to be allowed to be able to go home a day earlier than Andrew. The doctor liked to see this attitude in his patients, and asked AJ how many steps he had at his house. AJ responded that it was a ranch styled house and that there was only three steps up to the door. "Well, when you can climb three stairs unaided you can go home," the doctor told him.

Even though it was only a week from the day of the gunshot, and only three days since he'd been transferred from ICU and so far all he had done was walk up and down the hallway outside his room. AJ told the doctor, "Hell, I can do that now."

"That, I would have to see," Bollinger said.

Slowly getting out of the bed AJ asked the doctor to hand him his robe and said, "Point me to the nearest staircase."

With a smile, Bollinger called an orderly, and the two of them walked with AJ down the hall to the fire escape. Opening the fire door he said, "There you are take it slow and easy." He told the orderly to make sure he didn't fall, but not to help him in any way.

Putting both hands on the handrail AJ slowly made his way up three of the stairs turned and came back down again. "Well, doc?" he asked.

Bollinger said, "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't have seen it with my own eyes."

"So, I can go home?" AJ questioned.

"Yes, you can go home this afternoon, as long as there is someone who can check in on you periodically."

"I'm sure that will be no problem."

"You won't be able to drive for several weeks, yet, do you have someone who can take you home?"

"Yes, but it may be awhile."

"That's fine I'll sign your release papers and have the nurses give you your orders when you're ready to leave."

"Thank you, doctor, I appreciate all you have done."

As the doctor left, Tami and Andrew returned to the room, Tami had gone with Andrew to therapy to see his progress for herself. Tami asked, "What did he have to say, darling?"

"He had some very good news for me as long as you're willing to play chauffer," said AJ.

"What do you mean chauffer?" asked Tami.

"I can go home today if you'll drive me," replied AJ.

"Don't do it, mom! I should be released first," complained Andrew.

"Maybe you should, but I am going home today, if your mom is willing to drive me."

To be continued…


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"Then I want to go home today too," demanded Andrew.

"You'll have to talk to your doctor about that," said Tami to her son.

"Get him in here so I can ask him," he demanded.

Going out to the nurses' desk, Tami requested that the nurse have Andrew's doctor paged and sent to Andrew's room.

AJ asked Tami if she knew where Francesca was that afternoon. Tami told him that she had gone shopping to pick up a few more clothes, because when she packed she didn't know how long she was going to be staying. Picking up the phone, he dialed Francesca's cell phone number. "Pronto?"

"Francesca, I was wondering if you could go by the house and pick up a change of clothes for me, all I have is the clothes that I wore to the dance."

"I'm in town shopping and I could pick you up something, or would you rather I go ahead and run by the house?"

"Whatever is easiest for you, darling."

"I'll figure something out, Papa, and be there in an hour and a half."

Just then Dr. Carter walked through the door and asked, "What's wrong in here?"

"I want to leave the hospital today and go home," announced Andrew.

"We were talking about the end of the week, what's the hurry, Andrew?"

"My doctor is letting me go home today, and he's jealous," grinned AJ.

"Weren't you shot a week ago?" he asked in surprise.

"Yep, but that was last week…this week I'm doing much better."

Shaking his head in amazement, Carter looked at the young man who had come quite a ways in the last week, maybe having this man as a roommate to push him to get better quicker was the best thing that could have happened to Andrew. "If you think you're ready, Andrew, I don't see any reason why you can't go home today. You'll need to continue your physical therapy, but you can do that as an out patient."

"Great, then mom can take us both home," he smirked at AJ.

Hiding his grin from Andrew, AJ replied, "I guess it'll save her a trip."

When Andrew wasn't looking he winked at Tami. Smiling softly at him, she walked over to his bed and leaned over and kissed him. Whispering in his ear, "This was your plan all along wasn't it?"

Giving her an innocent 'who me?' look he just smiled and didn't say a word.

A short time later Francesca arrived handing her father a bag of clothes. Andrew was already dressed and waiting to go. AJ excused himself to go to the bathroom to change. Minutes later Francesca's name could be heard growled from the bathroom.

"Si, Papa?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"You know very well what the problem is, daughter," came his voice through the closed door.

Putting her hand to her mouth to cover her giggles she said, "But, Papa, you told me you didn't like to wear underwear when you were off duty."

Raising her eyebrows, Tami shared a look with Francesca, and smiled. Andrew wasn't happy about the speculation he saw in his mother eyes.

A few minutes later AJ stepped out of the bathroom in skintight jeans, that he filled out oh-so-well, and a navy blue T-shirt with gold lettering that read 'SEAL's do it under water.' Tami was starting at his tight jeans, giving him the once over burst into giggles as she read his t-shirt. "Tell me, AJ, is it true?"

Using her come back from a few days ago he said, "I'd much rather show you."

His words since a shiver of anticipation down her spine. She replied, "I'll hold you to that, darling."

"Mother, you are discussing having sex with a man you're not married to! What kind of example is that for Sheena?"

"First, I wasn't planning on doing it in front of Sheena, and second, I'm old enough to make my own decisions without your input, young man," replied Tami.

"My Papa and your mother have stopped saying anything about our dating, could you not offer them the same courtesy?" asked Francesca.

Not wanting to make Francesca mad at him, he replied, "I guess I have been rather hard on them."

Rolling his eyes AJ saw through the ruse, but kept his silence rather than cause more strife.

To be continued…


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

AJ and Andrew had been released from the hospital on Wednesday and Andrew and Francesca were making plans to have their date on Saturday. Since Andrew wasn't used to driving his car with his new leg Francesca said she would pick him up with her Papa's Escalade. Andrew was nervous and had his mom help him pick out what he would wear for his important date.

Francesca, and AJ arrived at Tami's at 7:00 PM. AJ was still not able to drive so his daughter was dropping him off for dinner with Tami, while she and Andrew went out to dinner. She told her date, "You look very handsome, Andrew, and seem to be getting around good."

"Thank you, fair lady, you look beautiful as always."

"Ah, ever the knight in shining armor," she teased.

"Yes, and this knight would like to know what you have planned for us tonight. I have been patient and not pushed you when you kept saying 'wait and see'."

"We are going to eat at the Willard Hotel and then dance," she announced.

"Wait just a minute, Francesca, I can't dance," insisted Andrew.

"Could you dance before you lost your leg?" she asked.

"Yes, but…."

"Then you can still dance and I will prove it to you, Andrew."

"I don't want to get out on the floor and make a fool of myself," growled Andrew.

"You would not, you will be dancing with me. Just trust me a little, Andrew."

"Let's wait and see how I feel after we eat our dinner," hedged Andrew.

"We will dance after dinner so keep that in your mind, my friend."

They left the house and slowly made it to the Escalade. "Turn on the radio if you like, Andrew," said Francesca.

"What kind of music do you like?" he asked.

"My favorite is classical, but I can listen to anything," she replied.

Turning on the radio he finally found some soft rock and settled back and said, "This will have to do I hope you like it."

Smiling she glanced over at him and said, "Si, I like most all music, it helps me to relax."

Back at the house AJ and Tami were alone since Sheena was at a friend's home studying. "How do you think their date will go?" asked Tami. "Especially since she is so determined that he will dance with her."

"My money is on my daughter. She has a way of getting what she wants," he replied. "Now, why don't you stop worrying about them and come here and give me a kiss."

Walking into his arms she lifted her face for his kiss and it felt so wonderful to be in his arms while they were all alone. "How much longer will Sheena be gone?" he asked.

"About thirty more minutes," she replied.

"Then I guess I'll have to settle for drinking deeply from your lips tonight."

"That sounds wonderful, but, my darling, our time is coming."

At the Willard, Andrew helped guide Francesca to their table and seated her. "You made that walk nicely across that floor. Think how wonderfully you will do on the dance floor tonight, Andrew," smiled Francesca.

"Why do you insist we dance tonight, Francesca? It is my first night out couldn't we just eat and maybe go to a movie?"

"No, you need to build your confidence, and tonight is a big step for you, my friend and I intend to see you succeed."

"You're as hard headed as your father," he frowned.

"Thank you for the compliment," she said.

"I didn't intend it as a compliment, Francesca," he replied.

"Yes, but that is the way I intend to take it," she smiled, as the waiter arrived with the bottle of wine she had ordered.

The waiter looked at Andrew and reluctantly said, "I'm sorry, but I will have to ask the gentleman for his ID."

Totally embarrassed at being 'carded' in front of his date, when the waiter had obviously not felt the need to card her, Andrew pulled out his wallet and showed the man his driver's license. Once he was sure that Andrew was old enough, he poured wine for the both of them and then took their meal order.

As they ate, they spoke of their childhoods. Francesca found all the animal stories that Andrew shared with her very funny; there was much laughter at their table. Finally when the meal was over, and the band started to play, Francesca stood up and reached out her hand for Andrew. Fear gripping his heart, he took her hand and slowly made it out to the dance floor, where Francesca went into his arms and told him, "Relax and move slowly."

Andrew did as he was told and soon he was relaxing and feeling comfortable in Francesca's arms

To be continued…


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Tami and AJ were in the middle of a passionate kiss when the phone rang. Reluctantly pulling apart Tami went to answer the call. "Hey, Mom, it's me."

"Did you need me to pick you up, Sheena?" she asked trying to keep the frustration from her voice.

"Actually, I was calling because we had finished studying, and Ashley's mom said she would order pizza and wanted to know if I could spend the night."

Tami looked over at AJ and with a seductive smile on her face replied, "Yes, Sheena, you can spend the night."

AJ's heart jumped at this, knowing they would now have several hours alone before Andrew and Francesca would return from their date.

"Thanks, mom, tell Coach AJ I hope he appreciates my sacrifice by not coming home tonight."

"SHEENA RENEE KEARNEY…I…will," she said and hung up on her daughter.

"Ashley, mom said I could spend the night…quick call Donny and Kurt and tell them the coast is clear."

"Wasn't it great that mom got called out of town this afternoon?" Ashley asked Sheena.

"Yeah and she left us money for pizza!"

Donny and Kurt arrived minutes after the pizza had gotten there. Kurt had brought a twelve pack of beer with him since he was a senior and old enough to buy it. Sheena was a bit reluctant about the beer drinking, but Ashley told her not to be a spoilsport and she gave in to peer pressure.

Meanwhile Tami walked towards AJ and seductively walked her fingers up his chest. "You were going to show me how true that shirt your daughter bought you was. Shall we take this to the hot tub?"

Grinning seductively he told her, "I didn't bring my swimming trunks."

"I could let you preserve your modesty, by letting you get in the tub first and promising not to look," she told him with an evil grin.

"Why don't I trust you?" he questioned pulling her into his arms.

"Oh, I won't peek," she promised innocently. "However, I might let my fingers do the walking."

"Now that sounds promising," he grinned.

"Why don't you go ahead and go on out to the tub and get it turned on and I'll grab some towels, and wine, and join you in a minute."

He agreed and headed out to the deck. Turning on the heater and the jets, AJ was not surprised to find a white rabbit lingering around the edge of the hot tub. It seemed no matter were he went in her house, he found one or more animals there. Kicking off his shoes and stripping off his clothes, he folded them and placed them on a chair near the hot tub.

Climbing in the hot bubbling water he was settling himself down on the seat when it moved under him. He jumped back to his feet and spun around in time to see an iguana climb out of the tub and join the white rabbit on the upper edge. Tami came out carrying towels and wine and saw him standing with his back to her in the tub. Looking down his nude backside she said, "Nice view, sailor." This caused him to spin around giving her an even better view.

Pointing to the iguana he said in an indignant voice, "I sat on that."

"It's a six seated hot tub. Why did you have to choose Houdini's spot?" she smiled.

"What is an iguana doing in a hot tub?"

"The back stroke?" she asked innocently.

"They're desert animals," he said still upset.

"Don't tell Houdini that, he doesn't seem to know," she grinned.

"What's he doing to that rabbit?" he asked seeing that the two were nose to nose.

"Kissing, silly, that's his girl friend."

"A rabbit and an iguana!"

"Houdini doesn't know he's not supposed to date outside his species."

When Tami had first come out to the deck, she had put the towels and wine down within easy reach of the hot tub. During the conversation she had casually been undressing, when she was as naked as AJ, she climbed into the tub next to him. It was only then that he realized that he was seeing her without clothes for the first time. Looking at her, he forgot all about the strange lovers on the side of the tub, and asked with a wry grin, "Would you mind undressing again, darling? I missed it the first time."

"Sorry, sailor, I didn't get to see you undress so you're just out of luck."

To be continued…


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Reaching out his hand to her, he smiled as she placed her hand in his, "I'm so glad that Sheena decided to spend the night at her friends."

"So am I," Tami whispered as she stepped closer to him.

Gently placing his hand under her chin he lifted her face to his and kissed her tenderly and he drew her into his arms. When the kiss ended he made and exaggerated show of checking the seat behind him for any kind of unwanted critters, before sitting down and drawing her onto his lap. Placing her hands on his shoulders she lowered herself astride his legs allowing her breasts to gently graze his chest as she sat down. They both moaned at the desire this caused them.

He kissed her with passion so heated it rivaled the hot tub. As he caressed her back Tami ran her hands from his shoulder to his chest gently stopped over the scar from his recent gunshot wound. She whispered against his lips, "I'm so glad that you weren't more seriously hurt. I don't think I could have stood it if you had died that night."

"That night, I really didn't care if I died or not, since we were apart, but now I'm glad I didn't, because I hope we can have a future together."

"We can, my love, now that I've taken charge of my life instead of letting the kids control it."

"I'm so glad that you did that, darling."

Bringing his large hands around from her back he cupped her breasts in his hands and gently lifted them to bury his face in them. "You're so beautiful, my love. I can't believe this moment is finally here."

Lovingly caressing his head, "It feels like it's been forever that we've been waiting. I want you to make me yours."

Shifting her on his lap slightly so she could feel his erection letting her know how ready he was for her, AJ said, "Tami, I know there's been no one since your husband, do I need to use protection?"

Groaning in frustration she buried her head in his neck, "There hasn't been any need for me to be on birth control, and I'm guessing you didn't come prepared for this, this evening."

"Tami, at my age opportunities are few and far between, so I usually don't travel prepared."

Tami lifted her head and shyly said, "If you're willing to take the risk, it's unlikely that I would become pregnant, at this time in my cycle."

"If we take the risk, and you become pregnant, would you want to have the child?" he asked.

"I'd never abort a child, but AJ, at this stage of your life, would you want to be tied to a baby?" she asked blushing and dropping her head. "I am assuming you would want to be around if we did make a baby."

"I most certainly would want to be around! If you'll allow me to, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Tami. As for a baby at this stage of my life, I always wanted more children than just Francesca, but your children are almost grown too. Would you want to start all over with a new family?"

"I believe what ever happens, happens for a reason, so if we are blessed with a child, I'd welcome it into our lives, because it would be a part of both of us, and created in love."

"I do love you, Tami, and I know that it's probably too soon to be talking about a future, but I want you to know, that's where my heart is going, and that I do hope one day you'll be my wife."

"I want that too, AJ. It felt very natural, at the hospital, to be thought of as your wife, so if that was a proposal, then my answer is 'yes'."

"Then I guess it was a proposal," he grinned at her.

Smiling at him she said, "So I guess that means we're engaged?"

"Yes, we are. How soon do you want to let the children know?"

To be continued…


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"If you don't want to have a long engagement we should tell them soon," said Tami.

"No, I was thinking maybe we could get married right after the school year."

"Would Francesca be able to come back from Italy again that soon?" asked Tami.

"I don't know, we could check with her schedule. How long would you want to put the wedding off?" he asked.

"Actually, darling, I wasn't thinking of putting if off. I was thinking of having a small ceremony before she returned to Italy."

"Tami, she's leaving in a week!" he exclaimed.

"Getting cold feet are you?' she asked.

"In this hot tub? Hardly!" he said. "Darling, if you can be ready, I would gladly marry you in a week."

"We could have a small ceremony here next Saturday, since Francesca is leaving Sunday."

"Do you think Andrew has come around enough, that if I asked him to be my best man, he would?"

"All you can do is try," she replied.

"If not, then I'll ask Bud Roberts," he said.

"I want to have Sheena and Francesca stand up with me."

"It sounds like everything is set, darling. Why don't the three of you come to lunch tomorrow, and we can tell them then, since Sheena won't be home tonight."

"That sounds like a perfect plan," he assured her.

Aching her back, and wrapping her arms around his neck again, she whispered in his ear, "Darling, I think the time for talking is over." Trailing his lips down her neck he groaned his agreement. The pulse in her throat throbbed as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He closed his mouth over the pulse on her throat and tasted the salty throbbing of her body. She felt him grow harder between her legs as his erection nudged her belly.

In a husky whisper he asked, "Will you ride me, darling?"

Rising up on her knees, she put her hands on his shoulders, as he reached between them to guide himself into her. Slowly lowering herself on his manhood she gasped at the fullness she hadn't felt in many years. Taking her butt cheeks in his hands he helped her move up and down on his shaft, as he and rabbit and iguana watched her breasts bobbing up and down in the water. She was the most beautiful water nymph he'd ever seen.

Gripping his shoulders tighter, Tami started to move faster. AJ leaned his head back and stared at her though half closed eyelids. Grinding her bottom down, as she watched his passion filled eyes, she threw her head back and parted her lips and moaned. Her body was fill with a heat that had nothing to do with the hot tub.

Losing control and falling into AJ's arms, she felt a rapture that had been almost forgotten over the many years since she had such an experience. AJ held her tightly, as his body lost control and his seed shot into her womb. Finally holding each other tenderly as they gained control of their breathing, AJ whispered, "I love you, Tami. I can't believe you're going to be my wife in a week."

"Neither can I, my darling. It seems so far away and then so close, both at the same time."

As they sat cuddled in each other's arms, letting the warmth of the hot tub soothe them, they were both startled when AJ's stomach growled. Laughing Tami said, "Well you did come over for dinner, and I promised to make you a meal…"

He smiled back at her and said, "I certainly worked up an appetite. I guess it wouldn't be a good idea if Andrew and Francesca came back to find us like this."

"Why don't we get out, and I'll get dinner started," replied Tami.

Helping her to her feet, AJ also stood up and said, "That sounds like a good idea." He reached for the large fluffily towel and wrapped it around her, drying off every inch of her beautiful body. When he was finished Tami reached for the other towel and tenderly dried him as well. They had just started dressing when the phone rang.

To be continued…


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

At Ashley's house, the four had just sat down around the coffee table. Kurt had passed out beer to everyone and even though Sheena was reluctant to drink when the rest teased her, she thought one couldn't hurt her. It felt so good to be sitting there with Donny's arm around her even though his other was still in a sling from the gunshot wound. Because she didn't want him to take his arm from around her shoulder she shared her slice of pizza with him alternating bites and giggles. When he had drained his first beer and turned to Kurt for a second she asked," Donny, do you really need that?"

"Lighten up, babe," he told her. "Everyone else is on their second, you need to catch up."

As she reached for another slice of pizza, Donny's arm slipped off her shoulder and brushed her breast. She thought at first it was because was stretching across the coffee table to get pizza, but when she settled back in his arm it didn't go back to her shoulder, but remained on her breast. Sheena tried to shrug it off, but it remained firm and he even gave it a little squeeze. It was at that point she noticed that Kurt's hand was already up under Ashley's shirt. Realizing that things were getting out of hand rather quickly she jumped to her feet and said she needed to go to the bathroom. Once there, she pulled out her cell phone and called her mother.

"Hello?" Tami answered the phone.

"Mom, it's Sheena I need you to come and get me," she said.

"I thought you wanted to spend the night at Ashley's, Sheena?" she asked.

"Donny and Kurt are here and Kurt brought beer…"

"Ashley's mother allowed him to bring beer into the house? What was she thinking?" asked Tami.

"Her mom went out of town this afternoon," replied Sheena.

"I see," her mother said. "So you're calling be because Kurt brought beer?"

"No, Donny was groping me so I came to the bathroom to call you. Can you come and get me now?" she said with a slight catch in her voice.

"Sheena, we're on our way. Stay in the bathroom until we get there."

"Yes, mom," and they both hung up the phone.

Turning to AJ, Tami said, "We have to go pick up Sheena at Ashley's."

"What's wrong, Tami?" AJ asked, concerned.

"There are boys there drinking beer. Apparently Donny wants to make out and Sheena doesn't. She is hiding in the bathroom, waiting for me to come and get her."

"Let's go, darling, but you'll have to drive, I'm still under doctor's orders not to."

Back at Ashley's, Donny was getting concerned at how long Sheena was gone. Knocking on the bathroom door, he got, "What?" from Sheena.

"What's taking so long, babe? Do you need help? Maybe I should come in there," he offered grinning.

"I think the pizza make me sick…just go away."

"We ate from the same piece and I'm fine. Come on babe open the door," he insisted.

"Donny, I don't feel well you could send Ashley if you wanted to help."

"Yeah, right, her and Kurt went to her room, do you think I'm going to interrupt them? When you're done barfing, come on out, her parent's room is available," he shouted through the door. Donny turned to walk away and then turned to come back to the door to say, "Don't forget to use mouthwash."

Donny heard a knock at the door, and since he was the only one not behind closed doors, he went to answer it. Finding Sheena's mother and coach Chegwidden at the door, he backed up and this allowed them to step inside. Tami demanded to know where the bathroom was and she hurried down the hall in the direction Donny pointed. As Tami disappeared down the hall AJ demanded to know, "Where are Kurt and Ashley?"

"In her bedroom, Sir," he gulped. "But I wouldn't go in there, if I were you."

"You're not me, son," he replied and headed for the bedroom.

Opening the door without knocking, he caught Ashley and Kurt in the middle of having sex.

To be continued…


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Grabbing Kurt by the scruff of his neck, AJ yanked the startled teen off the even more startled Ashley. "Coach!" they both exclaimed as they tried to cover their nude bodies.

"Both of you get dressed at once," he snapped. AJ turned his back on Ashley to give her privacy, but kept a watchful eye on Kurt as he struggled into his clothing. When they were both dressed he marched them into the living room where Sheena, Tami, and Donny waited. "You two boys get out of here, and you can be sure I'll be calling your parents to let them know what happened here."

"Hey man, I didn't do anything wrong," Donny whined.

"Just brought beer into the house, with under age girls," AJ said sternly.

Hanging his head in shame Donny headed for the door, as Kurt reached for the remainder of the twelve-pack of beer. "I don't think so," AJ said and snatched it from his hand. Both boys scurried out the door at the look on coach Chegwidden's face.

Looking at Tami, AJ said, "I'm not sure I trust those boys not to come back. I think it might be best if Ashley came with us."

At that moment the front door opened and Colonel Blakely walked in and seeing Admiral Chegwidden in his living room even though he was dressed in civilian clothes he questioned, "Sir? What are you doing here?" His eyes went from the pizza and beer on the coffee table to his daughter and then back to Admiral Chegwidden as he waited for an answer.

Tami excused herself and took the girls to Ashley's room.

"You might want to sit down Colonel," said AJ.

As Blakely took a seat on the couch, AJ sat on a chair across from him. Folding his hands between his legs AJ said, "The girls were alone here when your wife went out of town unexpectedly. It seems that they invited their boyfriends over and Kurt brought beer. When things began to get out of hand Sheena called her mother to come and pick her up."

"How did you become involved in this, Sir?" the Colonel asked.

"I was having dinner at Tami's home. She and I have been dating. Jack, when we arrived, I found Kurt and your daughter in her bedroom in a very comprising position."

"Oh God," Blakely muttered. "My little girl." Looking at AJ he asked, "Was he forcing her?"

"From what I saw that didn't seem to be the case, but you should probably discuss it with your daughter."

"Thank you, Admiral, I will," he stood and shook AJ's hand, then turned and headed for his daughter's room. When he entered, Tami and Sheena took their leave. Meeting AJ in the living room all three went out to her car together.

"Sheena, WHAT were you thinking?" Tami asked when her daughter was safely in the car.

"Mom! I called you to come and get me!"

"But how could you put yourself in a situation, and I have NOT forgotten that you lied to me about Ashley's mother being there!"

"I never said she was THERE, mom, I said she had ordered pizza and asked me to spend the night."

"Which was also a lie!"

"Well, yeah, but not the lie you said I said!"

"Don't push it, Sheena!"

"Mom, I only had one beer and I didn't even like the taste! When Donny started grabbing my boob, I told him I had to go to the bathroom and then I called you!"

"Well, I'm glad you called and I hope you learned your lesson. However, you're grounded for the rest of the school year."

"MOM! That's two weeks! And what about prom?"

"Do you really think I would let you go to the prom with Don Hunt after this?" her mother asked incredulously.

"Well, I'm sure he would've still taken me if dad hadn't intimidated him!"

"You're lucky AJ is a man with such a strong personality that he only talked Don away from you and didn't have to punch him in the nose!"

"Sheena, when you said Don groped you, how far did he get, honey? Did he force himself on you?" asked AJ.

Tami gasped and looked over the seat to her daughter in the back waiting for her reply.

"No, dad, he just put his hand where I didn't want him to," replied Sheena.

"Are you sure that's all, honey?" asked Tami.

"Yeah, mom, that's when I went to the bathroom and called you," said Sheena.

The rest of the ride home was a rather silent one.

To be continued…


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

At Tami's house, Francesca and Andrew arrived home from their date to find the house dark, and when they went inside empty. "Where could they be? Did Papa and your mother say they were going somewhere, Andrew?" asked Francesca.

"No, they were expecting Sheena home, and were all going to have dinner together."

"Maybe they all went to a movie?" Francesca suggested.

"No. Mom, wouldn't have left without leaving a note for me."

Just then the lights of Tami's car could be seen pulling up in the driveway. Sheena was the first one through the door and Andrew asked, "Where have you guys been, brat?"

"Andy, I've had about as much as I can take tonight!" replied Sheena and bursting into tears she ran to her room.

Andrew stared in shock at AJ and Tami who had followed Sheena into the house, "What did I say?" he asked them.

"Your sister's been though quite a lot tonight Andrew. I'll explain later. Did you and Francesca have a good time?"

"We had a nice dinner and she even got me to dance," smiled Andrew.

"He is a very good dancer when he puts his mind to it, Tami," said Francesca. "But I think it is time for Papa and I to go, it seems you have things here to deal with."

AJ leaned over to give Tami a kiss on the cheek and said, "Yes, we should be going. Tami, let me know if plans change for lunch tomorrow otherwise we'll see you then."

AJ and Francesca took their leave, with Francesca driving. On the way home AJ explained with what had happened with Sheena that evening. "I hope she has learned her lesson, and I am glad that nothing worse has happened to her, Papa."

"I'm sure she learned her lesson, and the two week grounding her mother gave her, will give her time to think about it," replied AJ.

While AJ explained to Francesca, Tami explained to Andrew what happened that evening. Both parents however left out the news of their engagement. Andrew looked at his mother and said, "AJ is a pretty good guy after all."

"Yes he is, Andrew," replied Tami.

"Francesca, seems to think the world of her Papa," he grinned ruefully.

"Well, he is her father after all."

"Yes, and she thinks the sun rises and sets in him."

"I think Sheena is beginning to feel the same way too."

"So what you're saying, mom, is that all the females in my life can't be wrong?"

"Andrew, if you'd take the chance to get to know him, I think the two of you could become friends."

"Since I have the feeling he's going to be hanging around from now on, I just might have to do that."

"I knew you were more than a pretty face. I knew there was a brilliant brain in that head of yours," she said. "Now, why don't we head to bed? I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"What was that business about lunch tomorrow that AJ mentioned when he left?"

"He invited the three of us to lunch tomorrow."

"Okay mom, see you in the morning then," he said kissing her on the cheek. Andrew waited for his mom to climb the stairs first, since he was very slow with his prosthetic leg. After Tami went into her room, Andrew knocked softly on Sheena's door, and then opening it, went inside without waiting to be invited.

Sheena looked up in surprise and was about to protest when Andrew said, "Hey brat, mom told me what happened tonight, and I'm really sorry and I just wanted to come in and make sure you were ok."

She held out her arms to her brother. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed, taking her into his arms for a hug. "You're not such a bad brat for a sister," he said.

"I love you too, Andy," Sheena started to sob on his shoulder.

"Girls," he sighed and patted her back.

To be continued…


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Sitting at the breakfast table Tami said, "Don't forget that today we're having lunch with AJ and Francesca."

"Nobody told me!" said Sheena, reaching for the saltshaker.

"Then consider yourself informed," Tami grinned.

"But I thought I was grounded?"

"Not from family functions, young lady," replied Tami.

"Great, I love to be around dad and my new sister," smiled Sheena.

"Sister! Please I don't want to think of Francesca that way," shuttered Andrew.

"Well I do!" exclaimed Sheena.

"Now, children, we all care about Francesca. She's a wonderful woman."

"And her dad's not so bad either, is he, mom?" grinned Sheena.

"You're right, Sheena, her dad is wonderful," winked Tami as she stood up and put her plate in the sink.

"Mama and AJ, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G, first comes love, then comes marriage, them comes mama with a baby carriage!" sang Sheena.

"SHEENA!" exclaimed both Andrew and Tami in unison with Tami blushing.

Andrew noticing his mother's blush asked, "Mom is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"What in the world would I have to tell you, son?" she asked without looking him in the eye.

"I don't know, but you were blushing when Sheena sang her little song."

"It's embarrassing to have your children say something like that at my age."

"So, Mom, you weren't thinking of him kissing as Sheena was singing, or possibly marrying him?"

"That, my dear son, is none of your business, now finish your breakfast," Tami said and left the room.

"You get the feeling mom's lying to us, Sheena?" he asked.

"Mom, wouldn't lie," Sheena insisted.

"When it comes to telling us about her sex life?" Andrew asked his sister.

"You think she has one?" Sheena inquired eagerly.

"Geesh, brat, don't you know anything," Andrew replied leaving the room shaking his head.

In a huff, Sheena went out to the deck, thinking she'd climb into the hot tub for a while before leaving for AJ's. There she found the two towels and wine glasses that Tami and AJ had used the night before. Looking at Smoke and Houdini who were sitting on the edge of the hot tub kissing she asked, "I don't suppose it was the two of you that used the towels or had wine last night?"

They both turned to look at her as if asking, 'who us?' Sheena giggled and said, "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me what mom and AJ were doing in the hot tub last night?" When Houdini and Smoke went back to kissing, Sheena said, "I bet they were doing more than that, you guys! I wonder if I should have a sex talk with mom?"

Going back into the house Sheena headed to her mother's room. Walking in on Tami trying to decide what to wear to AJ's that afternoon, she plopped down on the bed and said, "Mom, I think we need to talk about birth control."

Tami grabbed the closet door to keep herself from fainting, "After you got so upset last night from Donny touching your breast, now you want to have sex with him?"

"Not me and Donny, mom, you and AJ," replied Sheena.

"WHAT?" asked Tami.

"I found your towels and wine glasses by the hot tub. Do we need to have a mother, daughter chat?"

"Sheena, AJ and I are adults, and what we do is none of your business," stressed Tami.

"Oh, come on, mom, you know whatever you do affect us…especially if dad ends up knocking you up."

"SHEENA RENEE KEARNEY!" exclaimed Tami. "Watch your mouth, young lady!"

"Ah come on, mom, having a baby around the house might be fun. Of course before that happens, the two of you need to get married. I'm already calling him dad. Would you like me to suggest the idea to him? You know these older guys can be a little slow on the uptake."

"Yes, Sheena, I think that would be a VERY good idea," Tami said hiding her grin from her daughter. She wished she could see AJ's reaction to THAT conversation! "You should suggest to AJ that he propose, but you should do it in private, not in front of everybody."

"Okay, mom, I will," said Sheena and got up and left the room.

To be continued…


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

As soon as they arrived at AJ's house, Sheena ran up the stairs grabbed AJ by the hand and said, "You and I need to talk privately. Where can we go?"

Startled, he led her to his office and he closed the door and said, "What's so important that you had to talk to me in private, sweetie?"

"It's about you and mom and the hot tub. If you are going to be doing things like that then you had better be getting married."

"Does your mother know about this conversation?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's the one that told me to tell you to propose," replied Sheena.

"Oh she did," he said with a gleam in his eyes. "So, Sheena, do you think she will say yes if I do ask her?"

"Oh yeah, she's in love with you and from what Houdini and Smoke told me you guys were doing it in the hot tub, I think you need to be married pretty quick."

"Dang! A narcing iguana and rabbit! Can't those two keep their mouths shut?"

"I feed them, they'll tell me anything."

AJ sighed and shook his head, "It's probably because I sat on the iguana."

"You sat on Houdini!" exclaimed Sheena.

"Oh, he left that part out did he?" grinned AJ.

"Yeah, he did."

"Well, if your mom thinks I should propose to her, maybe you should send her back here to talk to me."

"Cool, dad, then you'll be my dad for real," she replied, hugging him before leaving the room.

While Sheena was telling Tami to go talk to AJ, he went to the desk drawer and pulled out the ring box that he had purchased less than an hour ago. Under the pretense of getting a few more things for lunch, AJ had Francesca take him into town, where he had slipped into his favorite jewelry store to get Tami's engagement ring.

Entering AJ's study with a grin on her face, she said, "So, you wanted to see me, darling?"

"Yes, I was told the iguana and rabbit narced on us, and that I should marry you because of what we did last night."

"And are you going to?"

"Nope, I already asked and got the answer I wanted, I'm not going to do it again and take the chance you might change your answer," he grinned. Bringing the ring box out from behind his back he opened it to show her the diamond solitaire inside and said, "I love you, Tami. Will you wear this until I can add a wedding band to it?"

She held out her hand for him to place the ring on her finger as tears filled her eyes. "It's beautiful, AJ, and I'd love to wear it."

Leaving the office and walking arm in arm they entered the living room where their three children waited expectantly. Sheena had told Francesca and Andrew about her talk with AJ. Francesca noticed the ring on Tami's hand and squealing in delight jumped to her feet to hug her.

"What!" Sheena exclaimed. "They haven't said anything yet."

As his mother hugged Francesca, Andrew noticed the ring on her hand. He stood and offered his hand to AJ saying, "I see congratulations are in order."

"What are you guys going on about? They still haven't said anything," said Sheena. With a smile, Tami waved her engagement ring under her daughter's nose. "Hey, if you had a ring already, then that means you were thinking about it before today!"

"Well, duh, brat," laughed Andrew.

"You'll have to let me know when the two of you set a date so I can come back for the wedding," said Francesca.

"We have a date picked out," replied AJ.

"Already?" asked Sheena.

"Yes, already," said Tami.

"Let me get my date book so I can make sure not to schedule anything else for that date," said Francesca.

"I don't think you'll need that, Francesca," replied AJ.

"And why not, Papa?" she asked.

"Because we are getting married on Saturday," he said.

"Wait a minute…today is Sunday," Sheena protested.

"This isn't the only Sunday in the year, brat," informed Andrew.

Turning to his mother and AJ, Andrew asked, "Which Saturday are you talking about?"

"This coming Saturday," his mother told him.

To be continued…


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

"Oh, wow cool," shouted Sheena.

"Papa, I'm so happy for you," smiled Francesca.

"Mom, when you make up your mind you don't wait around," said Andrew.

All three of them had spoken at the same time AJ and Tami didn't know whom to answer first. Finally AJ spoke and said, "We didn't want you to think we were rushing this too much, but we both wanted Francesca to be here for the ceremony. Although we knew she could come back we thought this could save her a trip."

Francesca smiled knowingly and said, "That was very considerate of you, Papa."

"Thank you, we thought so," he replied. Turning to Andrew he said, "Andrew, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my best man?"

Looking at his mother and seeing the love shining in her eyes, he realized that he was just thrilled that she was happy, so he said to AJ, "I'd be pleased to, AJ."

"Sheena, I hope that you'll be my maid of honor and that, Francesca, you'll be my other attendant," said Tami.

"Yeah, cool, mom, sure I will," grinned Sheena.

"I'd be very pleased to, Tami," said Francesca giving her a hug.

"If there is going to be two of us with mom who is going to be your other attendant, dad?" asked Sheena.

"I thought I'd ask Bud Roberts, but we wanted to tell the three of you first," replied AJ.

"Now that, that's all settled let's eat! I'm hungry," Sheena encouraged.

After lunch AJ and Tami went into his study to make arrangements for the wedding, while Sheena flopped down by the television and began to go through AJ's video collection.

Andrew asked Francesca to go for a walk with him and she agreed. They strolled towards the woods behind AJ's house. "I think you wanted more than a walk, was there something on your mind?" Francesca asked.

"Yes, there was, I wanted to ask if you would continue to date me during this week before you go home to Italy, and if we could continue to see each other on your visits here to the States?"

"Andrew, I like you very much, and I think you will make a wonderful brother, but with our age differences, I do not think it could ever be more than that."

"I thought you enjoyed yourself when we went out?" he asked.

"I did enjoy myself, Andrew, but I would never fall in love with you. I'm sorry if I have hurt you," replied Francesca.

"You know you'll never fall in love with me?" he asked bitterly.

"When I think of you, I think of a sweet younger brother," she said.

"So you're saying there is no hope for us?" he asked.

"No, Andrew, I am afraid not," she said.

After making his call to Bud and getting his agreement, as well as his congratulations, they called Chaplin Turner to make arrangement with him. When all their calls were finished, Tami sat herself down in AJ's lap and placing her arms around his neck, gave him a tender kiss saying, "I can hardly believe that in less than a week we'll be husband and wife."

"Neither can I, my love," he said returning her kiss, which became heated rather quickly.

Tami gasped and asked, "How long do you think we have before they come looking for us?"

He groaned at the suggestion in her voice and said, "Not nearly long enough I'm afraid."

"I was afraid you'd say that," she sighed.

"Have you given any thought as to where you'd like to spend our honeymoon?" he asked.

Before Tami could answer, the door burst open and Sheena came running in, "Guys, I've got the most marvelous idea! I just saw a commercial that said they are taking try out tapes for the newest Survivor show. Wouldn't that be a great idea for your honeymoon?"

"SHEENA RENEE KEARNY!" Tami exclaimed. "Why don't we send you to the Survivor show and we'll have the house to ourselves for our honeymoon."

AJ smiled and said, "I like the sound of that. Not only is your vet clinic a Haven for animals, your home is a Haven for love."

THE END


End file.
